Love story
by neorosemon
Summary: Por más que intenten negar lo que sienten, por más que estén con otras personas el amor es más fuerte y el destino se empeñará en unirlos. ¡HITSUMATSU!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de BLEACH –lamentablemente- no me pertenecen. Si así fuese, los amantes del Hitsumatsu estaríamos locos de contentos y deberían cambiarle el nombre al animé por algo relativo a ellos, y lo volvería un terrible shoujo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama –que no es tan "sama" por sus constantes insinuaciones del Hitsuhina-

¡Disfruten! Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: Un clavo… ¿Saca otro clavo?

PERFECCIÓN era un calificativo que con frecuencia le era adjudicado. Y no era para menos, siendo el primero en llegar al rango de capitán a tan corta edad. Era un prodigio.

No bastando eso, su comportamiento era siempre correcto: Seriedad y respeto eran sus estandartes. A pesar de aquello acarreaba una mueca de molestia desde pequeño, y solía –a pesar de ser paciente- tener muy mal carácter. Pero todo le era siempre perdonado.

Cómo si su intelecto y comportamiento secundum legem fuesen poco, aquél capitán se había vuelto un objeto de deseo para las mujeres del seireitei: Su cabello blanco como la nieve, sus enormes ojos aguamarina y su expresión de molestia era lo único que quedaba del pequeño capitán del décimo escuadrón. Todo lo demás había desaparecido.

"Había salido del cascarón" decían las mujeres, que no podían evitar lanzarle lascivas miradas cuando lo encontraban por los pasillos. Claro que esto a él, lo tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado, no le daba importancia. Seguía siendo el mismo por dentro, en su personalidad: Gélida y recta.

Su espalda ahora se había ensanchado, ahora tenía fuertes brazos, torneadas piernas y una pequeña cintura acompañando a un perfecto rostro con una recta y perfecta nariz, que le daba un aspecto muy varonil. Debiendo destacar su altura. Probablemente el cambio que él más había disfrutado: Su metro cincuenta y cuatro se había estirado hasta alcanzar el metro ochenta y dos. Nadie le volvió a decir "enano", o llamar "niño". Nunca. A causa de ello solía sonreír, pero solo un poco, no era que fuese alguno de esos idiotas que iba sonriéndole a la vida.

Se había ganado el tercer puesto en "El capitán que deseamos tener en un álbum". Había escalado posiciones en tiempo record, estando por encima de él únicamente el capitán del sexto escuadrón –Byakuya Kuchiki- en primer puesto, y en segundo el teniente del noveno –Shuuhei Hisagi-

Su recta personalidad contrastaba drásticamente con la de su alegre teniente: Rangiku Matsumoto. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo y para todos. Su humor era contagioso, claro está que su capitán parecía ser inmune a aquello, como también parecía ser inmune a sus encantos: Sin duda no solo el interior era algo hermoso en ella, más hermoso todavía era el exterior. Tenía largos y rubios cabellos que caían como cascada hasta su pequeña cintura; curvilíneo cuerpo, cara de muñeca. Pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba de su apariencia eran sus enormes, enormes pechos, los cuales eran la causa de extrañas situaciones con su capitán.

En cuanto a los adjetivos que se utilizaban para describirla, variaban depende a qué se referían. En su imagen: Hermosa; en cuanto a su vida: Alegre. No importase que tan mal se encontrasen las cosas, ella siempre tendría una sonrisa adornando su rostro; y en cuanto a su trabajo… bueno, aquella era una situación particular: Jamás hacía su papeleo y solía dormir en horarios laborales. Era sumamente holgazana y para nada atenta.

A pesar de la actitud responsable de su capitán, a este no parecía que no le molestaba la "incompetencia" de su teniente. Él siempre hacía su papeleo mientras ella dormía plácidamente en el sillón de su oficina. ¿Por qué no le molestaba? Ni el mismo podía responder aquella pregunta. Su presencia le traía paz, y aquello era lo que le importaba.

No obstante aquella abismal diferencia de personalidades, eran conocidos por ser quienes trabajaban siempre juntos –de la mejor manera- y también eran quienes tenían una de las relaciones más fuertes de todas las relaciones "capitán-teniente" del seireitei.

-¿No crees que deberías trabajar un poco?-su voz se había vuelto grave y seductora, dos cosas que para nada podía notar Rangiku Matsumoto, quien se encontraba cómodamente recostada en el sillón, leyendo una revista para mujeres.

En el escritorio de la rubia se juntaban pilas y pilas de papeles por ver y firmar. Claro está, ella sabía ignorarlos perfectamente.

Hizo un pequeño quejido. "Estaba leyendo algún artículo –que ella llamaría- interesante, seguramente" fue en lo primero que pensó Toushiro Hitsugaya. Seguro sería alguno de esos que hablaba sobre maquillaje, ropa o alguna de esas frivolidades que interesaban a las mujeres, y a su teniente en especial.

-Hoy no taichou, la cabeza me estalla…-dijo sin dejar de mirar la revista.

-Si tanto te doliese no podrías leer esa revista-comentó fijando su vista con desgano, nuevamente en aquellos papeles.

-Es distinto taichou, a esto no debo prestarle atención…

-Tampoco le prestas atención al trabajo, no noto la diferencia.

Ella resopló entre molesta y divertida.

-Usted es muy malo. No hablaría así de mi si supiera cómo fue mi noche de ayer-bromeó.

-Cuéntamela entonces. ¿Cómo ha sido?

Rangiku apartó la vista de la revista para mirar a su capitán por encima de esta, extrañada.

-¿Le interesa?

Él levantó sus hombros con cierto desgano.

-Honestamente no, pero tanto papeleo está empezando a cansarme. Es bueno distraerse un poco-la última frase era de autoría de la rubia, ella río al notar que tantos años repitiéndola, habían producido frutos.

-¡Qué malo es taichou! ¿Cómo va a decir que no le interesa mi noche? Por lo menos podría fingir un poco de interés-lo regañó sentándose en el sillón, dejando la revista-Pero es bueno saber que a veces oye mis frases.

-¿Quieres contarlo o no?-la interrumpió volviendo su vista al papel, recargando su rostro en una mano.

-¡Sí! Pero no me apure. Es una historia larga.

-Estoy ansioso por oírla-mintió en un susurró que ella no alcanzó a oír. Casi al instante comenzó con la historia.

-Es que sucede que ayer Hisagi encontró un nuevo bar en el Rukongai ¿Puede creerlo?...

Toushiro levantó las cejas sin apartar la vista del papel. Ciertamente no podía creer que ella no conociera un bar en el rukongai. Si llegase a decir que tampoco conocía el licor que le servían, sin duda caería desmayado.

-…Así que decidimos ir después del trabajo a tomar unas copas. Ya sabe, algo entre amigos, junto con Renji, Kira y Hisagi…

-¿Unas copas?

-Oh, ¡ya sabe cómo es esto! Empezamos a hablar y las botellas de sake van desapareciendo. Debí haber bebido más de lo normal ya que no recuerdo como ni cuando llegue a mi habitación…

-¿No te habrá ayudado alguno de los tres… tenientes?-pregunto sin verdadero interés.

-Es probable-respondió sonriente-Ellos son muy amables conmigo, siempre.

-Deberías tener más amigas mujeres ¿Sabes? No puedes estar rodeada de hombres siempre… Las cosas se malinterpretan.

-¡Qué malvado es taichou!-lo regañó haciendo un puchero-¡Para su información tengo muchas amigas mujeres!-añadió ladeando la cabeza, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo quién?-una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sin duda lo más característico de aquella relación eran las constantes "discusiones".

-Bueno pues…-pensó un rato. Realmente se llevaba bien con todas, pero ninguna de ellas podría llamarse "amiga"-…como Nanao-san-arriesgó.

-Sabes que Nanao-San apenas tolera a su capitán…-le recordó-ELLA no tiene amigos. No me extraña, es demasiado antipática-agregó la última parte en un susurro que fue captado por los oídos de su teniente.

-Jajajaja, ¡Es demasiado malo taichou! Es cierto que Nanao-san es estirada, fría, egocéntrica y antipática, pero no es mala.

-Bueno, luego de tu descripción he llegado a la conclusión de que es mala y que tampoco es tu amiga-tiró la espalda contra el respaldo de su silla.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada malo!... Simplemente dije la verdad. No es mi culpa que mi descripción de Nanao-san se ajuste perfectamente a ella.

-Ves. Te lo dije. No tienes amigas.

-Bueno entonces como… Hinamori-arriesgó.

-¿Hinamori? Ella sería amiga de cualquiera, hasta de las plantas diría yo. No cuenta.

-¿Por qué no cuenta, taichou?-preguntó inflando sus mejillas con aire-Justo que había encontrado una amiga-luego añadió como si recién hubiese procesado la frase-¡Y me llamo una cualquiera!-bromeó.

-Jamás diría eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho. Simplemente creo que Hinamori no tiene malos sentimientos como para… ya sabes… llevarse mal con alguien y todo eso…

-Dice que es lo opuesto a usted-sonrió y él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Explícate Matsumoto-exigió.

-No quiero. No tengo ganas-le sacó la lengua en tono jocoso.

-Era una orden, fukutaichou.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, divertida. Él aún la miraba con esa sonrisa curva en sus labios. Había comprendido con los años que enojarse por todo aquello que ella decía era en vano, lo mejor era seguirle el juego. De esa manera se enojaba más y más. Algo que le divertía mucho. Que LES divertía mucho.

Disfrutaban mucho de aquella buena relación que llevaban.

-Bueno ya sabe… Usted es arisco y asusta a todos los que los rodean, taichou.

-No, no a todos. Contigo no he tenido suerte-tomó nuevamente un papel del a mesa, esperando que su teniente estallase. Río por dentro solo al imaginarlo.

-¡ES UN MALVADO! Esta relación funciona gracias a mi paciencia y obediencia.

¿Paciencia y obediencia? El peliblanco levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Creo que el paciente aquí soy yo. No muchos capitanes tendrían a un teniente que no ayuda en nada.

-Tousen taichou no les deja trabajo a sus subordinados. Usted podría hacer lo mismo-sugirió con una sonrisa.

-¿Es que acaso parezco un santo o un tonto? ¿Para qué están si no es para trabajar?

-Qué malvado. Si no lo conociera me ofendería.

-No te quejes, eres una privilegiada que puede darse el gusto de no trabajar. Pero si no te gusta siempre puedes irte y convertirte en un subordinado de "Tousen taichou".

-Pero no quiero. Tousen taichou es muy aburrido. Usted me divierte más.

-Me alegra ser un payaso.

Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras las cejas de él se iban curvando, al igual que su sonrisa, desaparecía poco a poco.

-¿No planeas decir que no lo soy, Matsumoto?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Usted es muy divertido.

-Es una orden. Miente entonces, di que no soy un payaso.

-Usted no es un payaso-repitió divertida.

-Gracias, eres una buena subordinada.

-¡De cualquier manera creo que usted debería conseguirse amigos también!-gritó luego de unos segundos de paz, de hermosa paz. Era una lástima que hubiese recordado el tema de conversación anterior.

-No los necesito-siempre autosuficiente, la rubia rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. Era tan típico de él.

-¡Sí que los necesita, todos los necesitamos! ¿Hinamori no es su amiga?

-¿Bromeas? Es demasiado pesada. Verla más de dos horas diarias sería perjudicial para mi salud.

-¿Kyouraku taichou, Ukitake taichou?

-Esos viejos me ven como un niño pequeño todavía. NO.

-Valla, usted sí que es arisco. Puede ser amigo de Gin si quiere-ofreció sonriente.

¿Amigo de aquel tipo con cara de zorro? Ni pensarlo. Siempre le había tenido desconfianza. Más ahora, sentía que estaba planeando algo verdaderamente malo, pero no podía decírselo a Matsumoto. Ella no lo comprendería, no podía meterlo en eso. Solo la lastimaría. Y por algún extraño motivo, sintió que era más importante el protegerla.

-No, gracias-rechazó su ofrecimiento de la manera más cordial posible, aún así sonó rudo.

-¿Es que no le agrada Gin, taichou?-preguntó con curiosidad. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan sonriente no le agradase a nadie?

-No es eso, solo que no necesito amigos-mintió.

Era claro que no le agradaba Ichimaru, lo detestaba desde la primera vez que había visto aquella estúpida sonrisa de la que tanto desconfiaba. ¿A quién le agradaba Ichimaru? ¡A nadie! Solo a Matsumoto. Ella siempre había tenido algo con la gente extraña, siempre los rescataba de la calle como si de perros callejeros se tratasen.

Suspiró. Los tipos alegres siempre resultaban ser los más malos. Lo de los callados era mentira, siempre había padecido aquella frase. Los alegres eran los peores.

-¿Y una novia? Eso si lo necesita. Lo pondría de mejor humor.

Toushiro soltó el papel y la pluma que tenía en su mano tan pronto como oyó aquella pregunta, intentó no atragantarse con su propia saliva. La miró entre enfadado, desconcertado y horrorizado, abriendo los ojos como platos ¿Qué le interesaba si necesitaba o no una novia?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-respondió mordazmente mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo como un tomate-Me gusta mi humor tal como está.

-¡Oh taichou! ¡Se ha sonrojado! Dígame ¿Quién le gusta?

-Nadie. Estoy bien solo.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. Se ha vuelto objeto de deseo de las mujeres del seireitei hace tiempo y he visto a muchas mirarlo y hablarle con interés. Dígame alguna le tiene que gustar.

-No me gusta nadie. No me interesa que mujeres que recién me notan vengan a besar mis pies.

-Oh vamos, alguien tiene que haber. Por lo menos dígame ¿Quién le parece atractiva?-indagó poniéndose de pie y apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio del peliblanco, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, claro que Toushiro no lo había notado todavía porque mantenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Dígame! Debería tener confianza en mí para confesarme eso. Aunque sea eso.

Movió su rostro con resignación y lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de su teniente a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus narices prácticamente se rozaban. Toushiro agradeció el no poder sonrojarse aún más.

Había quedado embobado con aquel perfecto rostro: Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus carnosos y brillantes labios, su perfecta piel…aquellos enormes ojos color cielo estaban clavados en los suyos, mirándolo con sumo interés. Pudo sentir como un extraño sentimiento recorría todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir calor -lo cual era extraño ya que era el portador de la espada de hielo más poderosa, por lo que tenía garantizado que no sentiría calor mientras la portase- Movió su mano y comprobó que allí estaba.

Tragó saliva. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Escasos segundos seguramente, pero a él se le habían hecho años. Años en los que pudo hundirse en aquellos ojos, sintiendo como con su mirada celeste desnudaba hasta el rincón más recóndito de su alma.

¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA AQUELLO? ¿¡QUÉ LE ESTABA PASANDO!

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar en la situación en la que se encontraba, pero antes de que pudiese moverse, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par, dando paso a un –ahora- sorprendido Gin Ichimaru.

-Oh, veo que no debí haber interrumpido-Tan cínico como siempre.

Rangiku se alejó con rapidez de su capitán, casi asustada por lo que podría llegar a pensar Gin de aquello. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que creyó Toushiro.

-Ichimaru taichou ¿Necesita algo?-preguntó intentando permanecer sereno, aunque dentro de su cuerpo estuviese estallando un volcán, el cual atribuía que era a causa de la vergüenza. Claro, no podía ser otra cosa.

Su espalda se encontraba tan recta como podía. Su mirada gélida, como siempre. Creyó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al disimular.

Gin permaneció en la puerta, aún observándolos sin modificar su estúpida expresión, su estúpida sonrisa de zorro.

Rangiku se había puesto al lado de su capitán, también seria. Para ella la situación era aún más incómoda. Su situación con Gin no estaba del todo bien como para que por una tonta broma comenzara a sospechar cualquier cosa. Aunque no lo demostrase, era verdaderamente celoso y posesivo.

-Yamamoto soutaichou nos ha citado a los capitanes para una reunión. Tú Rangiku, ayuda a Kira y junten a todos los tenientes-ordenó a la mujer.

¿Quién se creía que era para darle órdenes a su teniente? Ah, claro, su novio. Su maldito y estúpido novio.

¿Qué era aquello? Ichimaru jamás había sido santo de su devoción, pero la creciente molestia que le provocaba era algo realmente extraño.

-Sí, bueno, enseguida voy… gracias por el aviso-respondió inmutable.

Sin decir más nada, el peliplateado giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Rangiku miró a su capitán, y el comprendió lo que aquella mirada significaba.

-Ve a aclararle las cosas-ella agradeció con una reverencia y corrió tras él.

Sintió que algo en su interior se encogía y tragar se le hizo más complicado que de costumbre.

Permaneció unos instantes más allí, sentado, mirando hacia la nada. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué al verla irse corriendo tras ese tipo había sentido una presión en su pecho? Debía estar enfermo, seguramente. Sí, eso debía ser.

Lentamente se puso de pie y emprendió su camino hacia el primer escuadrón. Poco antes de llegar a la salida del décimo sintió su voz, explicando algo que no debía explicar, a quien no debía hacerlo.

-Gin por favor. No debes ser tan inseguro. No ha ocurrido nada entre nosotros.

-¿Segura Ran-Chan? He visto como lo abrazas y cómo se sonroja. Deberías comprender que él ya no es más un niño, y que ningún hombre permite que una mujer como tú se le tire encima por nada.

Maldito ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? ¡Estaba insinuando que tenía otra clase de intensiones con ella! ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? ¿Sería el único que lo pensaría o habría más personas? Sacudió su cabeza para despejar aquellas preguntas. Estaba seguro, era un hecho: ÉL NO SENTÍA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA POR ELLA. NADA DE NADA… A lo mejor una leve simpatía –una muy pequeña, diminuta simpatía- pero nada más. No era nada en su vida. Sentenció.

-Eres un exagerado. No existe nada entre nosotros y mi taichou no tiene ningún interés en mí. Y aunque lo tuviera, yo no estoy interesada en otro hombre que no seas tú-Le dijo acercándose juguetonamente y rodeando aquel frío y blanco cuello con sus perfectos y largos brazos, para luego coronar la escena con un beso.

_Entonces, si no significaba nada en su vida ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto aquella frase?_

¡Maldito inconsciente! Le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que aquél sentimiento desapareciera, pero no ocurrió. Agitó su cabeza para alejar aquella duda, pero nada logró. Allí seguía aquella duda, acompañando al sabor amargo en su boca, el nudo en su estómago y el vacío en su alma. Tenía que ignorarlo, no había otra opción. Adoptando su recia imagen decidió pasar a su lado sin siquiera prestarles atención. Y así lo hizo.

Ellos tampoco parecieron prestarle atención –aunque más bien, ni siquiera parecieron notarlo- y la presión sobre el pecho se hizo más notoria. Ahora podía comprender el porqué su teniente le había dicho lo importante de tener amigos, de tenerlos podría preguntarles que era aquella sensación. A la salida de aquella reunión debería visitar a Unohana. Seguramente algo que había comido le cayó mal.

No había otra explicación. Estaba enfermo, y el calor era a causa de la fiebre.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y allí se encontraba él, parado con su estúpida sonrisa de zorro.

-Ya están aquí. Taichou del tercer escuadrón, Ichimaru Gin.

-Una convocatoria inesperada-comentó mientras ingresaba al salón.

Hitsugaya estaba indignado. Ya todos los capitanes se encontraban formados y él se daba el lujo de llegar tarde. Pero lo que más le molestaba –aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo- era que le molestaba era la razón de su retraso: Se había quedado con ella.

-¿Debo sentirme angustiado o impresionado? ¡Y miren este grupo distinguido! ¡Los capitanes que controlan la soul society! ¿Todos están aquí por mí? ¿O me equivoco?-pregunto parándose en el centro de las filas que los capitanes habían hecho. ¡Qué descaro!

Toushiro Hitsugaya, quien ya no debía alzar la cabeza cada vez que quería mirar a alguien, le lanzó una mirada de odio y desprecio. "Lo mató con la mirada", podría decirse. Y aunque Gin lo notó, allí seguía su sonrisa. Sus miradas chocaron.

-Veo que el taichou del escuadrón trece está visiblemente ausente. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo?

-No se siente muy bien-fue la respuesta de Tousen, el capitán del noveno.

-¡Ah, otra vez! Espero que pronto esté bien-comentó con un cinismo que fue captado por todos los presentes.

-¡Deja de jugar! Ya sabes que esa no es la razón por la que nos convocaron-lo regañó el capitán del onceavo y el peliblanco agradeció que alguien pudiese callarlo-Entiendo que fuiste y jugaste con ese ryoka tu solo ¿No es así? También escuché que fallaste. Explícate-exigió-No deberías tener problemas para lidiar con cinco o seis ryokas sin refuerzos.

-Ya veo ¿Estás diciendo que sobrevivieron?-Kenpachi Zaraki pareció atónito-Pues tenía la impresión de que habían muerto, pero mis instintos comienzan a fallarme-rascó su nuca. Qué tipo tan cínico…

-¡Suficiente, dejen de decir tonterías! No hay manera en que los capitanes como nosotros no puedan identificar si el espíritu de un oponente ha dejado de existir-regañó el capitán del doceavo escuadrón, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Hitsugaya resopló. Otra vez viejos atrapados en una discusión estúpida.

-¿Se dan cuenta? Sus implicaciones parecen implicar que los dejé ir a propósito.

Una nueva pelea se armó: Kurotsuchi y Zaraki por ver quien se peleaba con el maldito de Ichimaru. Los comprendía. Él también mataría por darle un golpe en aquel estúpido rostro para borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa. Revoleó los ojos, debía mantener la calma.

Finalmente el comandante general Yamamoto había puesto orden. Se los había citado, en especial a Gin, porque había actuado solo y permitió que el objetivo escapara. Se le concedió el derecho a réplica, el cual pareció no utilizar del todo bien alegando que simplemente se había equivocado, que aceptaría cualquier castigo, que no inventaría excusas… Cómo si alguien fuese a sacarse el sombrero por aquello.

Aizen decidió intervenir también, y el clima se había puesto realmente tenso. Si antes Toushiro ya sospechaba de Ichimaru, ahora lo hacía aún más. Había sido demasiado extraña la forma de preocuparse. Supuso que tenía un plan, un plan contra Aizen…

La alarma de intrusos comenzó a sonar, dando por terminada la reunión y también ordenando a sus capitanes que volviesen a sus puestos. Un pequeño destello de alegría invadió el cuerpo del portador de Hyorinmaru ¿Por qué?

* * *

Los días pasaban y los ryoka seguían escondidos en el seireitei. Los buscaban, pero de ellos no había noticias. El primero en caer había sido Ikakku Madarame -del onceavo escuadrón-, el segundo el teniente del sexto escuadrón, Abarai Renji. Ambos con heridas muy graves. Fuesen quienes fuesen los ryokas, uno de ellos era peligroso.

Cómo todos los días Toushiro se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, recargando su rostro en una mano, solo que esta vez se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y no concentrado en el papel que se suponía debía haber terminado de leer hacía una hora.

La atmósfera del décimo escuadrón se notaba densa y la relación entre sus superiores se había vuelto distante.

-¿Taichou se encuentra bien? ¿Algo le preocupa?-preguntó acercándose sigilosamente al escritorio.

Él la miró de reojos, y negó con la cabeza.

-Está todo bien-mintió.

-No puede conmigo, taichou. Lo conozco demasiado bien y puedo notar que está preocupado-desde aquella escena con Ichimaru, ella había cambiado mucho en su forma de tratarlo. Ya no se colgaba de él como era habitual, ni tampoco apoyaba sus pechos en la fuerte espalda del joven, aunque esto último era algo que agradecía.

Él quería evitar pensar en aquel naciente, confuso y creciente sentimiento que se hacía presente cada vez que ella se acercaba; por otro lado, Rangiku buscaba no tener problemas con Gin. Se decía que estaban mejor que nunca.

La rubia se acercó y arrodilló a su lado, quedando a la misma altura que él tenía sentado. La miro de reojos y contuvo una media sonrisa ¿Cómo era posible que lo conociera tan bien? A veces ella sabía cosas que ni él mismo sabía.

-Debes prometerme que no te enfrentarás a los ryoka si llegas a encontrarlos-fijó sus enormes ojos en los de ella, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse, habían evitado mucho tiempo el contacto visual.

El corazón de Rangiku comenzó a latir con mayor velocidad al notar la preocupación en los ojos de su capitán.

-¿Pero por qué? Yo puedo defenderme bien, taichou-ella era una mujer fuerte. Podría con ellos.

-No quiero que te suceda nada malo-confesó sin perder el contacto visual.

¿Qué significaba que "no quería que nada malo le suceda"? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba así por ella? Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual por lo que parecieron años. Un golpeteo en la puerta destrozó aquella escena. Ambos volvieron a su postura habitual.

-Adelante-un mensajero del primer escuadrón se hizo presente al abrirse las puertas.

-Hitsugaya taichou, Matsumoto fukutaichou-hizo una reverencia y extendió un sobre violeta que pronto tomó la rubia-Quería recordarles del baile de gala que se hará para celebrar los mil años de Yamamoto soutaichou al mando del gotei 13.

-¿Baile de gala? ¿No cree el viejo que no estamos para esa clase de cosas? Hay invasores en el seireitei. Todos juntos seriamos un blanco fácil.

El mensajero bajó la cabeza. Claro está ¿Qué podía decirle él? Hitsugaya negó con la cabeza, indignado. ¿Cómo era posible que algunos pensaran tan poco?

-¿Debemos usar kimonos?-preguntó entusiasmada la mujer. Nuevamente sus diferencias se hacían presentes.

-No, esta ocasión la vestimenta obligatoria es la de gala tradicional. Vestidos para las mujeres, trajes para los hombres-explicó.

-Bueno, de acuerdo ya has pasado el mensaje. Puedes retirarte-le obligó molesto. Había un ryoka con suficiente poder para herir a dos de los mejores guerreros del seireitei, y todos andaban pensando en bailes. Aunque por otro lado… sería una buena ocasión para encontrarla…

_Con Ichimaru_

Maldito inconsciente, ahí estaba otra vez. Cada día aprendía a odiarlo más y más.

Aún emocionada ella dio un par de vueltas por la oficina, quedando de frente al enorme ventanal que daba al jardín, el cual quedaba inmediatamente detrás del escritorio del peliblanco.

-Tendría que relajarse taichou. Esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Podrá ser posible. Pero no iré, no creo que la situación se encuentre para andar festejando.

-Oh, piénselo. Podría ser divertido-comentó mirándolo. Claro que él se encontraba de espaldas, pero podía sentir aquellos ojos clavados en su nuca.

Se puso de pie, no podía aguantar más estar quieto en una situación así. Comenzó a dar vueltas como un tigre enjaulado, pero sus pies lo llevaron –inconsciente e involuntariamente- a situarse enfrente de aquel enorme ventanal.

Enfrente de ella.

Lo miró de reojos, sonriente.

-No sea aburrido. Piense en todas las cosas divertidas que podrá hacer.

-¿Cómo…?

-Bueno, si se porta bien le dejaré bailar algún baile conmigo. Pero solo una canción-bromeó-Vamos taichou, muchos dirían que sí, es una propuesta irrechazable.

Y tenía razón. Pero NO. Debía ignorar, olvidar y pisotear aquel sentimiento.

-Sigues sin convencerme. Además hay que ir con pareja y todo eso. Jamás me ha gustado invitar a nadie a ningún lado.

-Pero si estamos todos invitados no habría razón para llegar en pareja. ¿No cree?

-Es fácil para ti decirlo teniendo pareja garantizada.

-¿Usted a quién invitaría?-preguntó ignorándolo por completo.

Y ahí se encontraba de vuelta, inoportuna como siempre. A su mente venía la respuesta. La única mujer a la que quería invitar. Pero prefirió ignorarla.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Esta vez el contacto visual no se perdió ni por un segundo. Él se movió, quedando los dos enfrentados y a escasos centímetros de distancia. Esto le permitió oler su perfume floral, oír su respiración, notar la agitación de su pecho que subía y bajaba.

Ninguno dijo una palabra. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

No supo cómo, no supo cuando pero con sus fuertes brazos la tomó por la cintura y pegó a su pecho, ella no movió un músculo de su cuerpo. Apoyó una de sus grandes manos en la nuca de la rubia y lentamente unió sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso.

Un ascendente calor comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del capitán, cuyo corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Sentía la necesidad de tener más de ella.

La rubia sintió como cada músculo se relajaba, sus piernas temblaban y por un momento pudo apostar que la fuerza la abandonaría. Aquellos labios eran tan cálidos. Quemaba su piel donde él había apoyado sus manos.

Pareció no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta cerca de un minuto después, cuando casi cede ante aquel maravilloso beso. Pero no lo hizo. Abrió los ojos como platos y se alejó, sorprendida.

-Lo siento taichou, esto no debería haber pasado. Yo… yo… estoy con Gin-dijo horrorizada.

-Disculpa, no entiendo lo que me ha pasado-se disculpó avergonzado por su actitud, tocándose la frente con una de sus manos-Yo… lo siento de verdad. Debo irme-dicho esto salió prácticamente corriendo del escuadrón.

Mientras lo veía alejarse rozó con los dedos su boca. Todavía podía sentir los labios de su capitán rozando los suyos. Sonrió tontamente solo de recordarlo.

* * *

¿Qué había sido aquél maldito impulso? ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Y por qué aquél maldito beso logró inyectar fuego en sus venas?

_-Demonios, aquello sí que había sido bueno-_pensó intentando controlar su ascendente excitación. Y solo con el roce de sus labios había provocado eso…

Pero debía olvidarlo, aquello estaba mal, aquello no podía ser. Ella estaba enamorada de otro, y aquél beso no había significado nada.

Su vida había sido siempre como una partida de ajedrez: Cada movimiento había sido lentamente pensado, elaborado; pero todo aquello cambió cuando la conoció, al punto que ahora se sentía un animal irracional cuando se encontraba con ella. No podía pensar, no quería hacerlo. Simplemente quería sentir.

Caminaba apurado, sin un rumbo aparente, sin mirar por su camino cuando de pronto chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento, venía distraído-se disculpó listo para seguir con su camino hasta que notó de quién se trataba.

-Hitsugaya kun…-susurró Momo Hinamori, su amiga de la infancia-¿Ocurre algo?

¿Si ocurría algo? ¡Todo ocurría! Creía sentir algo por su teniente que estaba enamorada de otro. Había quedado como un estúpido. Y lo más importante, era que debía extirpar aquel sentimiento antes que fuese demasiado tarde. Entonces tuvo una idea. Realmente no fue una buena idea, pero fue lo primero que vino a su mente para detener aquel sentimiento, y demostrar que aquél beso había significado nada para él también: Tomó a Hinamori por los hombros y en un movimiento demandante la acercó a él. La joven se encontraba completamente roja. Era conocida su atracción por aquel muchacho desde que eran unos niños.

Toushiro junto sus labios con los de su amiga de la infancia, quién no tardó un segundo en responderle, rodeando su fuerte cuello con los brazos, para acercarse aún más.

"_Un clavo saca otro clavo"_

Sabía que no era la mejor manera de evitar que aquel contradictorio sentimiento continuase creciendo, pero era la única que había encontrado: Enamorarse de otra. Y Momo Hinamori parecía una buena opción.

* * *

¿Les gustó :)? Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo (tres días, aproximadamente).

Y si tienen ganas de saber como luce nuestro adorado –y sexy, muy sexy- Toushiro, aquí les dejo un link para que recreen su vista AQUÍ_ .com/albums/n153/bijinigarashi/BLEACH/?action=view¤t;=

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. Nos leemos pronto!

Besitos!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Un sentimiento imposible de ignorar

Aunque no lo aparentase, Rangiku Matsumoto era de aquellas mujeres que creían ciegamente en el amor eterno, en la existencia del "príncipe azul" y todo ese tipo de cosas. En sus recurrentes escapadas al mundo real, había leído numerosas historias acerca de hombres que atravesaban largos desiertos por el amor de una mujer; peleaban contra dragones, e incluso entre ellos mismos. Peleaban por el amor de una mujer.

Siempre había deseado que algo así le pasara. Ella quería sentir la emoción de todo aquello que había encontrado en los libros. Quería que un príncipe llegase a buscarla en su blanco corcel. Quería que alguien la amase con locura, que fuesen capaz de dar todo por ella y –por qué no- que dos hombres peleasen por su amor, o intentasen conquistarla a toda costa.

Nada de eso jamás le había ocurrido. En parte podría decirse que Gin era su príncipe. Uno bastante extraño, que desaparecía sin dejar rastros para luego volver a aparecer. La única parte de la historia que sí había vivido con él era la del desamor, dónde él se va y deja a la heroína sola, quien debe aprender a vivir sola solo para que él vuelva cuando ella menos lo necesitaba –y ahí volvía a caer en sus redes-

Es cierto, no era un príncipe, pero era lo mejor que tenía y había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Siempre había fantaseado con un hombre apuesto, galante y que solo tuviese ojos para ella. ¿Por qué todo en las historias debía ser tan bueno? ¿Debía tener siempre final feliz? ¿Por qué sentía que su historia con Gin no lo tendría?

Ella lo amaba, pero ¿Y él? ¿La amaba o solo la consideraba de su propiedad?

Entonces ocurrió algo que Rangiku no estaba esperando: Su capitán –aquel a quien conocía desde hace años, la persona con la que menos supuso que algo podía pasar- la besó y luego salió corriendo. ¿No hacían aquello las mujeres? Por lo menos así era en los libros.

¿Qué había significado aquello? ¿Y por qué cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar esbozar una estúpida sonrisa?

Pensar en aquello estaba mal. Como había estado mal aquel beso, lo suyo no era otra cosa que un amor prohibido, algo que no podía ser. Él debía estar con otra mujer, otra que no fuera ella; ella debía estar con Gin.

* * *

No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que había besado a Hinamori y ya era el chisme fresco del seireitei: que el capitán del décimo escuadrón y la teniente del quinto estaban saliendo.

Nuevamente la capacidad para inventar de las personas que hacían de teléfono para transmitir los chismes, lo sorprendía. Jamás le había pedido nada a Momo de salir con ella. A lo mejor ella así lo creía. Pero ahora no importaba, serviría para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese aquel delicioso beso con su teniente, quien lo volvía un ser irracional e impulsivo cuando rondaba.

Un momento ¿Había dicho "delicioso beso"? Aquello estaba mal. Seguía pensando en ello. A lo mejor esto no había sido una idea tan buena después de todo.

* * *

La noticia tomó por sorpresa a la joven rubia que se encontraba "evitando pensar", siendo -cordialmente- ayudada por Gin.

-Vaya Ran-chan, hoy estas particularmente ardiente-comentó mientras ella besaba apasionadamente su cuello y él recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo de la mencionada.

-Es que te he extrañado-comentó entre besos.

Y eso era verdad. A medias –o quizás un poco menos que a medias- pero verdad al fin.

-Oh, valla, me alegra saber eso-se embriagó con su perfume floral y sus caricias se volvieron más apasionadas, casi rozando lo violento. Pero a Rangiku no le importó. Tenía una misión: Demostrarse a si misma que no había sentido nada antes, y que todo lo que tenía con Gin era mejor.

Si llegase a oídos de Gin… estaría muerta.

-¿Sabes que es lo que oí?-la obligó a darse vuelta y comenzó a besar su nuca, tomando con firmeza aquel voluptuoso cuerpo. Ella se tensó y se puso blanca cual papel. Las cosas con Gin finalmente iban bien, no quería que se arruinase por un malentendido.

-¿Qué es lo que has oído?-preguntó temerosa al tiempo que un gemido se escapaba de su boca al sentir como el peliplateado la hacía suya una vez más.

-Que tu taichou y la fukutaichou de Aizen salen-dijo arrastrando las palabras hasta por fin llegar al climax.

Por su parte, Rangiku había dejado de sentir cualquier cosa desde aquella frase. Estaba indignada. Furiosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién te lo dijo?-preguntó tratando de disimular su malestar.

No podía sentir siquiera aquellos largos y experimentados dedos explorar su interior y jugar con la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Lo que normalmente la hubiese vuelto loca de placer.

-¡Qué extraño que nadie te lo haya dicho! Creía que ustedes se contaban todo.

-Hoy no he visto mucho tiempo a mi capitán-se excusó.

-Kira me lo dijo, la misma Hinamori se lo comentó.

-No sabía que te interesara el chismerío barato-comentó enojada, pero no con él, sino con la situación. ¿La había usado?

-Realmente no me interesaba saberlo, pero Kira insistió demasiado para que lo oyese, y no tuve otra opción…

Poco a poco las palabras comenzaron a alejarse.

¿Quién demonios se pensaba que era para andar besándola y después andar repartiendo besos por todo el seireitei? ¿Es que besaba a todo el mundo restándole importancia? ¿Estaba jugando con ella el muy desgraciado? Algo era claro: La había usado. Nadie la había usado antes. Se sentía terrible como mujer, había herido su orgullo.

No podía comprenderlo, pero tampoco podía quejarse: indirectamente, era posible que ella lo hubiese lanzado a los brazos de Hinamori, con toda esa charla de hacía un tiempo…

Pero algo era claro: Ella no lo necesitaba. Tenía todo lo que quería: a Gin Ichimaru.

De todas maneras, había muchas cosas que aclarar. El por qué la había usado era una de ellas.

* * *

-¿Por qué me besaste de pronto?-preguntó risueña sin dejar de mirarlo. Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Apartó la vista de unos papeles y luego la miro con cierto desinterés que pronto entendió debía disimular.

"_Para no pensar en otra"._

-No lo sé, creo que ya no tenía sentido negar lo que ambos sentimos. ¿No crees?-mintió de una manera que le resultó asquerosamente real. Ella sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por mí? ¿Y desde cuando sabes lo que siento por ti?

-Desde siempre-y no mentía: Siempre la había sentido como alguien cercano a él, alguna clase de amiga, en su extraña definición de la palabra; y por sus sentimientos a él… probablemente los supo poco después que se volvió capitán. Con los constantes comentarios de Matsumoto…-Desde que éramos unos niños y jugábamos en el distrito Jurinnan.

A veces le sorprendía lo rápido que se le ocurrían las respuestas. Su mente parecía trabajar –o inventar- bien bajo presión.

-Iremos juntos al baile ¿Verdad?-preguntó con un brillo particular en los ojos que no pudo dejar de notar, por más que lo intentó. Con cara de… de un pequeño perro que espera encontrar un dueño. Prácticamente se colgó a él en señal de insistencia.

-Ya te dije que no creo que valla. La situación no está para andar yendo o pensando en bailes-el ánimo tampoco.

Tarde comprendió el tono frío con el que le había respondido. La miró de reojo. Ella no se había quejado simplemente miraba el piso, apenada. La culpa invadió al joven capitán. Cómo si usarla no fuese suficiente, para colmo la hacía sentirse mal. Era un monstruo. Y eso que se suponía que era su amiga.

Acarició su pequeño rostro esbozando una sonrisa, algo fingida, pero era lo mejor que tenía y ella debía conformarse con eso.

-De acuerdo. Iremos. No quiero que te sientas mal-pensó que lo correcto en este caso sería besarla. Era un hombre, besar mujeres atractivas no debía costarle, y eso era un hecho, no le costaba. Lo que le costaba era dejar de pensar en otra.

"_Maldita Matsumoto"_

Besó tiernamente sus labios y la miró con algo muy parecido a la dulzura.

Hinamori era una buena mujer. No solo buena, sino que también era atractiva… o algo así. Podría enamorarse de ella, estaba seguro. Solo debía intentarlo.

* * *

Los últimos tres días habían sido realmente extraños: Hinamori no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. ¿Es que acaso nunca tenía que trabajar o dormir? No es que aquello le molestase, aunque tampoco le agradaba del todo. Necesitaba momentos de soledad, los cuales ahora eran imposibles de obtener.

Pasaban un buen tiempo juntos, recordando cuentos de la infancia. Pero no podía dejar de verla como una amiga. ¿Por qué demonios? Todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Pero no se rendiría, seguiría intentando hasta enamorarse de ella.

Sumado a aquello, hacía tres días que no veía a Matsumoto, no había tenido noticias de ella ni nada. Por parte, era algo que agradecía: Todavía no había comprendido el por qué de aquel impulso, así lo que mejor era estar tranquilo para poder pensar entiéndase: Sin aquella rubia revoloteando por todos lados.

Mientras hablaban animadamente sentados en uno de los sillones de la oficina, alguien tocó la puerta y Shuuhei Hisagi se hizo presente luego de que Toushiro diese permiso para entrar.

Al verlos pareció confundido y sorprendido. Hizo una referencia.

-Hitsugaya taichou, Hinamori fukutaichou, lo siento, estaba buscando a Rangiku san…

-Ella no está aquí- dijo en tono serio. Maldito ¿Para qué sería que la estaba buscando? Al notar como Hinamori lo miraba extrañada por la mordaz respuesta agregó-Afortunadamente.

-¿Para que la buscas, Hisagi san?-inquirió la teniente del quinto escuadrón.

-Quedamos en salir todos ayer por la noche, pero jamás apareció.

-Qué extraño. Espero que nada malo le haya pasado.

-Seguro que no le pasó nada malo-comentó despreocupado el peliblanco-Se habrá quedado dormida o algo así.

-Es probable. Pero de todas formas seguiré buscándola, ya sabe… para asegurarme que todo esté bien. Con permiso-y sin esperar que el permiso le fuese concedido salió del lugar.

Toushiro permaneció unos instantes mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde se había encontrado Hisagi segundos atrás. Era realmente extraño: Ella no venía a trabajar, no salía. ¿Qué ocurría? Bah, seguro que estaba divirtiéndose por ahí con Ichimaru…

-¿Por qué has sido tan grosero, Toushiro?-preguntó molesta.

-¿Disculpa…?-arqueó una ceja.

-Trataste muy mal a Hisagi-san, sin mencionar que agradeciste que Rangiku-san no se encontrase aquí. ¿Ocurre algo que no me hayas contado?

"_Si supieras…"_

-No ocurre nada. Solo que ese tipo ya es una molestia. Si supieras el tiempo que está aquí. Y por Matsumoto, me alegra que no esté aquí. Sin ella es todo más tranquilo. El trabajo es igual, siempre tengo todo por hacer, así que…-creyó haber mentido bastante bien.

-De todos modos creo que tu respuesta fue demasiado agresiva. Debes controlar ese carácter. No olvides además que Rangiku san es tu fukutaichou, y siempre se ha preocupado por ti, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es preocuparte también.

-Creo que tienes razón, Momo…-a lo mejor dándole la razón se callaría. Y así fue, afortunadamente-Pero ahora lo único importante es estar contigo-rodeo los pequeños hombros de ella con uno de sus brazos y permaneció mirando el horizonte.

¿Debía averiguar qué le ocurría? Después de todo ella siempre se había preocupado por él… A lo mejor debía hacerlo por cortesía. Si, solo por eso averiguaría el por qué de su extraño comportamiento. No es que le interesara, claro.

* * *

Hacía dos días que no salía de su habitación. Caminaba como un león enjaulado, dando vueltas y vueltas. Aún continuaba furiosa, y los rumores que le llegaban no hacían otra cosa que aumentar su enojo.

Había ensayado mil veces el discurso que le daría a su estúpido capitán cuando lo viese. El problema era como empezar. En un principio se le ocurrió empezarlo con un "¿Acaso es estúpido?" pero creyó que no sería conveniente. Mil comienzos como ese se le habían ocurrido.

Cómo si fuera poco, Gin había vuelto a desaparecer. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Había momentos en los que no podía aguantar aquel comportamiento infantil. La sacaba de quicio.

Todas sus quejas fueron interrumpidas por un golpeteo en la puerta. Conocía perfectamente aquella manera de golpear. Antes de decir nada se miro en el espejo y arregló un poco. El estar enojada no era motivo suficiente para no verse hermosa.

-¡Adelante, Shuuhei!

Con cierta timidez el muchacho abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó su cabeza. Sonrió al verla.

-Rangiku san, es bueno verte. Ya sabes… digo, porque ayer te esperamos y no apareciste.

Claro, la salida. Con todo lo de Gin y su enojo, lo había olvidado.

-Es que no me sentía muy bien. Realmente lo siento mucho-se disculpó tímidamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

-Eh, bien, bien… Gracias por preocuparte-le sonrió.

-¿Irás al baile?-preguntó de pronto. Ella levantó lentamente la vista para encontrarse con una mirada de ilusión.

-Ehh, supongo que iré. Aunque ya sabes con todo esto de los ryoka…-se excuso. Sabía que su intención era invitarla y hoy no estaba de humor para soportar a un hombre. Estúpidos hombres.

El sonrió. ¿Por qué? Si ella no había sido amable.

-Tu taichou piensa lo mismo-¡Y tenía que mencionarlo!

-Me da igual lo que piense-bufó.

-Valla… ¿Ocurre algo entre ustedes?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-¿Habría oído algo? Si era así estaría aún más enfadada.

-Porque lo noté de muy mal humor hoy. Mira que para que dijeses que le alegrase que hace dos días no vayas al escuadrón-Rangiku sintió como su mandíbula caía al suelo de la indignación y rabia ¿Qué había dicho QUÉ?

-¿Así que dijo eso?-pregunto fingiendo estar sorprendida y tranquila, especialmente tranquila.

-Si, por eso creí que algo malo pasaba entre ustedes-comentó inocentemente.

Hisagi tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Alguien alguna vez había dicho "divide y reinarás" y aquello era lo que él estaba poniendo en práctica. Estaba seguro que aquello la alejaría de su capitán. Ichimaru se alejaría solo. Y entonces Matsumoto sería toda suya.

-No bueno, no ocurre nada. Ninguno está teniendo una buena semana, solo eso.

-Dudo que Hitsugaya taichou no esté teniendo una buena semana. Lo noté muy acaramelado con Hinamori-san…

Y seguía metiendo el dedo en la llaga. A este pasó ya no sabía si pensar que Hisagi era malo o simplemente idiota.

Argh, ¡HOMBRES! Los detestaba.

-Por lo menos algo está yendo bien en su vida-sonrió fingidamente-Ahora, si no te molesta Hisagi, debo ir a tomar un baño porque estoy encargada de vigilar en la noche.

-No hay problema Rangiku-san, llámame si necesitas ayuda.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias por ofrecerte-le sonrió coqueta y tan pronto como el puso un pie fuera de su habitación cerró la puerta con rabia.

Hacía dos días que se encontraba encerrada en su habitación por culpa de un maldito hombre. ¿Qué no recordaba quién era ella? Ella era RANGIKU MATSUMOTO y ningún hombre podía con ella. Nadie merecía que su alegría se evaporase y se tuviese que recluir para no matar a alguien. Muchas cosas debía explicarle aquél idiota con pelo blanco al cual solía llamar capitán.

Pero primero, debía tomar un baño. No podía matar a nadie sin antes bañarse.

* * *

-¿Entonces no te molestaría tomar mi lugar para vigilar hoy?

-Para nada, Momo. Estaría mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que te encuentras con Aizen, protegida.

Ella sonrió con dulzura. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió corriendo en búsqueda de su capitán.

¿Si le había molestado tener que quedarse? ¡Obvio que si! Pero no tenía otra opción. Los hombres hacían aquellas cosas por sus "novias" a quienes sentían la estúpida necesidad de proteger. Debía comportarse como tal.

Suspiró. Aquella sería una noche larga. Pero viendo el lado positivo, tendría un momento para pensar. Comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo aparente, viendo que todo se encontrase libre de intrusos.

* * *

Vigilar nunca había sido tan aburrido. Había pensado en ir a gritarle a su capitán en el preciso instante en que había terminado de bañarse, pero debía tranquilizarse antes, de lo contrario sentía que podría arrancar cada cabello blanco de su cabeza.

Caminaba sin realmente prestar atención a sus alrededores. Fingía controlar que todo estuviese en orden. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si por lo menos le hubiese tocado a alguien vigilar con ella las cosas serían mucho más divertidas, por lo menos tendría alguien con quién hablar.

Aunque pensándolo bien, era mejor que nadie vigilase con ella. Siempre le tocaba con Hinamori, y aunque ella le caía bien, le recordaba lo mucho que la habían usado.

"_Había sido solo un beso"_

Repetía su mente. ¿Y qué? ¿Dar un beso para luego marcharse con otra no era utilizar a alguien? Porque todo se detuvo porque ella quiso, porque ella pensó en Gin. Sino ¡quién sabe hasta donde habría pretendido llegar! Por más pequeño que hubiese sido ese beso había sido un intento de utilizarla. Estaba segura de aquello.

Doblo en una esquina y a lo lejos pudo divisar una melena blanca y un haori de capitán. Algo dentro suyo se achicó, había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas.

* * *

Volteó al sentirse observado y fue cuando, a lo lejos, la vio: Tan maravillosa como siempre, sin embargo había algo extraño en ella. Su manera de mirarlo, su mirada era fría y no se movía de su lugar.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acercarse a ella y preguntarle por su ausencia de los últimos días? ¿Por qué aquél beso tuvo que volver todo tan difícil? Decidió que lo correcto era acercarse a preguntar. Avanzó con cierta incomodidad al notar que ella tenía los ojos clavados en él, y su mirada no cambiaba. Estaba furiosa, la conocía. Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Matsumoto-dijo a modo de saludo. Ella no respondió-¿Por qué has faltado los últimos días?-preguntó. Ella respondería y luego él diría algo como "ah, bueno, entonces espero verte mañana temprano" y seguiría su camino. Estaba todo perfectamente planeado. Nada podía salir mal.

-¿Le preocupa? ¿No se ha sentido afortunado con mi ausencia?-jamás la había oído hablar en aquel tono de voz. Mordaz. ¿Qué había llegado a sus oídos?

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó confundido temiendo no entender.

-No se haga el tonto. Sé que entiende todo perfectamente bien. Esta muy agradecido porque no me he presentado a trabajar y entonces usted ha podido revolcarse alegremente con Hinamori en el escuadrón-Toushiro se iba poniendo poco a poco blanco como un papel. Así no había planeado las cosas. ¿Revolcarse con Momo?

-No sé de dónde has sacado esas estupideces, pero te aconsejo que dejes de decirlas.

-Lo que me aconseje o deje de aconsejar poco me importa

"_Tranquilízate Rangiku, tranquilízate"_ se repetía a si misma. _"inhala, exhala, inhala…"_

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre Matsumoto? ¿Es que acaso debo recordarte que me debes respeto por ser tu capitán?-jamás le había dicho aquello a nadie, ¡Y justo debió decírselo a ella!

Se acercó pendencieramente a él y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre a usted? ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE PIENSA QUE ES PARA UTILIZARME?

-¿Utilizarte…?-susurró confundido.

-Sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero. El besarme y luego a los tres minutos andar besando a otra.

Los ojos de Hitsugaya se abrieron como platos. ¿Cómo podía pensar que la estaba utilizando cuando no había nada más lejos de eso?

-No digas estupideces, ¿Quieres? Jamás te he utilizado ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza algo por el estilo-por más que quería contenerse, ya no podía. Ella tenía esa habilidad de acabar con su paciencia rápidamente. Hoy había marcado tiempo record.

Rangiku ya no pudo más con su genio, no pudo soportar más aquella indignación y que él lo negase todo; así que de una manera casi instintiva lo abofeteó.

El clima se había vuelto realmente tenso. Él había apoyado su mano donde ella lo había abofeteado. No es que le doliese, físicamente hablando. Le dolía donde no debía hacerlo.

Su mirada no había cambiado, aún había ira en sus ojos pero pudo notar como estos comenzaban a…¿cristalizarse? ¿Acaso estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar? ¿Sería que le decía todo aquello porque estaba celosa de Momo?

-Dígame entonces por qué me besó-ordenó luego de minutos de silencio e intercambio de miradas asesinas.

-Es mi problema.

-No es solo su maldito problema. ME beso y ahora debo comprender el por qué. Dígame-inconscientemente levantó la mano para cachetearlo una vez más, solo que esta vez él la tomo por la muñeca, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él. Chocando un cuerpo con el otro.

-¿Quieres que te diga por qué demonios te bese?-preguntó colérico, teniendo a centímetros el rostro de la rubia-Aquel maldito beso fue un error.

Los ojos azul cielo de la teniente se abrieron como platos. ¿Había sido un error? Y aquellas palabras habían sido un golpe para su ego. Aunque si para ella también había sido un error ¿Por qué dolía tanto que lo dijese?

-¡Pues claro que fue un error! Jamás podría estar con alguien tan amargo como usted.

-Me alegra oírlo. ¡Yo tampoco podría compartir mi vida con una mujer tan distraída e incompetente!

Ni por un minuto perdieron el contacto visual, solo que poco a poco, sus miradas se suavizaron un poco. En un acto impulsivo, de los que solo ella sabía provocar, con su mano libre rodeó la cintura de ella pegando sus cuerpos. Fuego comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

No podía comprender como habían quedado así: Había sido hipnotizada por aquellos ojos aguamarina. Sentía –nuevamente- su piel quemar donde él la tocaba. Sabía que debía moverse, pero no quería hacerlo. Su pulso se aceleró. El de él también.

Apoyando una de sus enormes manos en la nuca de la rubia la obligó a acercarse a ella y la beso. Este beso había sido muy distinto del anterior, fue un beso apasionado, al que ella no tardó en responder.

Parecía que toda aquella rabia había desencadenado aquel beso. Él apoyó su cuerpo al de ella, y con sus manos comenzó a recorrerlo. Ella lo imitó.

El aire comenzaba a escasearles, pero aquello no importó: Lo más importante ahora era sentir al otro.

La lujuria lo había poseído. Dejó de besar su boca y se concentró en aquel larguísimo cuello, que tanto había fantaseado con besar.

Nuevamente, ella volvió a romper la escena. Se alejó de él y lo miró: En sus ojos podía notarse la excitación.

-¿Este beso también fue un error?-preguntó a la defensiva.

-El error es que no sé como haré para pensar en otra mujer que no seas tú.

Permanecieron en silencio, agitados por la excitación.

-Esto está mal. Usted está ahora con Hinamori, y yo con Gin. ¿Por qué me besó?

-¿Por qué dejaste que te bese, Matsumoto?-preguntó, ella se sonrojó-La respuesta es sencilla en ambos casos. No se puede negar la atracción que existe entre nosotros. No puedo negar la atracción que siento por ti. Por más que quiera no puedo negar que eres en lo único que pienso. Contigo me vuelvo un animal, una persona irracional, alguien que no quiere pensar… Solo sentir.

-Taichou…-susurró. Entonces él se acercó y asaltó sus labios nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión. Ella rodeó el cuello del peliblanco con sus brazos para profundizar el beso.

No había motivos para seguir negándolo: Ella hacía tiempo sentía algo por su capitán. Algo que se negaba a ver, pero que ya no podía más: ¡Qué importaba que ellos estuviesen con otras personas! Aquello ahora no tenía la más mínima importancia. ¿Y los problemas que podrían surgir por aquello? Bueno, luego se preocuparían.

* * *

¡Holaaa a todos! Muchas gracias a todos por leer, en especial a **thunder-fiend** y a** Samarripa **por sus reviews.

Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado, y seguramente estaré actualizando el Lunes.

Bueno, antes de irme los dejo con otra imagen para que a los "hitsumatistas" nos alegre los ojos :).

1) .com/albums/n153/bijinigarashi/BLEACH/?action=view¤t;=

(Qué lindo qué es)

2) .com/albums/n153/bijinigarashi/BLEACH/?action=view¤t;=#!oZZ2QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%.com%2Falbums%2Fn153%2Fbijinigarashi%2FBLEACH%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%

(Con la hija de ambos. Amo esta foto, es súper tierna -y él es súper lindo :P)

3) .com/albums/n153/bijinigarashi/BLEACH/?action=view¤t;=#!oZZ3QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%.com%2Falbums%2Fn153%2Fbijinigarashi%2FBLEACH%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%3D20080626_

4) .com/albums/n153/bijinigarashi/BLEACH/?action=view¤t;=#!oZZ4QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%.com%2Falbums%2Fn153%2Fbijinigarashi%2FBLEACH%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%3D20070122_

¿Qué les parecieron las imágenes? :) ¿Les gustaron? Espero que así haya sido.

Nos leemos.

¡Un beso!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: No me rendiré

Besarla se sentía tan bien: Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves; sus delicadas manos, con timidez y delicadeza, recorrían su ancha espalda; podía sentir su perfume, embriagarse con él. Disfrutar de ella como siempre había soñado.

Sus labios tenían gusto dulce, gusto a frutilla. Era una buena opción el reemplazar la sandía por ésta.

Ella sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas cederían. Había pasado tiempo desde que un beso le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago. Era algo increíble lo que aquél beso producía en ella. Era algo indescriptible, algo que no recordaba ni siquiera haber sentido con Gin.

Lentamente se separaron, manteniendo aún sus frentes unidas. Él acarició una de sus mejillas. Ella desvió la vista al suelo, apenada.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?-preguntó ella.

A su mente vinieron un millón de ideas, ninguna que pudiese publicar.

-Continuar no es una buena opción. Pensarías que te estoy utilizando-bromeó. Ella inflo sus cachetes en señal de protesta. Él río. Hacía tiempo que no reía de una manera tan honesta.

-Es un tonto-sentenció.

-¿Quieres continuar?-preguntó sorprendido e ilusionado.

-Quiero. Pero no deberíamos-confesó con pesar-Usted está con Hinamori y yo…-él apoyó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-No hables de eso, no pienses ahora.

Aquello sí que era extraño: Ella era la que decía que debían pensar y él opinaba lo contrario. Si alguna vez le hubiesen dicho que aquella situación iba a ocurrir, probablemente hubiese muerto de risa.

-No podemos no pensar en aquello. Es una realidad y por más que la neguemos, ésta no desaparecerá. Por más que quiera no puedo olvidar que para el resto, le pertenece a otra mujer-se suponía que aquello último no lo diría, simplemente lo pensaría. Demonios, debía controlar lo que decía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que cuando los abriese todo se hubiese solucionado como por arte de magia, lamentablemente, nada ocurrió. Cuando abrió los ojos, él aún se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola seriamente.

-No hay otra para mí que no seas tú…-quiso hacerle entender aquello tomándola de las manos y apoyándolas en su fuerte pecho.

Ella lo miraba con sus cristalinos ojos y una mirada de confusión y sufrimiento. Rápidamente apartó sus manos de aquel agarre, cubriéndose la boca con ellas.

-Tal vez para ti, pero no para el resto.

-¡Qué importa lo que el resto crea!

-¡A mí me importa! A todos debería importarnos. También, para el resto yo le pertenezco a él…

-¡Ese tipo no es tu dueño!-resopló molesto-Terminemos con todo ya, ¡Para poder vivir esta historia sin complicaciones!

-No puedo dejar a Gin…

-¿Por qué no? ¡Tú no lo amas! ¡Si lo amases no estarías aquí conmigo!

-¡Creía amarlo hacía una semana atrás! Dígame ¿Usted dejaría a Hinamori?

-Sin dudarlo dos veces…

-¿Y todo lo que dijo en tan poco tiempo a causa del despecho? ¿Qué cree que le ocurrirá si supiese que el hombre al que amó toda la vida y con quien por fin puede estar y cree que le corresponde, solamente la usa y le mintió desde el principio?

Dicho así, no sonaba tan fácil. Y el parecía el ogro de la historia.

-Se sentiría terrible. No sé como podría superar aquella depresión-confeso abatido.

-Lo mismo ocurre con Gin…-sentenció.

-Es completamente distinto. Él no se deprimiría ni cosa parecida. ¡Aquél hombre no tiene sentimientos!

-Peor que ello, no se deprimiría. Buscaría venganza.

-No me da miedo. Puedo cuidarme solo.

-No quiero averiguarlo.

-¡Pero no lo amas!-insistió.

-¡Tampoco lo amo a usted!-valla, aquello sí que había sido algo difícil de oír. Sintió una presión en el pecho. Al parecer ella notó algo de eso, porque al instante agregó-No entiendo lo que provoca en mi, pero tampoco me he enamorado-mintió.

Él la miró fijamente a sus ojos y pudo ver en ellos un brillo especial. Ahí comprendió todo: Las palabras de Matsumoto eran una mentira, ella sí estaba enamorada. Sonrió confundiendo a la rubia.

-Por favor dejemos esto aquí…-suplicó ella.

-¿Pones la felicidad de otra persona por encima de la tuya?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Pongo el deber por encima de todo.

-¡DESDE CUANDO, MALDITA SEA? No empieces con eso. El deber no tiene nada que ver en esto. Además jamás lo has puesto por sobre algo. Te conozco. ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo de vivir esto?-preguntó colérico.

-SI. Temo por lo que pueda pasar. Por lo que pueda pasarle.

-Ya te dije que se defenderme perfectamente solo.

-No de Gin, usted no lo conoce…

-Lo conozco perfectamente.

-No enojado…

-Matsumoto… Ahora que sé lo que sientes no quiero alejarme de ti…

Ella permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

-NO. Por favor déjeme. Déjeme aunque sea pensar esta noche. Mañana traeré una respuesta…-dicho aquello dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, alejándose del lugar tan pronto como pudo.

Hitsugaya se quedó congelado en su lugar, aún sintiendo el dulce sabor de aquel beso, y el amargo de sus palabras. Un sentimiento ambiguo.

No le creía ni una palabra. Ella hacía tiempo que había dejado de amar a Gin. Podía percibirlo en su mirada, en sus palabras…

Era un hecho, no se rendiría, menos ahora que conocía sus sentimientos por él. No sabía cómo haría, pero no dejaría escapar a la mujer que amaba. No importasen los problemas que se interpusieran, ellos estarían juntos tarde o temprano. Lo sabía. Podía presentirlo.

Sonrió convencido y dio media vuelta para seguir vigilando.

* * *

El resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad –suficiente emociones había tenido ya con Matsumoto- aunque parecía que no terminar jamás.

No sabía cuándo volvería a verla: Como había tocado el turno nocturno para vigilar, se les había concedido el día libre, por lo que no se encontraría con ella en el escuadrón; también dudó si iría al día siguiente, ya que en dos días era el baile del viejo, y seguramente –como habría hecho antes de aquél beso- se tomaría la tarde (y el día) para comprar un vestido.

No podía esperar dos días para verla. La espera se le haría eterna.

¿Por qué tenía que ser un hombre con tan poca experiencia para comportarse con las mujeres? ¡DEMONIOS! Seguro que el capitán Kyouraku sabría perfectamente que hacer… ¡Hasta el imbécil de Omaeda sabría qué hacer en su lugar! Y era patético que aquel desagradable prospecto de shinigami supiera que hacer y él no. Eso estaba muy mal.

Además ella había dicho que le daría la respuesta "mañana". ¿A qué se refería con "mañana? ¿Sería la mañana siguiente o debían pasar obligatoriamente las 24 horas que lo componen? ¡Aquello era muy difícil! ¿Por qué las mujeres no venían con alguna clase de manual? O que fuese un poco más clara ¿Era tanto pedir?

Siendo ya casi la hora en la que todo el mundo despertaba se apresuró para llegar a su habitación para descansar un poco. Seguro que una siesta aclararía sus pensamientos. ¡O mejor aún! Después de su siesta iría a buscarla. Era increíble, ya había solucionado su problema ¡Y ni siquiera había tenido que dormir!

Entró y trabó la puerta con la llave, como solía hacerlo siempre. Luego de haberse quitado su uniforme se recostó en una cama King size con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando el techo.

Espero que Morfeo hiciera lo suyo, pero nada ocurría. El sueño no aparecía sin importar que tantas cosas hiciera o cuantas vueltas diese. Demonios. Sabía por qué era: ANSIEDAD. Quería salir corriendo a buscarla, quería que el tiempo pasara rápido para ello, pero los minutos eran cruelmente largos, larguísimos, eternos diría él.

Se acurrucó por décimo cuarta vez y tapo su cabeza con la almohada, esperando poder dormir cuando de pronto sintió que alguien quería abrir la puerta de su habitación –aunque se vio impedido de hacerlo porque siempre cerraba con llave-

Su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Matsumoto? Luego se le ocurrió que podrían ser los ryoka intentando encontrar un lugar para esconderse. No movió un músculo y procuró no hacer ningún sonido. Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta con insistencia, si continuaban así iban a tirarla.

Por el golpeteo pudo descubrir que no era su teniente: Ella tenía una manera especial de llamar a las puertas, algo melódico, agradable. Tal como era ella.

Miró la puerta molesto, sin verdaderas intenciones de pararse. Si eran los ryoka ¡Qué los atrapase otro! Él había estado toda la noche despierto vigilando. Si no era aquella rubia debilidad suya, no se pararía abrir la puerta.

-¡Toushiro! ¡Toushiro!-la voz de Momo se hizo oír del otro lado, todavía golpeaba con insistencia-¿Estás ahí?-gritaba.

¡Demonios! ¿Es que acaso no tenía que trabajar? Bufó y volvió a poner la almohada sobre su cabeza. Lentamente los gritos de Hinamori fueron desapareciendo ¡Por fin Morfeo había decidido trabajar! Comenzó a sentirse cansado, para acabar finalmente dormido.

* * *

¿Darle una respuesta? ¿Qué respuesta diferente era la que le iba a dar? Ella no debía dejar a Gin, o mejor dicho, no podía hacerlo. Ella no podía abandonar a quien había salvado su vida, a quien creía que era el amor de su vida, y con quien quería estar eternamente… por lo menos todo aquello era así hasta un par de días atrás.

¿Amaba a su capitán? No sabía realmente si llamarlo amor. Lo que podía garantizar era que ese sentimiento era abismalmente distinto al que sentía o que alguna vez había sentido por Gin. Era algo mucho más intenso.

Siempre había tenido cariño por su capitán. Desde que era un "niño". Siempre le había tenido más paciencia que a los demás y había soportado cosas que ningún otro capitán hubiese soportado. Pero de aquel cariño a ¿Amor? ¿Cuándo habría empezado a sentir algo por ella? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Desde cuándo sentía algo por él? ¿Sería después del beso o es que aquél beso despertó el sentimiento que ella se esmeraba por negar?

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta cuando estuvo enamorada? ¿Había estado enamorada alguna vez?

Todas las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, y ella –en vano- trataba de que se esfumasen tapando su rostro con la almohada. Lo mejor sería descansar… ¡O pensar en el vestido que debía comprarse para el baile! Aquella sería una buena manera de desconectarse. Tan pronto como pudiese descansar un poco correría a alguna tienda para empezar a buscar el vestido perfecto.

Esto no era una manera de evadir sus problemas, claro que no. O si lo era, ella jamás lo reconocería.

* * *

_Al instante la reconoció: Lo único que tenía de diferente era que su cabello había crecido largos centímetros hasta llegar a su cintura; pero tenía los mismos ojos brillantes, la misma sonrisa contagiosa y la misma alegría._

_Era la teniente del décimo escuadrón. Ahora SU teniente. Se encontraba animadamente hablando con otros miembros de su nuevo escuadrón. Todos se encontraban expectantes, esperando a su nuevo capitán… ¡que era él!_

_Al notarlo en la entrada, al ver su haori blanco se hizo un profundo silencio. Seguramente estaban esperando algún hombre grande y de apariencia hosca: No un niño de unos 15 años, aproximadamente. De cabello blanco y enormes ojos aguamarina, con entrecejo fruncido._

_Notando el silencio que se hizo en el lugar ella volteó y fijó sus hermosos ojos en él. El flamante capitán pudo sentir como su pulso se aceleró cuando notó que ella le estaba mirando. De manera inconsciente esbozo una media sonrisa –con la secreta esperanza de que ella lo recordase-, ella sonrió también._

_Aquél día se dio cuenta que el destino existía. No era casual que ella fuese la teniente del escuadrón que él ahora iba a liderar. No era casual que fuese ella quien le dijo que debía volverse un shinigami. No era casual que ella hubiese cambiado su vida por completo: ERA EL DESTINO._

_Ella se acercó con sensual andar y mucho ánimo. Hizo una reverencia y se presentó._

_-Taichou, mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou del décimo escuadrón. A sus órdenes-él espero que ella dijese algo más. Que lo recordaba… ¡Algo! Pero no agregó nada más._

_Él permaneció alrededor de diez segundos observándola embelesado, rogando porque se acordase quién era._

_-¿Sucede algo, taichou?-inquirió._

_-Ah, no. Yo soy el nuevo capitán Hitsugaya, Toushiro. Encantado de conocerte._

_Estiró su mano y ella rápidamente la tomó. Y tal como aquél día pudo sentir aquel aroma a flores, aquel que había guardado en su memoria por años. El que cada vez que olía, podía recordarla; como aquel día, sintió que algo se estaba formando._

_Aquella estrechada de manos no fue como cualquier otra, sino todo lo contrario: El contacto con aquella suave piel fue la inyección de vitalidad que necesitaba. Intentó controlar sonrojarse, pero fue en vano, había anhelado aquel mínimo contacto desde que había aparecido en su vida._

_Sin notarlo se había quedado mirándola –nuevamente- a lo que ella repreguntó._

_-¿Qué ocurre? Ha estado mirándome por largo rato-él apartó la vista tan rápido como pudo._

_-Olvídalo, no es nada._

_Al parecer era un hecho: No lo recordaba. La única persona que había comprendido por lo que estaba pasando no lo recordaba. Y aunque lo recordase ¿De qué serviría? Mejor era dejar de soñar, dejar de pensar imposibles._

_Si lo recordaba o no, nada tenía que ver con él, sentenció._

_Y aquél fue el día en el que Toushiro Hitsugaya se propuso –en vano- dejar de pensar en aquella mujer. No hacerse más ilusiones. Aquello sería lo mejor._

"_Ahora, quien debe sostener mi corazón es una flor brillante, que florece en los meses fríos"

* * *

_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Aquella siesta había sido reparadora, maravillosa. La mejor parte de aquello era que había soñado con el día en que se habían reencontrado: Había soñado con ella.

Todavía podía sentir la decepción y el dolor que sintió cuando Matsumoto no lo reconoció. ¿Tanto había cambiado? Tarde se había dado cuenta de quién era él. Afortunadamente se había dado cuenta. Pero la sensación de perder a la mujer con la que había soñado desde un principio había sido terrible, su mundo se había hecho pedazos; esta sensación era abismalmente distinta a la que había sentido cuando la había besado. Su mundo había vuelto a tener sentido.

Ya no había motivos para negar aquel sentimiento. Ya no debía olvidarla: Ahora debía conquistarla. Y eso haría. No dejaría ir a una mujer tan maravillosa como ella. Sería suya. El destino así lo querría.

Salió de la cama de un salto, preparado para arreglarse para ir a buscarla. Miró el reloj: 18:02. Bueno, todavía no se cumplían las 24 horas, seguro no importaría si se encontrasen "accidentalmente" antes de concluir el plazo acordado.

* * *

Finalmente había conseguido y comprado el vestido perfecto para la gala de Yamamoto. Claro que había gastado más de la mitad de su sueldo en él y el resto en los maravillosos zapatos que combinasen… pero eso ahora no era importante. Ella era la prueba viviente de que las compras hacían olvidar todos los males y las cuestiones que pudiesen preocupar.

Sonrió complacida mientras caminaba cargada de bolsas por los pasillos de la soul society. Absorta en sus pensamientos no notó que su capitán se encontraba enfrente de ella sino hasta que chocó con él, cayendo todas las bolsas sobre ambos –y ella sobre su capitán-

-¿Podrías tener más cuidado la próxima?-ella se sonrojó como un tomate y se levantó de un salto.

-Podría haberme dicho que se encontraba allí, y nunca nos hubiésemos chocado-sacó la lengua y comenzó a juntar sus bolsas. Lo malo del efecto del shopping era que duraba demasiado poco, todos los nervios habían vuelto. ¿Cómo se suponía que juntaría la fuerza suficiente para decirle NO al hombre con el cual se moría por estar?

Evitaba mirarlo por todos los medios, como si aquello fuese a salvarla de aquella situación.

-Lo siento, la próxima te avisaré entonces…

-Bueno, si… ¡Adiós!-intentó escaparse pero él se le puso enfrente, deteniéndola.

-Espera…-ella permaneció inmóvil en su lugar y se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo-¿Ya has comprado el vestido para ir al baile?-preguntó tontamente.

Se sintió el hombre más estúpido del mundo luego de hacer aquella pregunta: Tanto había esperado para hablar con ella ¿Solo para preguntarle si había comprado un estúpido vestido?

-Sí… ¡Y los zapatos también!-aquella charla era realmente tensa. En nada se parecía a las que solían tener antes de aquél beso.

-¿Gastando otra vez el sueldo por adelantado?-levantó una ceja, ella levantó los hombros resignada y miró hacia el cielo.

-Es algo que no puedo evitar…-se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Él tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, quién buscaba por todos lados un lugar para escapar-¿Usted irá?-inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mirándolo finalmente.

-Supongo que sí, aunque no me decido por el color…

-Negro con corbata azul-lo interrumpió teniendo aquellos arrebatos tan característicos de ella.

Él –nuevamente- levantó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó y rápidamente desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Yo… lo siento…

-No deberías. Me parece una idea genial-comentó gentilmente.

-¿Irá con Hinamori?-preguntó sin poder dejar de notar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

-….Si-respondió luego de largos minutos de agonizante silencio, abatido-¿Y tú con Ichimaru?

-Hace dos días que no sé nada de él… no lo sé realmente. Si aparece…

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?-preguntó de pronto.

-¿Haciendo qué…?-intentó fingir que no comprendía, pero una sola mirada bastó para descubrirla. Suspiró resignada-Creo que es más fácil que hablar de lo que en realidad ocurre…

-Quiero ir contigo-sentenció.

-No puede, y lo sabe. Ya invitó a otra.

-¿Qué has pensado?

-Lo mismo que ayer… no he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar.

-No te has querido enfrentar a ello.

-Puede ser, yo no tengo valor como para enfrentarlo…

-Encontrémonos esta noche-suplicó acercándose a ella dos pasos, quedando peligrosamente cerca. Ella se sonrojó. No podía evitarlo, ella quería que estuviesen juntos tanto como él.

Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en ella. Había olvidado por completo que se encontraban en uno de los pasillos más transitados de la soul society –y al parecer, ella también-. No le importaba quien pudiese verlos, lo que el resto pudiese decir: Solo le importaba ella.

Se acercó mirando aquellos deliciosos labios rosados, dispuesto a saborearlos una vez más. Ella parecía no tener intenciones de negarse a ello.

-Taichou yo…-sabía que debía impedir lo que estaba por suceder, pero no quería hacerlo. Nada quería más que volver a sentirlo cerca, que volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Su respiración se había acelerado.

-¡TOUSHIRO!-un grito ensordecedor interrumpió la escena. Los gritos de Hinamori.

Ambos se separaron y fingieron que nada ocurría. O hicieron lo que pudieron para fingirlo.

-Momo...-susurró al tiempo que ella se colgaba de él y lo abrazaba y besaba con ternura.

Rangiku simplemente la miró intentando disimular el dolor que aquella escena le causaba. Claro, estaba la opción de salir corriendo, pero aquello sería demasiado sospechoso. Ella era una mujer fuerte. Debía soportar.

-Te he buscado todo el día. He ido a tu habitación y no te encontrabas allí ¿dónde has estado?

-Disculpa, dormí gran parte del día, no oí cuando llamaste-mintió.

-Ah, hola Rangiku san-la saludó con una sonrisa. Aparentemente recién había notado que se encontraba ahí. Ella movió la cabeza en señal de saludo. Intentando contenerse al ver a aquella niña besar a su capitán.

-Bueno, creo que yo debería irme…

-Matsumoto, no es necesario-la interrumpió. Intentando tomar su mano, ella se alejó aún más.

-En serio, no hay problema por mí… Además debo llevar un montón de bolsas a mi cuarto-sonrió fingidamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas.

Si ella sabía que él solo tenía ojos para una sola mujer –que era ella- ¿Por qué demonios aquella escena le hacía tan mal? ¿Sería porque de verdad así debía ser? ¿Por qué él debía estar con Hinamori y no con ella? Ellos tenían tantas cosas en común…

-Déjame ayudarte entonces.

-NO. En serio taichou, no necesito su ayuda. Permiso-hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para correr tan rápido como pudo de aquel lugar. Para alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquella escena: Era claro que la mujer perfecta para él era alguien como Hinamori.

Corrió hasta que por fin pudo adentrarse en aquel espacio en el cual sentía que podía expresar todo su dolor, sus sentimientos. Cerró la puerta con ella, luego la trabó con llave. Apoyó su espalda en ella y lentamente se deslizó hasta quedar sentada, con las piernas pegadas al pecho.

Finalmente unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Pequeñas pero llenas de sufrimiento. Se sentía una idiota solo de pensar en aquello: Si él la quería ¿Por qué lloraba? Hinamori no era mejor que ella, y sin embargo no podía dejar de creer que ella era la mujer que su capitán necesitaba.

Era una idiota: Una idiota por pensarlo y más aún por sentirlo, por sentir que ella era la mujer equivocada. Sabía que jamás podría librarse de las ataduras de Gin, que el destino así lo querría. No podía explicarle el por qué su vida estaría siempre atada a la de aquel hombre, él no sabría comprenderlo.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos para por fin poder soltar su llanto. Todavía tenía la secreta esperanza de que algo sucediera y las cadenas que la ataban a Gin se rompieran para siempre.

* * *

Por fin había podido librarse de Hinamori, con la falsa promesa de que luego se verían.

¿Por qué no la dejas y ya? Era una pregunta que rondaba su mente. Quizás por simple lástima… lástima de haberla utilizado, ilusionado y luego qué ¿la tiraría a la basura? Ahí sería declarado como el hombre más insensible de la historia, no lo dudaba.

Pero por otro lado sabía que debía hacerlo. Era lo mejor para ambos. A lo mejor ella finalmente se olvidaría de aquella obsesión y se fijaría en Izuru, su eterno enamorado. Pero lo importante es que era lo mejor para ella, y con "ella" no se refería Hinamori, sino a Matsumoto.

"Después del baile la dejaría" finalmente lo había decidido. Ella estaba demasiado emocionada con aquel estúpido baile, no podría arruinárselo. Y aunque se empeñase en negarlo, él también se encontraba entusiasmado con la idea de ir, ya que podría finalmente verla fuera de aquel uniforme que debían usar con habitualidad.

Caminaba veloz hacia su habitación. Conocía perfectamente el camino si bien nunca había llegado hasta allí. No tenía idea ni de cómo sería por dentro, o siquiera la puerta. Siempre se había mantenido alejado. Hasta hoy.

Finalmente llegó frente a una enorme puerta de cedro que tenía una placa que rezaba "Matsumoto, Rangiku" escrito en hiragana. Tocó una vez y no obtuvo respuesta. Intentó nuevamente y nada.

* * *

-Matsumoto, sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta-ordenó, pero no se oyó ni el ruido de una mosca-Por favor, solo quiero que hablemos-Nada, el mismo absoluto silencio. Apoyó las manos sobre la puerta. ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado tirarla!-¡Matsumoto! ¡Matsumoto!-insistió mientras continuaba con su golpeteo. Todo aquello fue en vano porque no obtuvo respuesta.

Toushiro había previsto aquello así que sacó una pequeña libreta y una lapicera de su haori y escribió algo allí que luego pasó por debajo de la puerta, finalmente se retiró del lugar.

-Matsumoto sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta-aquella orden era inconfundible: Su capitán.

En sus condiciones no podía abrirle la puerta a nadie: Llevaba llorando desconsoladamente cerca de dos horas; sus ojos estaban rojos y con suerte podía unir dos palabras sin sollozar.

Rezó porque se fuera, pero allí seguía él, insistiendo. Aquello amaba de él, que jamás se rendía… pero no ahora, ahora debía irse por su salud mental.

Lluego de insistir y suplicar numerosas veces se retiró, y antes de que ella volviese a ahogar su cabeza en la almohada notó que un pequeño papel se escabullía por debajo de la puerta.

Se paro para ver de qué se trataba. La caligrafía era inconfundible. Leyó:

_No importa lo que pase, sé que estaremos juntos y para siempre. TE AMO y eso es todo lo que importa._

_No dejaré de luchar por ti._

Sonrió tontamente y releyó la nota mil veces. Aquello era una cursilería, de las que su capitán hubiese sido incapaz de realizar. Apretó la nota contra su pecho y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más: Puede que el amor lo estuviese cambiando.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció :)? Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo._

_Es una lástima q no se vean los links de las fotos, seguiré probando, porque hay algunas de Toushiro que valen la pena ver –está muy guapo ;)-_

_Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic :). Les prometo seguir luchando con estos links para que puedan verlas –pero mientras tengo la imagen, de cómo es Toushiro en mi historia, en mi perfil :)-._

_Espero que nos leamos pronto. Mil gracias nuevamente._

_Besitos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia, ningún personaje de Bleach me pertenece. La historia tampoco. Todo pertenece al señor Tite Kubo (Aunque no me ofendería si me los prestase por un rato…).

¡Disfruten! Nos leemos abajo :).

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: Todo por amor**

Finalmente había llegado el día del tan ansiado baile. Los ánimos se encontraban muy relajados a pesar de la crítica situación que atravesaba la soul society –la invasión de los ryoka, la próxima ejecución de Kuchiki, Rukia, entre alguno de los sucesos-. Ese día parecía que los problemas se habían desvanecido.

La luz que entraba por la ventana le indicó ya había amanecido, y por más que lo intentó no pudo continuar durmiendo. Se sentó en su cama, aún dormida. Se desperezó como si fuese un gato y luego notó que en su mano aún tenía aprisionada aquella nota. La releyó mil veces, aumentando su sonrisa con cada lectura, tal como había ocurrido anteriormente. Todos los problemas parecían volverse pequeños al leerla. Todos los impedimentos se desvanecían.

Se estiró para volver a tirarse en la cama. Para algunos sería tarde, pero no para ella que estaba segura de que podría dormir un poco más. Con sus manos tanteó que tan hinchados tenía los ojos, y para su desgracia noto que lo estaban mucho más de lo que había imaginado. ¡Demonios! ¡Justo el día del baile! ¡Maldito amor que la hacía llorar! ¿Por qué debía llorar por todo?

Antes de volver a dormir fue en búsqueda de unas cremas que la ayudarían con su terrible problema. Cuando se sentó frente a su enorme espejo para poder ponérselas alguien llamó a la puerta. Pensó en no abrir, después de todo no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo: Además de encontrarse con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y tener sus cabellos enmarañados su vestimenta constaba en una ajustada remera violeta de tiritas y un pantaloncillo negro –prendas que utilizaba para dormir-. Lamentablemente el golpeteo continuó y no tuvo otra opción que envolverse en su bata rosada y dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó bastante molesta antes de abrir.

-Gin…

Su corazón se detuvo. Había vuelto ¿Qué querría ahora? Lejos de sentirse contenta por su visita abrió lentamente la puerta, con la mirada fija al piso.

-Buen día Ran chan. ¡Oh valla! ¡Te ves terrible!-comentó al verla con atención.

-¿Qué quieres Gin?-preguntó impaciente por cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Pensé que te alegraría verme. Es una pena el haberme equivocado…

-Desapareciste por dos días sin dar explicación alguna y luego apareces diciendo que luzco terrible. ¿En serio esperas que luego de todo eso te reciba con alegría? Vete y regresa cuando tengas sentido de la ubicación-jamás había sido tan grosera con él, pero si a su actual sentimiento con él se le sumaba que le había dicho que se encontraba terrible…

El cambio en ella fue asombroso, pero a Gin no le importó en lo más mínimo. Supuso que su malestar se debía a su desaparición de dos días y que no obtuviese ninguna explicación.

-Oh lo siento. Creí que sería bueno volver para el baile, sino tendrías que ir sola…-comento con fingida inocencia.

-Para que sepas aquello me importa en lo más mínimo. Podría ir perfectamente sola, aunque ya había recibido muchísimas invitaciones-cruzó los brazos y lo miró desafiante. Él por su parte continúo sonriendo. Desvió la vista al cuello de la muchacha y pareció reparar en algo ya que levemente abrió sus ojos.

-Te has quitado el colgante-lo había llevado desde que se lo regaló a la edad de 20 años, y desde entonces jamás se lo había quitado. Muchas veces lo había sentido como las cadenas que la mantenían cautiva.

-Si… no combinaban con el vestido-mintió.

-Me han dicho que has pasado demasiado tiempo con tu taichou, Ran chan-dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema. Ella quedó helada ¿Sería que sabía algo? Siempre había sospechado aún sin tener motivos…

-Pues se equivocan, Hace días que no voy a la oficina-comentó fingiendo desinterés-Me lo he cruzado por los pasillos y me ha dado indicaciones sobre el escuadrón. Nada más.

-Nunca me ha gustado lo interesado que parece estar en ti, aquella preocupación constante-soltó para molestarla.

-No existe ninguna clase de interés del que tú hablas. Simplemente se preocupa porque soy su fukutaichou, y por lo agradecido que es, simplemente es porque fui yo quien lo obligó a volverse un shinigami-mintió mostrando un completo desinterés ante el hecho.

Aún hoy podía recordar a su capitán cuando era pequeño y la manera en la que se conocieron. Una sensación de felicidad la invadió con solo recordarlo. Muchas veces solía cerrar los ojos y las imágenes de aquel día aparecían en su mente. Qué manera graciosa que tenía el destino de jugar con ellos.

-Bueno Ran chan, veo que estás demasiado malhumorada ahora. Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho-besó sus labios y luego se retiró sin que ella pudiese decir nada.

* * *

_Era una calurosa tarde de verano. Magnifica para pasar al aire libre. Ella se encontraba en la terraza de su hogar, recibiendo la brisa fresca que el día regalaba. Finalmente había tenido un día libre. Tanto lo había esperado ¡Parecían nunca llegar! Pensaba pasarlo lejos de la soul society, lejos de las presiones, los escuadrones y las órdenes de su viejo capitán y el viejo Yamamoto._

_Inhaló y ensanchó su sonrisa al tiempo que pensaba en todas las cosas que haría ese día. Se apoyó en el barandal y perdida en sus pensamientos observó la tienda de dulces que tenían cruzando la calle. Aquella que tanto le gustaba a Gin. ¡Eso era! Iría a comprarle algunos dulces para sorprenderlo cuando llegase, y así se diese cuenta de lo mucho que ella pensaba en él. Siempre._

_Rápidamente bajó, cruzó la calle y entró a la tienda para encontrarse con que el dueño del negocio maltrataba a un cliente: Un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos aguamarina, con expresión fría como el hielo. Si ella hubiese sido otra clase de mujer habría sentido miedo. ¡Pero Rangiku Matsumoto a nada temía!_

_-Ahora vete, vete pronto-ordenó el tendero. Sabía que no debía entrometerse, que no era su asunto… Pero no toleraba las injusticias y estaba siendo testigo de una. Sin poder con su genio se puso en el papel de defensora de aquel niño._

_-¡ESA NO ES FORMA DE DARLE EL CAMBIO A TUS CLIENTES!-gritó y sin darse cuenta empujó al niño con sus pechos contra la vidriera de los dulces, provocando que él se golpease-¿Crees que podes tratarlo así simplemente porque es un niño? No sabía que esta tienda era un establecimiento tan descortés. _

_El tendero había quedado helado. No podía comprender aquella situación. La rubia tomó al pequeño niño por la ropa. Decidió que haría su buena acción del día: le enseñaría a defenderse._

_-¿Y tú cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir llorando por esto, eh? ¡Si eres un hombre solo di lo que piensas!_

_Él la miró molesto, ella no entendió el por qué._

_-¿DE QUIÉN PENSAS QUE FUE LA CULPA DE ESTO? ADEMÁS NO ESTOY LLORANDO. ¡DEJAME IR!-gritó el peliblanco dejando a Rangiku atónita, quizás más de lo que estaba el tendero. Empezó a moverse para zafarse de aquel agarre-¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES IR!-finalmente lo había logrado. Luego de eso salió corriendo de la tienda tan rápido como pudo._

_-Hey, hey, espera…-se acercó a la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el niño se había alejado._

_A lo mejor su buena acción del día se había visto frustrada por su increíble falta de tacto.

* * *

_

Un larguísimo baño de espumas había sido la inyección de energía y buen humor que había estado necesitando. Junto con la espuma se fue toda su ira y cualquier malestar que podía tener.

Afortunadamente su centenar de cremas habían funcionado disminuyendo notoriamente su hinchazón y ojeras –aunque aún así sus ojos podían verse algo más hinchado de lo habitual-

Por decima vez en el día se sentó frente a su enorme espejo y comenzó a peinar su larga y dorada cabellera. La nota que había dejado su capitán ayer había renovado sus esperanzas y también le otorgó valentía para arriesgarse a vivir esa historia de amor. Sonrió a su reflejo. Su sonrisa se veía radiante, sus ojos llenos de alegría.

Ya había terminado de marcar su peinado y de colocarse su sutil maquillaje –mucho rímel y labios y mejillas rosadas- cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Miró su reloj: Aún faltaba hora y media para que Gin llegase. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una apenada Momo Hinamori. ¡Demonios! Momento oportuno encontró para aparecer y aumentar su culpa.

-Ran… Rangiku san, yo… yo…

-Hinamori… ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó al notar su expresión.

-Bueno Rangiku san, yo me preguntaba si… bueno, como eres tan bella y… todos los chicos te miran, yo… yo me estaba preguntando si… podrías ayudarme a prepararme para el baile-concluyó finalmente, luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto.

¿Ayudar a la mujer que iría con su capitán mientras ella se moría por estar en su lugar? La respuesta rondaba en su mente "NO" ¿Se estaría volviendo más mala por pensar así?

-Muchas gracias Hinamori, pero tú eres muy bonita sin estar arreglada, no creo que necesites ayuda-rechazó sutilmente.

-¡NO! Por favor, Rangiku san-suplicó-Necesito estar bonita. Toushiro está muy extraño últimamente, y temo que ya no le guste. Por eso debo estar bonita, para él, para poder gustarle.

Un sabor amargo invadió su boca: Su "amiga" estaba pidiéndole que se arreglase para estar atractiva y cautivar a su novio, el hombre al que amaba, el cual casualmente era su capitán, y el cual casualmente le había confesado a ella –Rangiku-que la amaba, quedando ella como ¿La mala de la película? Si se lo veía por ese lado, por más que quisiera, no podía negarse.

Visto así, ella era una bruja. ¡Una bruja! ¡Aquello estaba mal! ¡Jamás había sido una bruja! Debía reivindicar su papel, en esta historia era la dama a la cual se le impedía estar con el hombre que ella quería por el qué dirán. Era SU historia, no podía ser la bruja.

Tras permanecer unos minutos en silencio, dubitativa, respondió.

-Entra por favor-y la teniente del quinto escuadrón así lo hizo-Toma asiento-señaló el pequeño taburete frente a su enorme escritorio donde tenía todos sus maquillajes y enorme espejo. Aquello iba a ser más agitado de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Finalmente estuvo lista, y agradeció la impuntualidad habitual de Gin, ya que por ayudar a Hinamori –la cual quedó muy bonita- había tardado mucho más de lo esperado, pero sin duda alguna, había quedado fantástica: Sus cabellos estaban repletos de bucles delicadamente agarrados por detrás con cuatro horquillas con brillantes; su vestido era color azul… No, azul no: Aguamarina –del mismo color que los ojos de su capitán-; con escote en forma de corazón con delgadas tiritas que se ataban detrás de la nuca y marcaba sensualmente sus curvas sin llegar a ser ajustado. Era largo y tenía vuelo, le quedaba sencillamente genial. Coronaba aquella imagen con unos tacones plateados que se escondían bajo la falda de su vestido.

Tocaron la puerta. Justo a tiempo Gin había llegado. Abrió la puerta y por primera vez en el día la sonrisa del peliplata desapareció al verla, para ser reemplazada por una mueca de sorpresa. Estaba anonadado.

-Luces increíble, Ran chan-comentó mirándola descaradamente. Ella alzó una ceja, hacía tiempo no veía aquella expresión en él. Optó por tomarlo como un alago.

-Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?-lo tomó del brazo y caminaron hasta llegar al salón del primer escuadrón donde se realizaba la celebración.

El ambiente era sencillamente perfecto: El lugar estaba increíblemente bien arreglado; las luces tenues generaban un clima romántico.

Tan pronto entró, todos –sí, todos- voltearon a observarla: Se veía maravillosa, y se sabía hermosa, lo que le aportaba un encanto especial. Aquella seguridad que irradiaba la volvía más despampanante aún.

Rangiku no podía dejar de admirar el lugar, los ánimos, las vestimentas: aquellos trajes y vestidos destacaban lo mejor de cada uno –como el excelente porte del capitán Kuchiki o los pequeños hombros y cintura de Nanao-.

Todos –con excepción de los miembros del onceavo y el doceavo escuadrón-se encontraban en el lugar. Festejando y charlando alegremente en grupos. Tan pronto como llegaron Gin desapareció, tal como solía hacerlo siempre, dejándola completamente sola en la mitad del salón.

Permaneció allí, inmóvil, admirando a los presentes. Observando uno por uno los rostros hasta que se encontró con unos ojos aguamarina que la observaba fijamente con devoción, casi sin disimulo. Era él, su capitán: Se encontraba perfecto, aún más apuesto de lo que podía recordarlo. Siguiendo su consejo había optado por un traje negro y una corbata azul. Todo era perfecto, bueno, todo menos su compañía: con él se encontraba su novia ante los ojos del resto, y estaba verdaderamente bonita. Y claro, ¡Si ella la había arreglado!: Llevaba su corto cabello con ondas, un maquillaje delicado con largas pestañas y un vestido hasta arriba de las rodillas de escote redondo, color amarillo, con un fino cinturón color negro en su cintura y zapatos de igual color.

¡Qué envidia tenía de ella! Colgada de su brazo, pegada a él.

Por un momento se sintió pequeñita, insegura. Rompió el contacto visual y jugó con el vuelo de su vestido, con la mirada fija en el piso, intentando disimular su incomodidad.

Podía sentir su mirada penetrante. Podía sentir que la devoraba con su mirada. Esbozó una pequeña y tonta sonrisa. Pronto Isane y Nanao se acercaron a ella, y no pudieron continuar con aquel juego de miradas.

-¿Te han vuelto a dejar sola, Rangiku san?-preguntó tímidamente Isane, quien lucía un ajustado vestido de tiritas color gris plata, que sin duda había sido elegido por la capitana Unohana. Se veía muy bonita.

-Oh… si. Venir con Gin jamás puede ser buena idea. Es como estar sola-bromeó mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba su capitán, cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, ninguna de nosotras tenemos pareja tampoco-comentó quitándole importancia al hecho.

-¿Kyouraku taichou no ha invitado a Nanao al baile?-preguntó boquiabierta y sorprendida. Hubiese jurado que no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así para seducirla. Isane negó con la cabeza y Nanao, con los brazos cruzados miraba hacia un costado, molesta ante el hecho.

Tan pronto como la teniente de cabellos negros y gafas abrió su boca para despotricar contra su mujeriego capitán, una música lenta y romántica comenzó a sonar, y las felices parejas corrieron a la pista, incluyendo a Hitsugaya y Hinamori.

A la maldita Hinamori y su estúpidamente sexy capitán.

Con un sabor amargo en la boca, Rangiku se retiró de aquella pista, acompañada por las tenientes del octavo y cuarto escuadrón. La rubia observó a Gin hablar amenazadoramente con el capitán Aizen, lo cual también fue notado por Toushiro, que miraba atentamente desde la pista. Ella conocía perfectamente al peliplateado, y sabía cuando estaba enojado. A juzgar por su expresión, lo estaba. Y mucho.

Las chicas se encontraban aisladas cuando el capitán del octavo escuadrón se acercó galante y luego de una reverencia tomó la mano de a Nanao, invitándola a bailar. Ella se sonrojó cual tomate y se dejó llevar hasta la pista, donde al instante comenzaron a bailar. Muy juntos.

-Valla, ellos hacen una pareja genial. Jamás comprenderé por qué no están juntos-comentó Isane mientras los observaba bailar. Suspiró-Ojalá alguien me mirase como Kyouraku taichou mira a Nanao san.

-A mí también me gustaría Isane san, a mi también-respondió, sabiendo que había alguien que la miraba con el mismo amor que Kyouraku le profesaba a Nanao con una sola mirada. Pero en este caso había un pequeñísimo detalle: Sus parejas.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Si no era fácil para Nanao y el capitán Kyouraku, que eran la pareja perfecta ¿Por qué lo sería para ella y para Toushiro?

-Buenas noches, Isane san… Rangiku san-las saludó el recién llegado y avergonzado teniente Iba. Ellas correspondieron al saludo, Isane un poco más sonrojada de lo habitual-Yo me… estaba preguntando si, bueno… Rangiku san, me estaba preguntando si… ¿podría robarte a Isane san por una pieza?-preguntó nervioso, escondido detrás de sus anteojos negros. La peligris se sonrojó violentamente. Y eso que la teniente del décimo escuadrón pensaba que nadie podía sonrojarse tanto.

Río y sonrió amablemente. Siempre había intuido aquella relación. Hacían una muy bonita pareja. Sintió el impulso de suspirar pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué todas las parejas parecían bonitas y perfectas salvo la suya con su capitán?

-Puedes robarla por dos-respondió y miró, sonriente, como su otra amiga se alejaba. Ahí había sido la segunda. Se había quedado oficialmente sola.

Resopló con cierta molestia. Tanto preparativo para quedar sola y plantada. Ni siquiera había visto a Hisagi como para que pudiese sentirse atractiva o interesante. Nuevamente se cruzó de brazos y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Se recargó en la pared y contempló hacia la nada, esperando que aquella horrorosa tortura terminase una vez más.

La primera canción había terminado, pero parecía que nadie se había dado por aludido. No pudo contener más el suspiro. Suspiró, con bronca e indignación. Miró hacia el frente y su corazón se detuvo: A paso seguro, vio acercarse a su capitán. ¡Se dirigía hacia ella! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarse? ¿Correr?

Lamentablemente no pudo optar por ninguna solución ya que él se encontraba demasiado cerca cuando optó por correr. Se mordió el labio inferior con ansias, con los ojos puestos en él.

-Esta muy sola-dijo cuando se acercó.

-Y usted demasiado acompañado-respondió levantando una ceja, con incredulidad, refiriéndose a Hinamori.

-Ella está bailando con Aizen ahora, tenemos para rato.

-Ten cuidado, podrías quedarte sin novia. Siempre me dado por sospechar aquella extraña devoción.

-No importa. Podría soportarlo-respondió levantando los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto-¿Te gustaría bailar?-preguntó ofreciéndole su mano, aguardando por una respuesta.

-No puedo. Tengo pareja.

-Que te ha dejado sola sin dudarlo dos veces…-agregó sin bajar su mano, aún esperando respuesta.

-Está bien-respondió luego de pensarlo por unos instantes-Pero no sea muy cariñoso, sería sospechoso si lo fuera-tomó la mano del peliblanco con cierta inseguridad, y él comenzó a guiarla a la pista.

-Va a costarme. Estás hermosa hoy. Siempre has sido Hermosa, pero hoy te encuentras particularmente tentadora.

-Haga el esfuerzo-ordenó mientras se preparaban para bailar. Ella apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de él, con la otra tomó el vuelo de su vestido y luego tomó la mano Toushiro, quien a su vez la tomó por la cintura.

Sintió un agradable cosquilleo con el contacto. Sentía que quemaba su mano allí.

-Jamás pensé que podríamos bailar así-comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos aguamarina que la tenían maravillada.

-¿Así como?-preguntó de una manera que casi logra derretir a Rangiku. Era tan INCREIBLEMENTE SEDUCTOR. Debería ser ilegal aquello.

-Aún con tacones debo mirar hacia arriba para poder ver sus ojos-bromeó. A él pareció no gustarle nada su chiste.

-Puedo hacer cosas mucho más divertidas con mi nueva altura. Si quieres podría mostrártelas-sintió que sus rodillas fallaban cuando él susurró aquello en su oído. Lo apartó rápidamente, casi de un empujón.

Al igual que trató apartar de un empujón todas las divertidas y tentadoras cosas que podría hacer con su nueva altura... ¡Basta! Eso había sido suficiente.

Evitó controlar su sonrojo.

-Es evidente que te morías por venir conmigo, Matsumoto. Dijiste que viniese de azul para que combinásemos. Eso hacen las parejas.

-¿Eh?-preguntó desconcertada.

-Mi corbata y tu vestido. Ambas son azules-le hizo notar

-¡Ai Taichou! Cómo se nota que poco entiende de colores: Su corbata es azul Francia, mí vestido color aguamarina-lo corrigió con superioridad y orgullo. Él frunció el entrecejo.

-Entonces seguimos combinando: Mis ojos son como tu vestido. Me he cansado de escucharte decir que de ese color son mis ojos-levantó una ceja y sonrió dulcemente.

-Es porque usted no entiende nada de colores, por eso debo asesorarlo.

-Hay veces que no se qué haría sin ti.

-Andaría por la vida sin saber el nombre de ningún color-respondió divertida.

-Mi vida no tendría color-la corrigió-No sería feliz, no tendría nadie de quien estar profundamente enamorado-ella cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Encontraría otra-comentó con pesar.

-Nadie como tú. Mi destino es estar enamorado de ti-Ella sonrió, bajó su mirada y continuaron bailando en silencio un rato más, hasta que él lo rompió-Muero de ganas de besarte…

La rubia sintió como su rostro se teñía de un violento rojo.

-No puede. Absténgase.

-Vayámonos de aquí, juntos-ofreció pegando más sus cuerpos, olvidando a quienes los rodeaban. Por poco Rangiku lo olvida también…

-No podemos-respondió con pesar, alejándose de él. Nada quería más que escapar de aquel lugar con él. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser todo tan difícil y ella tan indecisa?-Además debe quedarse para el discurso de Yamamoto soutaichou.

-Él no me interesa en este momento. Menos aún su discurso. Lo sabrá comprender, o en cualquier casi inventaré algo para justificar mi ausencia.

Era increíble: Además de ir contra las normas, su capitán estaba dispuesto a mentir por ella. Qué gran cambio.

-¿Está dispuesto a hacer una locura por esto?

-Estoy dispuesto a realizar mil, con tal de estar a tu lado. Vámonos -insistió.

-Yo… yo…-_¿Qué decirle? _Si se moría por ir aunque no debía hacerlo-Debo irme-tras decir eso salió corriendo del lugar con increíble rapidez, con la esperanza de poder pensar un poco hasta que la alcanzara.

-¡Espera Matsumoto!-corrió tras ella con todas sus energías, sin importarle quien pudiese haberlo visto.

Por fin la alcanzó en los amplios jardines. La tomó por el brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

-¿Por qué sigues negando lo que sientes? No puedes ir contra tus sentimientos. Sé que deseas esto tanto como yo.

No supo por qué toda su cordura pareció desaparecer de un instante a otro. A lo mejor fue el poco sake que había tomado, o el aire primaveral, o… aquél brillo especial en los ojos de su capitán –aquel brillo que lo delató, decían que todo lo que sentía por ella era cierto-. No entendió por qué un terrible calor, que quemaba como el mismo fuego, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, y unas irrefrenables ganas de por fin estar con el hombre al que tanto deseaba.

-Vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos-susurró ella, y la felicidad recorrió el cuerpo de peliblanco, iluminando sus ojos con un brillo especial. Más especial aún.

Bastó que él tirara de su mano delicadamente para que corriese tras de sí, sin importarle quienes podían rodearlos. Se dejó guiar por los pasillos del primer escuadrón.

La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. La lujuria también.

Entraron a uno de los cuartos y Toushiro cerró la puerta tras él con llave.

Rangiku no pudo evitar sentirse como uno de los personajes de sus novelas: Huyendo para entregarse a él, a escondidas. Cómo aquella historia que tanto le gustaba, de un amor prohibido, en la que los protagonistas, pese al odio que sus familias se profesaban y los otros impedimentos que tenían, se enamoraron profundamente para vivir una apasionada y dramática historia de amor. La historia: Romeo y Julieta.

Solo esperaba tener un final diferente…

Él volteó y en sus ojos aún permanecía aquel brillo especial.

-He esperado por esto toda mi vida-susurró seductoramente, abrazándola por la cintura sin apartar la Mirada de aquellos ojos color del cielo que lo habían enamorado desde la primera vez. Sus cuerpos estaban más pegados que nunca.

El corazón de Rangiku se aceleró y su respiración se volvió entrecortada por la pasión contenida.

No pudo aguantarlo más: Asaltó los labios de su capitán, saboreándolos con devoción y placer. Besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si el oxígeno no fuese necesario.

Él correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces y su lengua se abrió paso en la boca de su teniente. Besándola con ternura y pasión. Las manos del portador de Hyorinmaru recorrían con presteza y habilidad el cuerpo de su teniente.

Su boca de desvió al cuello de la rubia, luego a su oreja, con la que jugó a lamer y mordisquear su lóbulo, sin poder ella contener algunos pequeños gemidos de placer que encendían aún más al peliblanco.

Rangiku abandonó su estado de pasiva timidez y comenzó a conocer con sus manos, el bien torneado cuerpo de su capitán: su espalda ancha, su fuerte pecho, sus abdominales de acero, sus bien torneadas piernas. Aquel hombre había sido hecho por los dioses, sin lugar a duda.

Él la guió por el cuarto, hasta que se topó con un escritorio. La sentó en él y sin despegarse de ella comenzó a acariciar sus delicadas y suaves piernas, inspeccionando que se escondía bajo aquel exquisito vestido de gasa

Tirando delicadamente de su corbata, logró reducir aún más las distancias entre sus cuerpos, quedando ella recostada en el escritorio, y él sobre ella, aprisionándola con su fuerte cuerpo, sin dejar ni por un instante de besarla con pasión.

Él levantó su vestido, ella lo despojó de su saco y corbata, llegando a desprender algunos de los botones de su inmaculada camisa.

Su razón había desaparecido, ya no había nada que le interesare que no fuera el recorrer aquel fornido y masculino cuerpo, tan tibio, suave y musculoso que lograba dejarla sin aire.

Todas las prendas superiores del peliblanco habían desaparecido; ella había perdido su bonito peinado y su vestido estaba alborotado.

Sin perder más tiempo, en aquel mar de caricias y pasión, el comenzó a bajar lentamente el cierre de su vestido, disfrutando de aquel escalofrío que recorría su espalda de solo pensarla sin ropa.

Acarició el interior de sus femeninos muslos, y su teniente no tardó en contorsionarse de placer cuando las manos de Toushiro se desviaron a su húmeda intimidad.

Aquella era una sensación maravillosa, se sentía tan cálida, y sus leves jadeos le hacían entender que ella disfrutaba tanto –o más- que él de esto.

Rápidamente apartó el vestido, la ropa ya no era necesaria, sino una molestia. Ella bajo sus manos hasta dar con la cremallera del pantalón de gala de él, que rápidamente se deslizó por sus piernas, cayendo al piso, quedando ambos nada más y nada menos que con la ropa interior.

* * *

La fiesta continuaba, y más animada que antes. En un rincón se encontraban hablando alegremente los tenientes del cuarto, séptimo, octavo y noveno escuadrón. A ellos se acercó la teniente del quinto, preocupada por la súbita desaparición de su pareja.

-Disculpen, ¿Han visto a Toushirou?

-No, no lo he visto. Y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco he visto a Rangiku san por aquí- comentó Hisagi implantando la semilla de la duda y desconfianza en Hinamori-Desde que legué que no veo a ninguno de los dos…

Nanao e Isane se miraron sorprendidas con disimulo. ¿Y si habían desaparecido porque se encontraban juntos?

-Matsumoto había tomado demasiado sake intentando superar la vergüenza por la que Ichimaru taichou la hizo pasar al dejarla plantada, luego comenzó a sentirse mal. Le sugerí que se fuese a dormir, y así lo hizo. Pobre, tanto tiempo arreglándose para nada-mintió Nanao muy convencida-Y por Hitsugaya taichou, no lo sé, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-Oh valla, ya entiendo. Muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo, continuaré buscándolo-respondió con una amarga sonrisa y luego se marchó.

-Nanao san, necesito retocar mi maquillaje, ¿Podrías por favor acompañarme al baño?

Tan pronto como la puerta del baño se cerró, y luego de verificar que nadie estuviese dentro, Isane miró a Nanao en un reproche.

-¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Crees que ellos podrían estar juntos?

-No estoy del todo segura, aunque los vi bailando muy acaramelados hace unos quince minutos, o por lo menos a mi me pareció que así había sido.

-Pero Nanao-san, ambos tienen pareja…

-Matsumoto es nuestra amiga, y debemos cubrirla en esto. Si está con su capitán, por algo será… aunque deberá explicar todo por la mañana…

* * *

Toushirou sintió su excitación llegar a niveles desconocidos, haciéndolo notar a ella cuando pegaron sus cuerpos una vez más y su erecto miembro se apoyó en la parte más sensible de su femenino cuerpo.

Ella mordió su labio inferior al sentir aquel contacto, aunque aún se encontrase con ropa interior de por medio.

La rubia lo atrajo hacia el rodeando la cintura del muchacho con sus largas piernas y comenzó a besar su grueso cuello, embriagándose con el olor de su tan masculino e innato aroma y de su perfume: _"M7" de Yves Saint Laurent._ En alguna ocasión ella había mencionado que aquel olor la volvía loca, no podía creer que él estuviese prestándole atención en aquel momento y aquellas nimiedades.

Mordió y lamió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja del peliblanco, quién sin poderlo retrasar más, dirigió sus manos a la húmeda intimidad de su teniente, comenzando a jugara dentro de ella, haciendo todo lo posible por enloquecerla de placer, lo que a juzgar por sus gemidos estaba logrando.

¡Dios! ¡Sentir un placer así debería ser ilegal!

-Hazme tuya-suplicó entre jadeos. Si algo de cordura quedaba en Toushirou, luego de aquella frase la perdió por completo.

Con increíble velocidad y presteza se deshizo de la ropa interior de ambos.

* * *

Exhaustos, ella cayó rendida sobre él, quien la abrazó al instante.

-La fiesta debe estar terminando-comentó ella notando unos pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban por la persiana cerrada.

-Salir será un problema, fue bueno suprimir nuestros reiatsus, por lo menos así evitamos que nos molestasen-comentó besando la frente de la rubia.

-¿Cómo haremos con esto, después de lo que acaba de suceder?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a ponerse su vestido.

-¿Con "esto" te refieres a nuestra relación?-ella asintió. Él sonrío al notarla preocupada, y celosa-Podríamos irnos de aquí, a un lugar lejos, iniciar una nueva vida juntos…

-Sabes que eso no es posible-respondió sonriendo amargamente-Siempre me has dicho que no se puede huir de los problemas.

Demonios, ¿Por qué solo oía lo que no le convenía a él?

-¡Pero esto no es un problema!

-¡Sabe a lo que me refiero!

-Dejaré a Hinamori, hoy mismo-dijo luego de unos instantes de silencio, decidido-No puedo estar con ella pensando en ti, no puedo estar con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú-se acercó a ella y luego de subir el cierre de su vestido besó sus omóplatos.

-¿Está seguro?-preguntó algo temerosa de que no sea así.

-Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida-le sonrió apoyando su índice en la perfecta nariz de la rubia, sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes, con los ojos cerrados, a modo de despedida.

-¿Entonces es solo un "hasta luego"?-él asintió- De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde en el escuadrón. Ahora vístase, que debemos salir separados-ordenó.

-Pero si haremos público lo nuestro, ¿por qué?-refunfuñó molesto acomodando su cinturón.

-Todavía no hemos finalizado nuestras historias. No es correcto que nos vean juntos ahora. ¡Imagínese lo que dirán! Si Gin se enterase de algo, sin ser yo quien se lo diga, ¡Estaríamos muertos!-bromeó y río, luego rodeo el cuello de su capitán para finalmente besarlo apasionadamente, para irse del lugar a hurtadillas, dejando al peliblanco solo y fascinado, quien no podía concebir que tanta felicidad fuese posible.

* * *

¿Les gustó :)? Espero que así haya sido!

Disculpen por cortar el lemmon ahí, la verdad es que soy MALÍSIMA para escribir esas cosas (sin mencionar que por mi timidez mientras lo escribo me sonrojo, jajaja :P). También quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, mi computadora está muriendo lentamente :(

Quiero agradecerles por leer. Me hace muy feliz que lean y les guste. Me alegra encontrar a más "hitsumatistas" :D, y saber que más gente –como yo- piensa que ellos son el uno para el otro 3.

_Samarripa_, mi fiel lectora, te dedico este capítulo :).

**Gracias a TODOS por leer, en serio, me hacen muy feliz :)!**

Antes de retirarme, voy a seguir insistiendo con los links para que vean las fotos tan lindas que tengo para mostrarles. Van a ver que está dividido con espacios, lo único que deben hacer es eliminar los espacios :D, y si fanfiction no me juega una mala pasada, podrían ver las imágenes sin problemas!

1) http :/ s111. photobucket. com/ albums/ n153/ bijinigarashi/ BLEACH/ ?action= view¤t;= heehee .jpg Así se ve Toushiro en mi historia. Guapo, ¿Verdad?

2) http :/ s111. photobucket. com/ albums/ n153/ bijinigarashi/ BLEACH/ ?action= view¤t;= #! oZZ7QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%2Fs111. photobucket. com%2Falbums%2Fn153%2Fbijinigarashi% 2FBLEACH% 2F%3Faction% 3Dview% 26current% 3Dhey .j pg

3) http :/ s111. photobucket. com/ albums/ n153/ bijinigarashi/ BLEACH/ ?action= view¤t;= # !oZZ5QQcurrentZZhttp% 3A% 2F% 2Fs111. photobucket. Com %2Falbums %2Fn153% 2Fbijinigarashi% 2FBLEACH% 2F%3Faction% 3Dview% 26current% 3D0709021. gif

4) http :/ s111. photobucket. com/ albums/ n153/ bijinigarashi/ BLEACH/ ?action= view¤t;= heehee. jpg#!oZZ4QQcurrentZZhttp% 3A%2F%2Fs111 .photobucket .com%2Falbums% 2Fn153% 2Fbijinigarashi% 2FBLEACH%2F% 3Faction% 3Dview%26current% 3D20070122_ 104290. png

¡Esperemos que la cuarta sea la vencida y podamos ver las imágenes! Sino, seguiré probando hasta que Fanfiction me deje.

**Gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :).**

¡Nos leemos en breve!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: Malentendido 

Una vez tumbado en la cama, recordó cada pequeño detalle del infartante cuerpo de su teniente, Matsumoto: Su tersa piel de blanca porcelana, el lunar de su pecho, sus largos cabellos de oro cayendo por su espalda como una catarata, sus dulces labios, su suave aroma.

Suspiró de alegría.

Su, ya enorme sonrisa, se ensanchó aún más. Con ella la felicidad era plena, era su princesa, solamente SUYA.

No importaba quien intentase alejarlos, él la amaba como nunca había imaginado que podía amar a alguien, así que lucharía por ella hasta con su último aliento, al fin y al cabo, era su destino el estar juntos.

Ella podría no ser todo lo que él había soñado, era todavía mejor.

* * *

Él fue su último pensamiento antes de dormir. ¿Por qué se había entregado a él sin pensarlo dos veces? No lo sabía. Tampoco sabía cuando se había vuelto TODO para ella.

Era un hecho: Haría todo por ese amor. Lucharía y abandonaría todo lo que había alcanzado solo por él. Finalmente cayó dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, que rezaba el nombre de Toushiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

El seireitei amaneció mucho más tarde de lo habitual debido a la celebración de la noche anterior.

A regañadientes, Rangiku salió de la cama y se puso su hakama para comenzar con sus labores.

El día estaba soleado y cálido, perfecto. Muy animada recorrió los pasillos de la soul society perdida en sus pensamientos. Debía encontrarse con los demás tenientes para continuar con la búsqueda de los ryoka.

Entonces un desgarrador grito quebró el ambiente.

Parecía provenir de un lugar cercano al que ella se encontraba, aquella era la voz de Hinamori. Su sangre se heló. ¿Podía ser posible que algo le hubiese ocurrido a Toushiro?

Corrió tan pronto como pudo al lugar del hecho, encontrándose en el camino con Iba, Izuru y Hisagi.

-¿Hinamori qué paso? ¡Por favor dime que pasó!-gritó Kira llegando al lugar a Hinamori quien se encontraba paralizada en el lugar, mirando hacia arriba.

Entonces los presentes miraron hacia donde la teniente del quinto escuadrón fijaba la vista, y fue que lo vieron: Aizen estaba colgado, muerto, con una zanpakutoh atravesando su corazón. Una estela se sangre se deslizaba por una de las paredes. Todos quedaron helados.

-Eso es imposible-murmuró Kira.

-¿Ah, lo asesinaron?-se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

Hinamori sin embargo, parecía estar ausente, en shock. Avanzaba lentamente hacia el inerte cuerpo de Aizen.

-No puede estar muerto… No puede, no puede… Aizen taichou…¡QUIÉN LO HIZO!-gritó desesperada cayendo de rodillas, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Nadie movió un músculo, todos permanecieron en silencio. Rangiku creyó que debía informarle a su capitán del asunto, después de todo, Hinamori seguía siendo su novia. Así lo hizo, mando una mariposa del infierno para informarle de todo lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo tan temprano?-la voz de Gin a sus espaldas resonó. Instantáneamente la rubia se dio vuelta, antes que todos los demás. Allí se encontraba con su característica sonrisa de zorro, que provocó que las piernas de Rangiku temblasen.

Hinamori abrió los ojos como platos al verlo. Su mirada lentamente fue llenándose de odio.

-Ah, sí, ciertamente es una tragedia…-añadió.

"_Ten mucho cuidado con el escuadrón 3, especialmente si ves a Aizen taichou caminando solo…"_

Aquellas habían sido las palabras que le había dicho hace pocos días atrás, su –actual- novio, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Jamás creyó que aquello fuera posible, jamás pensó que podía llegar a ser verdad aquel peligro. Anoche él se encontraba perfectamente bien, hacía pocas horas lo había visto…

El ambiente era incómodo y tenso. Lo único que rompía aquel silencio era el soplar del viento. Hinamori pareció reaccionar.

-¡FUE USTED!-gritó desenvainando su zanpakutoh. Corrió para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su acero chocó con el del teniente del tercer escuadrón, Izuru Kira. Gin río. Luego fijó sus ojos sobre Rangiku, ella lo notó y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Izuru hazte a un lado-ordenó la chica sin retroceder ni un paso.

Jamás alguien había visto a Hinamori así.

-No puedo hacerlo, soy el teniente del tercer escuadrón y sin importar la razón no puedo permitir que nadie levante su espada contra mi capitán-recordó.

Gin, completamente desinteresado por lo que ocurría, se dio media vuelta, listo para irse. Hinamori intentó nuevamente ir a por él, pero nuevamente su zanpakutoh se encontró con la de Kira.

-Gin, espera-pidió Matsumoto, intentando comprender qué era lo que ocurría-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Sé exactamente lo mismo que tu, Ran-chan, lamento no poder responderte-respondió sin perder la tranquilidad y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Espera! Aún no te vayas…

-Ahora no puedo hablar, Ran chan, pero puedes ir a verme luego y trataré de responder todas tus dudas.

-Es un asesino Izuru, déjame ir- La rubia oyó aquel comentario por parte de Hinamori, la miró a ella y luego a Gin, con una mirada cargada de tristeza. Siempre había bromeado con que él podría haber matado a alguien, pero de ahí a que aquello fuera cierto, ¿Con qué clase de hombre estaba?

-¡HAZTE A UN LADO, LO MATARÉ!-Rangiku puso una de sus manos sobre el mango de su zanpakutou.

-¡TRANQUILIZATE!-ordenó el teniente del tercer escuadrón.

-¡HAJIKE, TOBIUME!-sin dudarlo dos veces la muchacha liberó su zanpakutou, y se largó al ataque del joven rubio.

-¿Te atreves a blandir tu zanpakutou aquí? Qué temeraria. Perdiste la cabeza, Hinamori? Nunca debe confundir los asuntos públicos con los privados, fukutaichou.

Una gran explosión hubo en el lugar, todos debieron correrse y cubrirse para no salir heridos.

-Muy bien, no me dejas otra alternativa-también liberó su zanpakutou. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pero en el instante en que sus zanpakutou tuvieron que chocar, no lo hicieron: entre ellos se interpuso Toushiro Hitsugaya, deteniendo la zanpakutou de Kira con la suya, y la de ella con su pie.

El corazón de Rangiku se detuvo. Aparto su mano del mango de su espada.

-Apártense ahora los dos-ordenó.

-Pero Shirou…

-Pongan a estos dos bajo arresto-dijo a los tenientes. Hisagi se encargó instantáneamente de Kira, y junto con Iba, Rangiku se hizo cargo de Hinamori-¡Momo! ¿En un momento como este alzas las armas contra los tuyos? Especialmente cuando tu principal prioridad debió haber sido el llevarte de aquí el cuerpo de Aizen taichou.

La castaña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él apartó la mirada.

-Le informaré este incidente a Yamamoto soutaichou, quítenlos de mi vista y enciérrenlos bien-cuando se estaban yendo, añadió-Y Matsumoto, tan pronto como termines dirígete al escuadrón-ella asintió y se retiró con la, ahora, prisionera.

-Ran chan, no te olvides de pasar por el escuadrón luego. Recuérdalo-dijo cuando ella pasó frente a él. Por unos breves instantes quedó petrificada, sintiendo la mirada de su capitán en el cuello. Tomó aire y continuó, ignorándolo.

Quedaron solos Gin y Toushiro. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Era sabido el odio que mutuamente se profesaban, el cual había aumentado en los últimos días, gracias a una mujer: Rangiku Matsumoto.

Luego de haber dejado en una celda a Hinamori, decidió volver al lugar para ver si su capitán necesitaba ayuda. Pero nada la habría preparado para lo que estaba a punto de oír.

-¿Pero que pudo provocarle ese pensamiento?-se burló Gin, notando la presencia de la rubia, quien fue completamente ignorada por su capitán.

-Hágase el inocente si quiere, pero le diré algo, si permite que derrame la sangre de Momo, le juro que lo mataré-le lanzó una mirada asesina.

La sangre de Rangiku comenzó a hervir. Comprendía que Hinamori no se encontrase en las mejores condiciones, pero de ahí a defender tan fervientemente a la mujer por la que –en teoría- no sentía nada en absoluto… era increíble.

Giró sobre sus propios talones y se marchó. Sabía que no debía enamorarse de él._

* * *

_

Miró el reloj de pared de manera inconsciente. Marcaban las 15:45 hs. Se suponía que tan pronto como terminase con los trámites para apresar a Momo, ella estaría de vuelta, pero no había aparecido en toda la mañana. Y tampoco parecía tener la intención de hacerlo.

Suspiró. Ya le había informado de todo lo ocurrido al capitán comandante. Éste había puesto en marcha un enorme operativo para reforzar la seguridad del seireitei. También había oído que Zaraki Kenpachi, capitán del undécimo escuadrón, se había encontrado con los ryoka, o por lo menos, una buena cantidad de ellos.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza. Tenía completamente prohibido el abandonar su puesto de trabajo, por lo que había mandado más de diez mariposas del infierno en búsqueda de su teniente. Ninguna había regresado, lo que significaba que no habían podido dar el mensaje, o ella no habría querido recibirlo.

Pero ¿Por qué no habría querido recibirlo? Ellos se encontraban mejor que nunca… o por lo menos eso creía él. Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en la oficina, cual tigre enjaulado. No podía permanecer más tiempo sin tener noticias de ella ¿Y si Gin le había hecho algún daño? Debía ir por ella, sin importar las ordenes que hubiese recibido. Debía ir para ver que ella se encontrase bien.

* * *

Por décima vez en el mes, Rangiku se encontraba en huelga, encerrada en su habitación y ahogando su cabeza con la almohada, maldiciendo a los muy tontos hombres que tanto hacían sufrir a las mujeres.

Sabía que su ataque de celos no era normal, pero tampoco era normal la situación que estaban viviendo: Si se amaban, y estaban con otras personas… Ya suficiente debía soportar que aquella –ahora- impúdica muchachita se colgase del cuello del peliblanco cómo para que él también tuviese que defenderla a capa y espada de Gin.

¿Y a ella quién la defendía? Jamás había contado con Gin, pero hubo un momento, un fugaz momento en el que pensó que su capitán podría hacerlo, o mejor dicho, no dudó que lo haría; a lo mejor sería eso lo que le molestaba tanto, la decepción, o también podría ser el saberse completamente sola.

-No sé de qué te quejas, Rangiku. Siempre supiste que estabas sola-se repitió en voz alta un par de veces. Siempre había temido a la soledad, siempre había querido convencerse de que se encontraba acompañada, pero no era cierto. Toda su vida había estado sola, tan sola como se encontraba aquél dia, en el desierto, al borde de la muerte cuando Gin la salvó.

A este paso, Gin sería declarado personaje del año, en comparación al concepto que la rubia tenía de su capitán en este momento.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Instantáneamente, por su reiatsu, supo de quien se trataba: De su capitán. Bufó molesta y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, de hablar con él, probablemente lo insultase.

-Matsumoto, abré la puerta, sé que estás ahí-ordenó. Y aunque ella no planeaba moverse, de tanto golpear terminaría derribando la puerta, por lo que decidió poner una cara que mayor indiferencia mostrase y abrir su puerta.

Sería la hora de aplicarle la ley del hielo: pocas palabras, poca atención, pocas frases y lo echaría. ¡El plan era perfecto! No podía fallar o sospechar nada.

-Taichou…-dijo a modo de saludo cuando abrió la puerta, tan pronto como eso sucedió, Toushiro la estrechó entre sus brazos en un intenso abrazó que provocó que las piernas de la joven temblasen un poco… pero solo un poco.

Por un momento sintió aquel abrazo como uno cálido, lleno de sentimientos, pero no debía dejarse llevar por tan poca cosa como un abrazo. Mucha gente la había abrazado y de todas formas ella continuaba sola. Amagó con responder ante aquel abrazo, pero no lo hizo, permaneció allí, estática, quieta.

-Temí que algo malo pudiese ocurrirte-susurró en su oído de una forma tan sexy que a Rangiku le costó el mantener la cordura. Se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que no fue notada por él, luego volvió a su impávida expresión.

-Estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Por qué no has ido al escuadrón?

-Estaba cansada, no tuve ganas así que preferí descansar aquí.

-¿Por qué aquí y no en el escuadrón como haces siempre?

-Porque aquí estoy más cómoda-inventó-Puedo dormir con pijama.

-Ni siquiera lo tienes puesto-respondió incrédulo. Valla, a lo mejor comenzaba a sospechar algo.

-Pensaba ponérmelo en este preciso instante. Así que si por favor me permite…

-¿Qué te ocurre?-la interrumpió, ella fingió no entender.

-¿Disculpe?-una fuerte presión en su pecho comenzó a aflorar, y esta se hacía más grande con cada bocanada de aire.

-Tu actitud, estás muy distante y extraña-dijo acercándose a ella y cerrando la puerta tras él. Cada paso que el daba para adelante, era uno para atrás por parte de ella-Por favor, confía en mí y dime que te ocurre.

¡Demonios! Aquél dolor en su pecho acabaría terminando con su actuación –su infructífera actuación- se puso de espaldas a él, temiendo no poder controlar más el no derramar lágrimas de amargura.

-No ocurre nada-sentenció.

-Confía en mí, por favor-suplicó tomándola por los hombros, aún estando ella de espaldas. Aquellas palabras habían sido como dagas en su corazón.

-¡Déjeme tranquila, vallase!-gritó apartando las manos de él de su cuerpo.

_Genial Rangiku, si algo podía quedar de tu actuación se acaba de ir por la borda._

Maldito inconsciente, siempre se encontraba molestándola. Si se encontraba en aquel lugar, era por culpa de él: Por simplemente hacer las cosas sin pensar. ¡Demonios! Hacer las cosas sin pensar jamás había sido tan doloroso antes.

Y allí se encontraba, su metro ochenta y dos de puro galán, confundido por la actuación de ella. Ella suspiró, no podía no mirarlo si todo iría a terminar ahí. Se dio vuelta lentamente para notar un par de enormes ojos aguamarina, mirándola fijamente. El dolor era tangible en ellos, era tan notorio que hasta borracha podría haberse dado cuenta. Maldició el no estar borracha. ¡Oh, si! Tan borracha que nada se le hiciera notorio, que sus pensamientos se confundiesen y tuviese que esperar hasta el otro día para angustiarse o preocuparse por sus problemas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó con la voz cargada de dolor y preocupación. Las cuales rápidamente la rubia entendió que eran fingidos.

-Nada. Ahora vallase, ella necesitará que alguien como usted la cuide, yo puedo cuidarme sola-respondió mordaz.

_Otro punto para ti, Rangiku. Acabas de decirle el motivo de tu malestar, de tu actitud._

Maldito inconsciente, ahí estaba de nuevo. ¿Es que acaso era el hermano gemelo de Nanao que jamás se callaba?

-¿Proteger a quién? ¿Te refieres a Hinamori?-preguntó petrificado por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a comprender, pero pronto lo haría.

_Fíjate que delante de ti la llama "Hinamori", cuando la llama como "Momo" a ella y ante los demás._

Ciertamente, su inconsciente era su peor enemigo.

-Si a ella. ¿Cuándo planea dejarla?-preguntó con hielo en la sangre. Hoy no le importaba por las cosas por las que aquella niñita estuviese pasando ¡Todos tenían problemas! Y mucho más graves que los de aquella pequeña e insoportable llorona que le había robado a SU capitán. Quién no tenía quien la cuide era ella, no Hinamori. A lo mejor podría interesarse por los problemas de ella mañana, o ser considerada pasado… eso no estaba en los planes ahora.

Él suspiró preocupado y el corazón de ella se detuvo por quinta vez en el día, imaginando la respuesta que estaba por venir. Apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo la ira.

_Calma, calma…_

-Matsumoto, con todo esto de Aizen, el estado de Hinamori se encuentra muy delicado, una noticia como esta terminaría acabando con ella.

La rubia pudo sentir como, lentamente, lo poco que quedaba de su orgullo y corazón, se quebraron en pequeños pedazos. Todo cortesía de su capitán y la teniente llorona, por supuesto.

_La muerte de Aizen le vino como anillo al dedo…_

Se mantuvo callada por largo rato. Poco a poco, la angustia y la ira se apoderaban de ella, al punto de que respirar se le volvió difícil, y las lágrimas amenazaron en juntarse en sus ojos, pero uniendo aquellas ínfimas partes de orgullo que aún poseía, olvido sus ganas de llorar y se enderezó para responderle.

-Matsumoto…-susurró él.

-Entonces creo que todo continuará como antes-sentenció.

-¿Cómo antes?-temió preguntar, pero así lo hizo.

-Sí, usted mi capitán, yo su teniente. Nada más. Usted con Hinamori, yo con Gin…

-¡No puedes seguir con él! ¡Debes dejarlo! ¡Es peligroso!

-Es muy fácil obligar a la otra parte a cumplir las promesas, ¿Verdad? Gin tampoco se encuentra bien –mintió-lo creen un asesino, necesita de mi respaldo.

-¡Él verdaderamente es un asesino! ¡Lo oí amenazar a Aizen numerosas veces! ¡Por tu propio bien, cosas terribles podrían sucederte!

-Cosas malas ya me han sucedido, y no por causa de Gin. Él no me haría nada que no haya hecho ya. Además, no se preocupe, por si se olvida, sé cuidarme perfectamente sola-respondió mordaz-No soy una chiquilla sin poder ni coraje como para poder enfrentarme a los peligros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El peor daño que puede sufrir una mujer, es cuando pisotean su corazón y orgullo. Dos cosas que usted se encargó de destrozar. Pero no se preocupe por eso, me recuperaré, como siempre me he recuperado. Ahora vallase.

-¡Jamás fue mi intensión hacer eso, Matsumoto! ¡Explícame que he hecho, por favor!-suplicó, ella simplemente lo ignoró-Es que acaso…

-Sí-lo interrumpió ella- Oí como amenazó a Gin con matarlo si algo le ocurría a aquella pequeña llorona. Pude ver la preocupación en su rostro-ni sus gestos ni so voz expresaba emoción alguna. Apenas si parpadeaba con temor que de hacerlo, las lágrimas comenzaran a emanar de sus ojos.

-Aquella era una simple frase sin sentido-alegó- ¿Acaso querías que lo hubiese amenazado si algo te pasaba? ¿Crees que hacer aquella aclaración es necesario?

-¡SI! HUBIESE DESEADO QUE ALGUIEN MOSTRASE PREOCUPACIÓN POR MI EN ALGÚN MOMENTO. JAMÁS HA MOSTRADO EL PREOCUPARSE POR MI, SIMPLEMENTE ESTÁ OCUPADO BUSCANDO OTRAS COSAS-gritó desesperada, sin poder contener más la ira e impotencia.

-¡Tú dijiste que era mejor mantener lo nuestro en secreto!

-Pues muy bien disimula el amor que siente por mí, que ni yo puedo percibirlo. Nunca se ha preocupado más de lo que un capitán se preocuparía por su teniente. ¡Jamás le ha preocupado saber como estoy, como me siento con todo esto!

-Siempre me preocupo por ti, y lo sabes-insistió él, ella no prestó atención-Por favor, déjame explicarlo-suplicó al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de ella.

-No necesito ninguna clase de explicación. ¡VALLASE!

-Te amo, y lo sabes…

-NO. No lo sé, y hoy tampoco me interesa saberlo, ¡VALLASE!-gritó echándolo del lugar casi a los golpes y cerrando la puerta tras él con un sonoro golpe. Se recargó con la puerta y tan pronto como cerró la puerta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos con increíble rapidez.

* * *

¡_Hola a todos! Quiero pedirles disculpas por los retrasos en responder sus reviews y subir este capítulo. Estuve estudiando para un examen en el que me había ido mal varias veces :P, pero por fin pude sacármelo de encima para poder subir y dedicarme al mundo de los fics sin que nada me apure (por lo menos hasta comenzar con la universidad el lunes que viene XD)._

_Quiero de corazón agradecerles los reviews que dejan y que se tomen la molestia de leer mi fic. Me alegra mucho que les guste lo que escribo día a día :)._

_Y por el tema del Lemmon del capítulo anterior, les juro que para el próximo capítulo pondré todo lo que no pude en el anterior (es que me sonrojaba de solo escribirlo, jajajaja). Espero que el próximo sea suficiente para compensar =)._

_¿Pudieron ver los links? Sé que alguno de ustedes tuvo problemas. Fanfiction es malo, no quiere que nos deleitemos la mirada con las fotos de Rangiku y Toushiro. Pero, como ya dije, si quieren verlo a Toushiro como se encuentra en mi fic, solo deben mirar la imagen de mi avatar (está muy guapo ;D)._

_Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, y me despido ¡Hasta la próxima! Y ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Besitos :)_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: RECONCILIACIÓN

Cuando finalmente había logrado caer dormida, fue bruscamente despertada por un violento golpeteo en la puerta.

Temió que volviese a ser él, sabiendo que no podría contenerse nuevamente, que se quebraría en cuestión de minutos.

Temió preguntar quién se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, pero una voz femenina eliminó cualquier clase de dudas.

-¡Rangiku san ábrenos la puerta!-ordenó Nano golpeando impaciente.

La rubia dudó unos instantes, pero luego, tardando más de lo habitual, lo hizo.

-Necesitamos hablar… oh, valla… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué luces tan triste?-preguntó tan pronto la vieron.

-Es una larga historia-respondió invitándolas a pasar.

-Tiene algo que ver con tu desaparición de anoche?-preguntó la pelinegra más seria de lo habitual.

-¿De…desaparición?-repitió con un nudo en el estómago.

-Sí, con TU desaparición y la de tu capitán. ¿Acaso estaban juntos?

-¡Nanao san, no seas indiscreta!

-Isane san, somos sus amigas y necesitamos saber que ha ocurrido para poder ayudarla.

La rubia sonrió amargamente recordando aquella charla con su capitán acerca de los amigos de cada uno. Aquellos momentos en los que podían hablar sin preocupaciones, sin barreras, sin temores. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso?

Sin embargo, una parte de su corazón dio un pequeño salto de alegría ante la preocupación de ambas mujeres, y al saberlas sus amigas, aquello le hizo sentir que no se encontraba sola, por lo menos, no ahora.

-Hinamori san nos buscó preguntando si sabíamos donde se encontraba tu capitán, Hisagi san dijo que los dos habían desaparecido hacía tiempo. Nanao san dijo que como te encontrabas muy deprimida por el plantón de Gin, habías bebido sake de más y fuiste a la cama…

-Mejor quedar como una ebria, y no como una zorra-comentó esbozando una sonrisa, obligando a las otras dos mujeres a hacerlo tras ese comentario.

-Qué extraña la actitud de Hisagi san, era como si quisiera indicar que se encontraban juntos, como si quisiera que aquella niña tonta los encontrase…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Shuuhei ha estado haciendo comentarios realmente extraños las últimas veces que nos vimos, así como también frente a Gin y mi capitán-meditó, luego reparó en las palabras de Nanao- Espera… ¿Qué acaso no te cae bien Hinamori?-preguntó sonriente, normalmente Nanao solía ser malvada, pero jamás tan abiertamente.

-Oh, no, para nada. Es una niña demasiado complaciente con todo el mundo. Pero me cae peor desde que sospecho cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntaron ambas con curiosidad.

-¡Antes respóndeme si estabas con él o no!

Rangiku asintió tímidamente y se tumbó en la cama, con una teniente de cada lado

-Entonces ese es otro motivo, está saliendo con tu capitán. Las mujeres debemos aliarnos ¿Saben?

-Pero Nanao san, Hinamori san es mujer también…

-Ella no cuenta, aún es una niña

Parte de ella sabía que Hinamori no era la culpable, sin embargo, otra parte de ella no quería reconocerlo. Se negaba a reconocer que la culpa de todo había sido de ella y de su capitán, y que lo que hoy estaban viviendo era porque no podían soltar el pasado sin mayores complicaciones.

-Jamás habría imaginado que Hitsugaya taichou pudiese comportarse así-comentó la pelinegra esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Nanao san! No deberías hablar así, ellos tienen parejas-añadió Isane, horrorizada por el hecho.

-¡Oh, cállate Isane san! Ellos son adultos y saben lo que hacen.

-Comenzó salir con Hinamori porque pensó que no tenía interés en él-explicó intentando que el horror de Isane decrezca, cosa que no comprendió si llegó a realizar.

-Así que la está utilizando…-meditó la teniente de gafas-pero aún así, no entiendo el por qué de tu rostro, de tu tristeza.

-Entonces creo que debo comenzar por el principio

Y fue así como comenzó a contarles su historia: Aquel primer beso, sus numerosos desencuentros y desentendimientos, el baile, los acontecimientos del día y su última "charla". Era difícil creer que hubiese tanto para contar habiendo transcurrido todo eso en un período equivalente a dos semanas.

-Rangiku san, debes creer en él, aquella frase a lo mejor carecía de todo sentido y lo que en realidad pretendía era disipar cualquier clase de sospechas en torno a su relación, para cuidarte de Ichimaru taichou-meditó Isane.

-Valla Isane san, es una muy buena suposición. Además no veo a Hitsugaya taichou como un hombre al que le guste jugar con las mujeres.

-¿Creen que he exagerado las cosas?-preguntó preocupada por la actitud que había tomado frente a su amado peliblanco. Poco a poco, la culpa la volvió su presa-Eso no quita que él no haya querido dejarla. No me da la seguridad si está o no jugando conmigo.

-Dime, Rangiku san ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-A perderlo-sentenció luego de unos instantes de silencio.

-Entonces lucha por él. Que tus pensamientos no signifiquen nada. Creo que deberías esperar un poco, esperar a que las cosas se calmen, y luego hablar con él.

-Nanao san está en lo cierto, espera un poco, no te presentes en tu puesto de trabajo por un tiempo y luego habla con él cuando ambos estén más tranquilos. Estoy segura que todo se solucionará.

Ambas le sonrieron dulcemente –cosa extraña en Nanao- Aquello reconfortó el corazón de Rangiku.

-Gracias por escucharme-dijo emocionada.

-Somos amigas, Rangiku san, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti. Ayudarte.

* * *

Con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, y los pies sobre el escritorio de una manera muy ajena a lo habitual en el capitán del décimo escuadrón, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, hundido en su depresión. Jamás habría querido herir a aquella mujer a la que amaba más de lo que alguna vez podría haber imaginado.

Se sentía una basura, y lo peor es que no llegaba a entender del todo el por qué. ¿Podría ser por estar con Hinamori sin amarla y engañarla con Matsumoto? Tristemente no era por eso, era por estar con una mujer que no amaba, y lastimar a la que era todo para él.

Le dolía el que ella lo haya creído capaz de proteger a Hinamori más que a ella. Protegería siempre a Hinamori, porque era su amiga de la infancia, pero a ella, lo haría con su vida de ser necesario, porque la existencia, si no era a su lado no tenía sentido.

Por mucho que le habían dolido sus palabras, trató de entenderla. Entender que aquel comportamiento había sido de los celos que le provocaba la situación, y de su intensó temor de quedarse sola. Se habían sentido como puñales sus palabras, pero sabía que ella no pensaba todo aquello que había dicho. Quería ir a buscarla, pero sabía que no se encontraría muy apta para hablar, probablemente le lanzara alguna cosa de intentar acercarse a ella. La solución sería esperar pacientemente, y rogar por no estar equivocado.

* * *

Aquel día lleno de emociones tan intensas finalmente había finalizado. Hoy no le tocaba vigilar, así que podría dormir toda la noche.

Tan pronto como apoyó su cabeza en la almohada sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, así que –ignorando aquella pequeña siesta de la tarde- debía dormirse pronto, pero ello no ocurría.

Dio un millón de vueltas, intentando encontrar la posición correcta, esperando que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo, pero aparentemente se había ido de vacaciones, ya que nunca había estado tan desvelada como aquella noche.

Sabía perfectamente el motivo de su desvelo: La pelea con su capitán. Si bien le habían sugerido esperar algunos días, esperar las horas de la tarde se habían vuelto una tortura. Quería estar con él, debía pelear con él, soportaría lo que tuviese que soportar solo por estar con él. Estaba decidido.

De un respingo se puso de pie. Su ansiedad no le daba respiro, debía ir a disculparse en ese mismo momento. No podía soportar el no saber si su capitán se encontraría enojado con ella por aquella actitud, debía explicarle por qué había dicho lo que dijo.

Olvidando por completo que se encontraba con su pijama –una remera de tiritas rosadas y shorts grises-se calzó tan pronto como pudo y salió corriendo en búsqueda de su capitán.

* * *

El día se le había hecho más largo de lo habitual, le atribuyó el hecho a todos los sucesos de la mañana, sin embargo sabía que era porque ella no se encontraba rondándolo, volviendo todo mortalmente caótico, sin sentido.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su hermoso rostro venía a su vente: ojos celeste cielo, dorada cabellera, piel de porcelana; aquel perfecto rostro iba acompañado de su dulce risa, y su grito particular.

Como si todo lo que había pasado fuese poco, aquella noche le tocaba vigilar. Luego de darse un baño preparó su hakama y haori para vestirse y comenzar con la vuelta cuando un frenético golpe en la puerta de su habitación interrumpió todos sus pensamientos.

Algo extrañado por la hora –más de la una de la madrugada- decidió ir a ver quién se encontraba del otro lado ante aquella insistencia.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la más perfecta de las imágenes: Agitada, despeinada y con un semblante de preocupación, así era como se encontraba Rangiku Matsumoto, de pie en la puerta de su habitación, luciendo nada más y nada menos que su pequeño pijama –que numerosas veces había imaginado-

Olvidando el hecho de que aún se encontraba medio mojado y su única vestimenta era una toalla que cubría desde su cadera a mitad de sus muslos, la invitó a pasar con un gesto, esperanzado por aquello que ella podría venir a decirle. Cerró la puerta tas ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno frente al otro, hundidos en los ojos del otro, manteniendo una prudencial distancia. Finalmente, la rubia tomó aire y junto coraje para finalmente decir lo que quería. Suspiró y levantó los hombros.

-Discúlpeme por mi comportamiento de hoy, estaba cegada por los celos-apartó la vista de él-Sé que no debo sentirlos, pero el que no pueda dejar a Hinamori, me hace sentir muy impotente; me siento mal también por quitarle a Hinamori el hombre que siempre amó-confesó-Pero no me importa todo lo que deba pasar, o todo lo que deba ocurrir, lo amo, y es todo lo que importa.

Él sonrió cálidamente, pero ella no lo notó por estar mirando el piso. Se acercó lentamente y poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla la obligó a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con sus perfectos ojos aguamarina.

-Sabía que era por eso. Tus palabras me hirieron más de lo que podía creer, pero entiendo el porqué lo has hecho.

-Lo siento, no quise herirlo-cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyando su frente contra la de él, quien rodeo la cintura de ella con sus largos y fuertes brazos, atrayéndola para luego darle un beso en la boca.

-En serio, ya no te preocupes.

-¿En serio no planeas enojarte?-pregunto extrañada, desconfiada.

Él revoleó los ojos, divertido, con una expresión que solo ponía cuando estaba con ella.

-En serio.

-Guau, esto ha sido mucho más sencillo de lo que he imaginado-comentó más para si misma que para su interlocutor-Venía preparada para rogar un poco más.

-¿Quieres que sea difícil?-levantó las cejas.

-No, definitivamente no quiero-se apresuró a decir.

Entonces fue que Rangiku notó que su capitán se encontraba semidesnudo, mojado y las manos de ella estaban apoyadas en su fuerte pecho. Se sonrojó lentamente hasta llegar a tener la misma tonalidad de rojo que un tomate bien maduro.

-Lo siento, ¿Acaso debía vigilar hoy?

-Aquello era antes. Ahora tengo mejores planes, con la mujer que amo-ronroneo seductoramente mirando fijamente.

Ella rió.

-Nunca me había dicho que me amaba antes.

-Mientes. Siempre te has empeñado en no escucharme-la regañó.

-Oh, vamos no me regañe y repítalo-insistió.

-Ahora tengo mejores planes…

-No, no, eso no. La parte de la mujer que ama sin la cual no puede vivir-su mirada juguetona llenaba de vida el alma de Toushiro, quien no podía sentir una felicidad mayor cuando estaba con ella.

-Jamás he dicho que no pueda vivir sin ella…-bromeó, ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho con uno de sus puños.

-Pero se sobreentiende. Ahora repítalo-ordenó.

-El capitán aquí soy yo, es decir quién da las órdenes-ella entrecerró los ojos, y le regaló una media sonrisa, entonces, luego de haber revoleado los ojos y sonreír, repitió-Tengo mejores planes con la mujer que amo, sin la cual no puedo vivir.

-Lo regañarán por la mañana.

La boca del capitán se acercó juguetonamente a los dulces labios de su teniente, rozando sus narices con dulzura.

-Cualquier regaño valdrá la pena por pasar una noche como la que estoy imaginando-susurró en su oído-Todavía no has terminado de pedirme disculpas-con un rápido movimiento pegó sus cuerpos, entrelazando ella sus brazos alrededor de aquel grueso cuello, el cual procedió a besar.

-Valla, si que es rencoroso.

-Soy implacable. Cuentas claras conservan la amistad-volvió a susurrarle, trazando un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el inicio del escote de su pijama.

-Nunca me había dicho que éramos amigos. ¿Así trata a todos sus amigos?-él la hizo retroceder hasta encontrarse con la cama, para luego hacer que se recostase con delicadeza, apoyando su musculoso cuerpo sobre el de ella.

-Somos algo mejor que amigos. Nuestros destinos están unidos por un pequeño lazo rojo. Somos lo que al otro le hace falta-le decía con su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia, ella sonrió plena.

-Eres todo lo que alguna vez soñé-lo abrazó con fuerza y emoción. Él respondió a aquel abrazo y luego ambos se echaron a reír sin motivo aparente.

-Tú eres mejor de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar.

Coronaron aquella tierna escena con un pasional beso. Finalmente Rangiku pudo entender que mientras se encontrase Toushiro en su vida, ella nunca volvería a estar sola.

* * *

Él la miraba dulcemente, y con el dorso de su mano acarició su dulce piel.

-Me alegra estar aquí-le susurró.

-Y haré que te alegres aún más…-respondió sensualmente y se dirigió al hueco del cuello de la rubia, inhalando su perfume, embriagándose con él y, luego, comenzando a besar y lamer aquel cuello de porcelana. Esto le generó una sensación de lo más placentera a la rubia.

Rodeó la cintura de su capitán las piernas, pegando sus cuerpos. Él recorrió con devoción aquella escultura que era su cuerpo.

Dejó de besar su cuello para devorar sus labios, sus rosados y deliciosos labios. Ella respondió con la misma pasión, recorriendo el cuerpo bien torneado, húmedo y semidesnudo de su capitán.

El solo acariciar su ancha espalda, sus fuertes brazos, le quitaba el aliento. A él le ocurría algo similar: El cuerpo de Matsumoto lograba enloquecerlo. Ella lograba enloquecerlo.

La lengua del peliblanco se deslizó desde el cuello hasta el inicio de los pechos de su teniente, que aún se encontraba con su pequeño pijama puesto.

Sin decir nada y entre un mar de caricias desprendió a la mujer con presteza de su vestimenta.

-Haz adquirido práctica-bromeó.

-Y eso no es nada…-le respondió admirando a la mujer que tenía el placer de desnudar y hacerle el amor.

Sin mayor demora continuó besándola apasionadamente. Sus labios eran dulces, al igual que ella. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos y a jugar con uno de sus pezones, lo que le robaba a la rubia suaves gemidos de placer, que solo aumentaban la excitación del peliblanco.

Lo había decidido, esa noche la haría gritar de placer.

Sintió como a causa del placer, Rangiku arqueaba la espalda y subía su cintura, provocando que sus sexos rozaran. Aquel mínimo contacto volvió al peliblanco loco, y lo hizo temblar.

Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la húmeda intimidad de su teniente, poniendo especial atención en su parte más sensible. Ella jadeaba de placer mientras besaba el cuello del peliblanco. Sin mayor demora, el joven introdujo uno de sus hábiles dedos en el interior de ella, arrancándole un sonoro gemido.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Matsumoto lo desprendió de aquella pequeña toalla que cubría su desnudez. Finalmente sus cuerpos desnudos chocaron. Sintieron el contacto de la cálida piel del otro, lo que aumentó aún más su lujuria.

Acomodándose sobre ella, en una posición dominante, Toushiro se dispuso a hacer suya a aquella mujer, otra vez. Con su pene rozó su húmeda cavidad y soltó un ronco gemido de placer. Lentamente fue hundiendo su erecto miembro en la intimidad de la rubia, logrando que ambos gimieran de placer.

La penetración, que comenzó siendo lenta y delicada, a causa de la pasión se hacía cada vez más rápida y profunda. Él comenzó a jadear. Los gemidos de ella aumentaban cada vez más, robándole lo poco que le quedase de razón.

Los gemidos de placer de la rubia se habían convertido en gritos, apasionados gritos rogándole a su amado que no se detuviera.

Con un ávido movimiento, la rubia se las ingenió para invertir roles, quedando ella sobre él, sentada en su entrepierna, haciendo aún más profunda y exquisita aquella penetración. Ahora quien comenzaba a gemir de placer, también era él.

Tanto las embestidas, como el placer, se habían vuelto feroces.

Un placer que Matsumoto jamás había experimentado. Un exquisito placer que le generaba la necesidad de que Toushiro la hiciera suya tantas veces como la noche se lo permitiera.

Luego de un grito de placer de ella, que rezaba el nombre del peliblanco, llegó al climax; y luego de haber oído su nombre en aquellos labios, en aquel gemido desesperado de placer y teniendo la plena vista de aquel curvilíneo cuerpo, con una última embestida también llegó él.

Se sentían plenos.

Satisfechos.

Ella se recostó sobre el pecho del peliblanco, aún sobre él.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a pasar todas las noches así-bromeó ella, mirándolo risueña. Él le sonrió.

-Y eso que todavía no es nada-susurró en su oído, volviéndola a besar para hacerla suya una vez más.

* * *

_Si, lo sé, tardé horrores y por eso me disculpo!_

_Antes que nada, debo saludar, no he perdido mis modales: ¡Hola a todos! Lamento la horrible tardanza que tuve en publicar mi fic. El 2011 la verdad ha sido un año agitado para mi, de muchos contratiempos, por lo que me he visto impedida de poder escribir con la periodicidad que me gustaría._

_En especial pido **disculpas** a mi fiel lectora Samarripa._

_Pero aquí les traigo el capitulo VI, con el lemmon que tanto había prometido y adeudaba. Sé que no es suficiente habiéndome demorado mil años, prometo no demorarme más e intentar terminar la historia antes de que las obligaciones me cubran._

_Les agradezco muchísimo por leer, así como muchísimo su preocupación._

_En breve volveré con el capítulo 7. En serio les agradezco a todos por continuar leyendo, por su preocupación y su paciencia._

_Espero que hayan comenzado el 2012 de la mejor manera, y que sea un gran año para todos :)._

_Atte._

_NeoRosemon_


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: PELIGRO

Amaneció luego de una maravillosa noche, estrechando a la mujer de sus sueños, entre sus brazos.

Ella se veía tan tranquila, su rostro parecía brillar aún más, parecía un ángel. Sus rosados labios contrastaban a la perfección con su blanca piel y coloreadas mejillas.

Besó su frente sin poder contenerse. Esta con ella hacía olvidar todo los problemas.

Sin embargo, una puntada de culpa lo invadió al recordar a Hinamori, quién había pasado la noche en una celda mientras él se encontraba en la cama con otra; aún atormentada por la muerte de Aizen.

-¿En qué piensas?-su voz lo sacó de aquel ensimismamiento. La miró y se encontró con unos perfectos ojos, que era como mirar pedazos de cielo, destellantes, embriagadores.

Le sonrió.

-Pienso, sencillamente pienso-respondió aún sonriente.

-¿Estás preocupado por ella?

Aquella pregunta lo sorprendió, no quería hacerla sentir mal. Su sonrisa disminuyó levemente, pero la de ella se volvió cálida.

-Puedes decírmelo, comprendo que lo estés. Siempre ha sido tu amiga-añadió acomodándose entre sus brazos, acurrucando la cabeza sobre aquel fuerte pecho.

Él suspiró.

-Honestamente lo estoy. Jamás la había visto comportarse así…

-Deberíamos ver si podemos encontrar alguna evidencia o pista sobre lo ocurrido para poder ayudarla-sugirió.

El peliblanco permaneció en silencio unos instantes, recordando como la noche anterior, había visto a Ichimaru amenazar a Aizen.

_La noche del baile, mientras fingía buscar a Hinamori, vio dos sombras, a lo lejos, y se acercó a observar mejor quienes eran –con una actitud muy al estilo Rangiku Matsumoto- y pudo ver a Ichimaru acercarse de manera amenazante a Aizen._

_Hacía tiempo que venía sospechando de Ichimaru. Él tenía una actitud particularmente peligrosa hacia el capitán del quinto escuadrón._

_-Le sugiero que cuide sus palabras, Ichimaru taichou, o podría creer que me está amenazando._

_-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que crea, Aizen taichou, ya le dije que si usted o alguno de los suyos se entromete en mis asuntos, me veré en la obligación de eliminarlos-lo amenazó sin perder aquella escalofriante sonrisa de zorro._

_-Por el bienestar del seireitei haré lo que sea necesario, aunque aquello implique tenerlo como enemigo._

_-Valla, Aizen taichou, creía que era un hombre inteligente, pero veo que me he equivocado. Es una verdadera lástima. De cualquier manera mi intención es siempre evitarle un mal momento. Adiós-dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y se marchó._

_Luego de presenciar aquella escena corrió en búsqueda de Hinamori, cuando por fin la hallo, fingiendo que le decía algo al oído, le advirtió:_

_-Sonríe y finge que te estoy diciendo algo atrevido-en un principio su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero de todas maneras cambió rápidamente su expresión por una de vergüenza y golpeó su pecho, fingiendo._

_Ella comenzó a reír, quería hacer su mejor esfuerzo. _

_-Escucha, debes tener mucho cuidado con los miembros del escuadrón tres, en especial con su capitán, más si Aizen está cerca_

_-¿Shirou, qué ocurre?_

_-Eso no puedo decírtelo ahora, por favor confía en mi y no hagas más preguntas. Por lo menos, no hoy._

_Ella asintió y un poco más seria que antes intentó continuar con la velada._

* * *

-Taichou, ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Por qué está tan callado?

-Rangiku, deja de ser tan formal-dijo y besó su frente, quitándole importancia a sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendida. Felizmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre-dijo dándole un fuerte beso en los labios, fijando su mirada en la de él.

-No me había dado cuenta, pero acostúmbrate, me gusta llamarte así, y espero que dejes de llamarme "taichou".

-Lo intentaré, taichou

-Rangiku…

-Lo siento, la costumbre… Toushiro, Toushiro…-comenzó a practicar.

-Mejor, me gusta más así…-se quedó en silencio unos instantes, luego añadió-Tengo algunas cartas que Aizen escribió para Hinamori. Las encontré en su habitación. No las he leído, pensé que debía entregárselas, pero sonaría sospechoso que fuese a verla…

-Puedo ir yo, si quiere-se ofreció gentilmente.

-¿Podrías hacerlo?

-Haría cualquier cosa por usted… ¡Digo por ti!-saboreó aquellas palabras-Valla, sí que suena extraño.

Él rió y beso su frente.

-Tienes muchos años para acostumbrarte-sonrió.

* * *

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos, hasta encontrarse con la cárcel del quinto escuadrón. Allí encontró en la celda a Hinamori, quien lloraba desconsoladamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Te ves muy mal-dijo en voz alta, para hacer notar su presencia.

Y tenía razón. Se encontraba despeinada, demacrada, con ojeras y los ojos hinchados.

-Rangiku san… yo

-¿Al fin lograste calmarte?-la interrumpió.

-Si lo hice-suspiró-Lamento haber perdido el control. También te cause problemas- se disculpó.

Pero, si la que se encontraba en la celda era ella ¿Qué clase de problemas podría haberle causado?

-¿Qué? Hay por eso no te preocupes tu eres la que está en graves problemas ahora.

-Si eso lo sé. ¿Qué sucede allá afuera?

-¿Nh?- ¿Debería contarle como se encontraba la situación? Suspiró, lo mejor sería que supiese como estaba todo, bastante tenía estando en la cárcel- Es un desastre total, que algo así este pasando en los escuadrones es sorprendente y con la situación de los ryoka todos están desorganizados, actuando por su cuenta, sin objetivo.

-¿Pero qué me dices del asesinato de Aizen taichou?

-Siguen reuniendo evidencias en la escena del crimen. Debemos esperar a que Yamamoto soutaichou informe lo que se encontró.

-¿Evidencias? ¡Pero si yo ya sé quien lo mato fue…!

-¡No lo digas momo!-la interrumpió. A pesar de todo, confiaba en que Gin no era un asesino- Es una acusación que no puedes hacer. Te entiendo, se que quieres ver que se haga justicia, pero deberías estar más preocupada por tu escuadrón, el cinco, que en un día perdió a su capitán y teniente. Sé que estas herida y furiosa sin embargo las acciones que tomaste al descubrir el cuerpo de Aizen taichou, confrontando a Ichimaru taichou y liberar la energía de tu zanpakutou ¿no había otra forma? ¿No había nada más que pudieras hacer? Si lo piensas se que te darás cuenta de que tenías otras opciones en ese momento. El título de fukutaichou exige que ningún asunto debe tomarse a la ligera.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, solo pensé que podrías…-interrumpió su frase, lloró desconsoladamente.

Luego de mirar si alguien la estaba observando, sacó las cartas de dentro de su hakama y se las extendió a la castaña.

-Toma. Estaban en la habitación de Aizen taichou. Están dirigidas a ti.

-¿Dices que son del capitán? ¿Para mi?-preguntó emocionada.

-Tienes suerte de que mi capitán las haya descubierto, debes saber que de haber sido encontradas por cualquier otro habrían sido entregadas como evidencia para la investigación y jamás habrían llegado a tus manos. No he leído ninguna y no sé lo que dicen, pero me parece que como teniente leal deberías sentirte honrada de saber que las últimas palabras de tu capitán, fueron para ti. Espero que lo aprecies-dio media vuelta y emprendió su parida.

-Lo hago, muchas gracias, Rangiku san-le gritó mientras ella se alejaba, en señal de respuesta levantó la mano.

Antes de que pudiese traspasar el umbral de salida, la oyó gritar nuevamente.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo está Shirou?

La rubia la miró de reojos, ¿Qué le podía decir? La culpa la invadió, pero haciéndola a un lado, respondió.

-Él está bien, ya no está enojado contigo. No debes preocuparte. Pero no pudo venir, por eso me mandó en su lugar.

Notó como la castaña sonreía y se emocionaba nuevamente.

-Gracias por traerme tantas buenas noticias…

La rubia le sonrió.

-Espero que pronto estés afuera para poder ver todo lo que está pasando-y sin perder más tiempo salió del lugar.

* * *

-Ran chan, que agradable sorpresa- aquella voz, inconfundible e imperturbable, a sus espaldas. Sintió como aquella mirada se clavaba en su nuca. Dudó si salir corriendo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que aquella no sería una sabia decisión.

Adornando su rostro con una sonrisa –fingida, por supuesto- giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con aquella tan conocida y escalofriante sonrisa de zorro. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Gin ¡Hola!-lo saludó concentrándose en NO disminuir la distancia entre ellos. Algo en su rostro le generaba desconfianza, estaba distinto, pero no podía explicar en qué.

-Creí que pasarías ayer por la tarde para hablar de lo sucedido-le dijo acercándose a grandes zancadas. Un paso hacia el frente que él daba, era uno para atrás de ella.

¿Hablar de lo sucedido? ¿Qué podría decirle él sobre lo que ocurrió?

-Sí, lo siento. Iba a ir pero luego de la hora del almuerzo me dio sueño y me quedé dormida tan pronto me senté en la cama, ni siquiera fui al escuadrón-se excusó tontamente.

-Imaginé eso cuando fui en tu búsqueda y no te encontré-respondió con total naturalidad.

-Tu… tu… ¿fuiste a buscarme?-¿Por qué su capitán no le había dicho nada de ello? ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Intentó disimular su sorpresa, amarga sorpresa, pero no estuvo segura de poder hacerlo.

La mueca de Gin se tornó en una sardónica sonrisa.

-Traté de hablar con tu taichou, pero evidentemente no le caigo del todo bien, o sigue enojado por lo de ayer por la mañana…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ayer por la mañana me amenazó si algo le ocurría a su novia, y por la tarde por poco no libera su zanpakutou contra mí.

La primera frase no le gustó nada, pero estoicamente fingió que el asunto le importaba un rábano.

-Mi taichou ha pasado por mucha presión últimamente, por eso seguramente actuó de aquella manera tan grosera.

-Oh, puede ser. Tu taichou siempre se preocupa por temas sin importancia.

Con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba, comenzó a acercarse a ella como un león acechando a su presa. La estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Su primer reacción hubiese sido la de retroceder –aún más- pro para todo el mundo, él seguía siendo su novio –o algo similar-. Así que tragó saliva y forzó una sonrisa, al tiempo que aquellos largos, blancos y fuertes brazos rodeaban su cuerpo con fuerza, atrayéndola a él. Una actitud verdaderamente extraña en él, que siempre se había mantenido alejado de ella en público.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no siento el roce de tu piel, Ran chan-susurró lascivamente al oído de la rubia.

En otro momento aquello la hubiese derretido, pero ahora solo quería ponerse a llorar de imaginar lo que él planeaba hacerle.

-Gin, estamos en público-le recordó, pero a él pareció no importarle.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte. Esta noche pasaré por ti.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Ahora no puedo adelantarte nada. Será esta noche-jamás había visto a Gin tan enigmático.

-Esta noche no puedo, el trabajo en el escuadrón está terrible-se excusó.

-Si no es hoy, será mañana. No solamente tengo algo importante que decirte, sino también tengo la imperiosa necesidad de sentir tu piel antes de partir.

-¿Partir? ¿A dónde irás? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?-estaba shockeada. Luego de que lo creyesen un asesino, se marcharía… ella no quería sospechar de él, se decía a sí misma que lo conocía pero… aquello era algo verdaderamente extraño.

Otra cosa extraña, fue que él le informara de su próxima partida. Jamás lo había hecho, simplemente había desaparecido.

-Ya te lo dije, ahora no puedo decirte nada. Nos vemos esta noche-dicho aquello dio media vuelta y se alejó sin darle oportunidad a Rangiku de decir alguna cosa.

* * *

-Entonces dijo que tenía algo que decirme, algo antes de marcharse…-le explicó a su capitán, una vez en el escuadrón.

Él la miraba seriamente desde su escritorio, ella –sin llegar a entender del todo el por qué- temblaba como una hoja.

Toushiro intentaba mantener la calma, aunque en verdad su sangre hervía. Hervía de solo pensar que todas aquellas no eran más que habladurías para aprovecharse de ella tan pronto como la viese. Es decir, estaba convencido de que él simplemente quería acostarse con ella, que no tenía nada interesante que decir, y que si partía, era por ser culpable del asesinato del capitán Aizen.

Imaginar que otro hombre tocase su piel lo enfurecía, y este enojo se incrementaba al saber que quien podría ser aquel hombre era Gin Ichimaru.

Quería matarlo, saltar de su silla e ir en su búsqueda.

Pero no lo hizo. Permaneció allí, sentado, sin hacer un gesto. Aunque en su mente ya lo había matado. Mil veces.

-No irás. No creo que realmente tenga algo importante para decir. Sospecho que eso fue simplemente una trampa, una carnada para hacer que te acercases a él, que sintieses la curiosidad suficiente para acercarte, y luego aprovecharse de aquella situación.

-Pero ¿Y si quiere decirme algo sobre el asesinato de Aizen? Algo que ayude a revelar lo que sucedió…

-No me interesa que él sea el asesino y escape. Lo único que me importa es mantenerte alejada de él. No quiero que te ponga un dedo encima.

-No podré escaparme de él por siempre. Aún sigue siendo mi… mi… bueno, mi "eso"-no sabía como debía llamarlo, nunca había cumplido un rol particular en su vida. Quizás debería llamarlo "El hombre que salvo su vida, con quien se acostó numerosas veces y tenía una extraña clase de relación amorosa, del cual creyó estar una vez profundamente enamorada pero ya no", pero aquello era demasiado largo. "Eso" sonaba mejor y era más sencillo.

Temblaba, pero no por temor, sino por la ansiedad que le provocaba el saber qué era lo que Gin tenía para decirle. Sentía que estaba detrás de algo grande.

Él tensó su gesto. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla con ella.

-Creo que está equivocado, de verdad puede ser importante. Quizás sea cierto que él no ha hecho nada y sabe como son las cosas…-meditó.

Toushiro, para este momento, ya se había irritado.

-Rangiku, desde hace tiempo que sospechaba que algo malo podía pasarle a Aizen-se sinceró, ella lo miró sorprendida-Hace tiempo, poco antes de la aparición de los ryoka, ví a Aizen y a Ichimaru hablar muy tensamente. Estas escenas se repitieron numerosas veces, culminando con una amenaza a Aizen la noche del baile.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba muy sorprendida para hacerlo. ¿Gin había amenazado a Aizen? ¿Su capitán sabía y no le había dicho nada?

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-No quería preocuparte. Lo siento.

El peliblanco se puso de pie y caminó hasta tenerla enfrente, para poder notar como su labio inferior temblaba con debilidad. La estrechó entre sus brazos y besó su cabeza. Lentamente ella dejó de temblar.

-No te preocupes, no te dejaré sola ni por un instante.

* * *

La noche era clara, y la teniente del quinto escuadrón miraba aquella perfecta luna a través de los barrotes de la ventana. Había meditado toda la noche y el día anterior. Las cartas de su capitán la habían hecho reflexionar, pensar. Sabía ahora quien era el asesino, y debía tomar venganza, por todos los medios y a toda costa.

-Disculpe, guardia…-lo llamó haciendo gala de aquella dulzura que siempre solía ostentar.

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres?-respondió hosco al tiempo que se daba vuelta y se convertía en la víctima de su técnica de kidou.

Pétalos negros se arremolinaron a su alrededor, y la mirada de la joven se volvió fría, mortal.

-Qué lindos pétalos…-fueron las últimas palabras del guardia encargado de vigilar su celda, antes de caer al suelo.

Comportandose como nunca lo había hecho antes, hizo estallar las paredes y comenzó a correr, buscando el reiatsu del asesino de su capitán.

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, es probable que ya no esté vivo… No hay nadie en el seireitei en quien confíe tanto como en ti, así que si te escribí esta carta es para documentar la verdad que he recolectado._

Apretó la carta contra su pecho, sin dejar de correr ni por un instante. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos. ¿Quién demonios había sido capaz de hacerle aquella atrocidad a su capitán? No conocía nadie más bueno que él, desde siempre le había admirado por ser el más benevolente de los capitanes, por siempre seguir el comportamiento apropiado…

No quería creerlo, pero las palabras de su capitán no podían mentirle. Quién había asesinado al capitán Aizen, se desharía hoy, de él se vengaría.

* * *

_Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel desierto. Lo conocía muy bien: Tierra seca hasta el punto de estar rota, árboles de los cuales apenas quedaban unos débiles y escalofriantes troncos. Un increíble e insoportable calor, y el hambre que le atacaba en lo más profundo de su ser._

_Ya no podía caminar, ni dar un paso más. Siquiera podía llorar conociendo que aquél sería su fin. No tenía energías para ello. Había perdido el tiempo que había caminado en aquel desierto. Había olvidado cuando había bebido o comido algo por última vez._

_-Come-ordenó gentilmente una voz que le acercó algo de comida-Si no puedes fingir el hambre, es que si la tienes, ¿Cierto?_

_Levantó la vista lentamente y se encontró con un niño peliplateado de enorme sonrisa._

_-¿Tu también tienes?-preguntó débilmente._

_-Sí, igual que tu. Mi nombre es Gin. Encantado de conocerte._

_-¿Gin?-repitió-qué extraño nombre-susurró._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Finalmente había despertado, se había quedado dormida en el sillón del escuadrón. Se sentó tan rápidamente como pudo. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con el día en que lo había conocido.

-¿Así que al fin despertaste?-susurró su capitán acercándose lentamente a ella, y sentándose en el espacio del sillón que quedaba libre. Su expresión era relajada.

Ella se acercó a él y se acurrucó en su fuerte pecho, él la rodeo con sus brazos y deposito un beso en su frente.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que me quedé dormida.

-No debes disculparte, ambos estamos demasiado cansados, necesitamos energías para vigilar hoy.

-Probablemente no estaría tan cansado si no hubiese hecho todo el papeleo correspondiente al escuadrón cinco-no pudo con sus celos, siempre salían a la luz. Era algo muy extraño. Jamás le había pasado con Gin, sin embargo, con su capitán era distinto. Probablemente sería porque tenía una novia pública que no era ella. Pero estaba temerosa de perderlo, por ello sus celos.

-¡Cállate!-bromeó-No estaría tan cansado si no hubiésemos pasado la noche juntos.

-Usted insistió y abrió la puerta semidesnudo.

-No fui yo quien te visitó a la mitad de la noche-bromeó y la besó.

-Me dormí por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, tienes un… "compañero" que está peleando con su aprendiz, imagino que no es fácil para ti.

Ella bajó la mirada y se acurrucó aún más.

-¿Compañero?-susurró- ¿En serio cree que Gin fue capaz de hacerlo, taichou?

Su mirada se ensombreció.

-Ya te he dicho todos los motivos que me hacen creer que así fue.

De pronto, una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Disculpe señor!-gritaron del otro lado de la puerta-¡…soy KokichiroTakesoe, escuadrón diez, séptimo puesto. Estoy buscando a Hitsugaya taichou y Matsumoto fukutaichou! ¿Puedo pasar?

Ellos, que se habían alejado tan pronto oyeron el grito al otro lado de la puerta, se miraron extrañados.

-¡Si!-ordenó el peliblanco luego de situarse en la silla detrás de su escritorio-¿Qué quiere?

-¡Taichou ruego su perdón, pero es un asunto urgente! Ha habido un incidente en la prisión que requiere de su inmediata atención, señor. Hinamori fukutaichou, Abarai fukutaichou, así como Izuru fukutaichou, todos, han desaparecido de sus celdas.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como plato, volvieron a mirarse.

-Enseguida voy para allá…-una vez que el peliblanco dijo aquello, Kokichiro desapareció.

-Usted…. Tú ve. Yo iré a vigilar.

-Ni pensarlo. No te dejaré sola-le tomó la mano.

-No habrá problema. Intentaré encontrar a Hinamori, ve a ver qué sucedió-sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Sabes que estará donde Gin…

-Quiero evitar un problema-lo interrumpió-Alguno de los dos podría terminar muerto en aquel encuentro. Quiero evitarlo.

-Podría ocurrirte algo peor a ti.

-Nada malo me ocurrirá-le sonrió-Confía en mi.

Tomó sus manos con dulzura. Él primero miró sus manos, luego a sus ojos. Su preocupación era evidente, pero debía comprender que Rangiku era una mujer fuerte, que sabía defenderse. Serían un par de minutos nada más. Minutos en los que ella se cuidaría a la perfección.

-Cuídate por favor-le pidió resignado, ella sonrió y lo besó.

-Tú también.

Dicho eso ambos salieron del escuadrón y tomaron caminos opuestos.

* * *

-¡Por favor, perdóneme señor! Todo pasó tan rápido. Hinamori fukutaichou me llamó y cuando me acerqué fui cegado por una intensa luz blanca. Solo eso recuerdo, cuando desperté ya se había ido. No tengo perdón señor-hablaba de corrido un hombre, agachado en señal de perdón. Uno de sus subordinados.

Toushiro hacía todo lo posible por no perder la escasa paciencia que le quedaba.

-Fue "Hakufuku"-comentó pensativo, más para sí que para el resto.

-¿Hakufuku?-repitió confundido el hombre levantando la cabeza.

-Debí recordar que Momo es una experta en kidou. Si realmente hubiésemos querido detenerla, debimos haber sellado su presión espiritual-meditó-Pero a ninguno de nosotros se le ocurrió hacerlo porque nadie creyó que sería capaz de llegar tan lejos.

_Solo hay una explicación que tiene sentido…_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Lo entendió todo rápidamente. Era una trampa, y Rangiku estaba en peligro. Su estómago se hizo un nudo. Quería matarse por lo estúpido que había sido. ¿Cómo no lo había entendido antes? Debía correr para salvarla.

Sin perder un segundo más comenzó a correr haciendo uso del shunpo.

_-Por favor Rangiku, resiste…_

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 7 :), espero que haya sido de su agrado. Esta semana me iré de vacaciones a un lugar donde la conexión a internet es inexistente :(, por lo que volveré el 14/01 por la noche, cuando subiré el capítulo número 8._**

**_¡Cada vez falta menos para el fin de la historia! Pero ya tengo la próxima, falta poco para que la termine, aunque todavía no tengo el título :(, pero es un hitsumatsu!_**

**_¡Muchas gracias a todos, y en especial a Samarripa por seguir mi historia :)!_**

**_Que tengan una hermosa semana y espero que hayan comenzado el 2012 de la mejor manera!_**

**_Atte_**

**_Neorosemon_**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: VERDAD

Mientras su capitán se encargaba del asunto de las celdas y los prófugos, Rangiku debía buscar y encontrar a uno de ellos: Momo Hinamori. Quien, seguramente, cegada por el dolor, iría en búsqueda de Gin.

Intentando imaginar los lugares en los que se encontraría Gin, vino a su mente aquél un lugar recóndito –casi secreto- del seireitei, al cual a él le gustaba retirarse para estar solo, para pensar. Hasta antes de que él se lo mostrase, jamás lo había visto. Para llegar había que atravesar un bosque y una vez que se llegaba al lugar adecuado, se debía abrir una puerta, que solo se mantendría abierta unos cinco minutos, hasta tanto alguien la intentase abrir nuevamente. Se dirigió a aquel lugar.

Luego de haber atravesado el bosque –con todo lo que aquello implicaba- llegó a un claro, en el cual, haciendo un llamado especial –una especie de kidou- una puerta se abriría y la conduciría allí. Sabía que no era una sabia decisión entrar sola, pero confiaba en poder encargarse de Hinamori pronto, para encontrarse con Toushiro de una vez por todas.

Hizo aquel kidou especial y una enorme puerta apareció frente a ella. Dentro de esta, estaba casi tan –o más- oscuro que en aquel bosque. Por eso le gustaba aquel lugar a Gin, porque era sombrío y escalofriante –textuales palabras suyas-.

Se adentró rápidamente. Gin estaba ahí, podía sentirlo. También con él se encontraban algunas personas, cuyos reiatsus no supo identificar rápidamente. Caminó lenta y cuidadosamente hasta encontrarse con una especie de patio.

Lo único que iluminaba aquel lugar era la luz de la luna. Las cosas no eran para nada nítidas y como si fuera poco, comenzaba a hacer frío. Se acercó un poco más, quedando casi en la puerta de entrada de una vieja casa, que parecía una mansión inglesa antigua.

-Qué placer el verte por aquí, Ran chan…

Rápidamente se dio vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con Gin.

-Creí que esperarías que fuese por ti-una sonrisa diabólica adorno su rostro. Tras él se encontraba Kira, sorprendido de encontrarla allí. ¡Ese era uno de los reiatsus que había sentido! Sin embargo, no debía confiarse, había sentido la presencia de más personas.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Hinamori, Gin?-gritó sin reducir la distancia, él simplemente rió.

-¿Hacerle algo a Hinamori? Por favor, Ran chan, nada está más lejos de mis intenciones que perder el tiempo con la teniente de Aizen-su voz había cambiado, ahora era fría, su sonrisa, extraña. Se le puso la piel de gallina-Mi verdadero propósito era encontrarte.

Ella se estremeció. El peliplateado le hizo una mueca a su teniente.

-Quédate fuera y no intervengas. Si alguien quiere entrar, mátalo-ordenó.

-Pero Ichimaru taichou…

-¡Qué lo hagas, Kira!-ya se encontraba fuera de sus casillas, y Kira no tuvo otra opción más que cumplir aquella orden, dejando a los antiguos amantes completamente solos.

-Si me buscabas aquí estoy-dijo intentando sonar lo más valiente posible-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? ¡Habla!

-Mejor tranquilízate Ran chan-con un rápido movimiento logró quedar tras ella-…Qué esto recién comienza-La tomó por el cuello y un brazo, inmovilizándola. Aprovechó un instante para deshacerse de haineko, que no sería otra cosa más que una molestia ahora.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Gin?-le preguntó molesta, y asustada.

-Sé toda la verdad, Ran chan-ella se estremeció y trató de mirarlo, pero como se encontraba de espaldas se le hizo imposible. Trago saliva y comenzó a sudar frio a causa del temor- Simplemente, quiero venganza.

* * *

Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. No había contemplado la opción más obvia de todas.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que Ichimaru podría saberlo todo? ¿Cómo pensaba que era solamente una manera de acostarse con ella? Si hubiese tenido tiempo para golpearse la cabeza contra una pared, lo hubiese hecho. Pero ahora el tiempo era sagrado.

Había podido seguir el reiatsu de su teniente, pero éste había desaparecido en alguna zona del bosque. Cuando por fin llegó a la zona en la cual su presencia había desparecido, se encontró con una enorme puerta que salía de la nada. En su interior parecía haber un lugar muy lúgubre y tenebroso. Nadie necesitaba decírselo, allí se encontraban Rangiku e Ichimaru.

Cuando se acercó para poder entrar, frente suyo apareció Momo Hinamori.

-Momo-susurró-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a tomar venganza, por el capitán Aizen-su voz era fría, su mirada estaba cargada de sufrimiento. Rápidamente desenvainó su zanpakuto y la puso en el cuello del peliblanco-¿Por qué Shirou? ¿Por qué lo mataste?-preguntó entre sollozos con la voz cargada de ira.

Él se quedó paralizado, no podía creer que sospechase de él. No se movió, simplemente la miró anonadado.

-¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¡Yo no lo he matado!-gritó sin moverse del lugar. Podía sentir el frío acero de Tobiume rozándole el cuello, casi a punto de cortarlo.

-¡Está aquí escrito!-gritó en llantos mientras apretaba las cartas contra su pecho-El nombre de quien tiene un terrible plan, el de destruir el seireitei. ¡Mi taichou solo era una molestia en tus planes, por eso lo mataste! Aquí está escrito, el nombre de aquel asesino es: Toushiro Hitsugaya-dijo su nombre apretando los dientes.

Él no sabía que decir. ¿Qué significaban aquellas cartas? ¿De verdad Aizen lo había escrito? Apenas si podía respirar.

-La carta también dice que te citó fuera en los jardines del este, que haría todo por persuadirte. De no lograrlo, lucharía contigo. Y si llegase a morir esa misión estaría en mis manos. Debo terminar el trabajo de mi capitán, debo matarte para salvar al seireitei. ¡ESA ERA SU ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!-sentenció.

Los rayos comenzaron a romper, el viento se hizo más fuerte. Una enorme tormenta se acercaba.

-Momo, no es….-susurró, pero ella lanzó un grito desgarrador de dolor y arremetió contra él.

Hubo una enorme explosión en el lugar, y el peliblanco fue lanzado muy lejos, y casi choca contra un árbol.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Piensa en lo que estás diciendo! ¿Si él murió querría que arriesgases tu vida también? ¿En realidad crees que diría algo así? El Aizen que yo conocí jamás sería tan estúpido de enfrentar él solo algo tan invencible. No era un cobarde que pide a sus hombres vengarse porque no pudo terminar su labor-intentó hacerla comprender.

Ella negó con la cabeza, lanzando lágrimas a ambos lados.

-¡No sé! Pero el capitán escribió todo en la carta ¡Lo hizo! Y conozco muy bien su letra, la reconozco-le gritaba aun empuñando su zanpakuto-Yo tampoco lo hubiera creído jamás, pero es cierto. Y eso es lo que quería que yo hiciera, así que ¡LO HARÉ!-tras gritar aquello último volvió a lanzarse contra Toushiro a toda velocidad y con todas sus fuerzas.

Le lanzaba golpes con su arma, pero el peliblanco esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques a la perfección, sin siquiera poner una mano sobre Hyorinmaru.

De pronto ella cayó de rodillas, y cubrió sus ojos con las manos.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-exclamó dolida, llorando a mares-Estoy tan confundida. No sé qué debo hacer. ¡No lo sé! No sé qué debo hacer...Shirou…

-Momo no puedes…

-Yo te amo, pero eres la persona que más daño me ha hecho. No sé qué hacer…

-Escúchame, por favor…

-¡NO! ¡No quiero oírte! Ya he tenido suficiente. ¿Por qué lo mataste? ¿Por qué pasamos la noche juntos? ¿Fue por eso? ¿POR CELOS! ¿O es que acaso de verdad eres un ser tan despreciable como para intentar destruir el seireitei?

¿Cómo había sido aquello? ¿Hinamori y Aizen habían pasado la noche juntos? ¿Eso significaba que habían dormido juntos o que se habían acostado y tenido sexo? Aquello verdaderamente lo desconcertó, y no porque le doliese, sino porque jamás la había creído capaz de hacer algunas cosas… Pero también, aquella actitud de ella explicaba muchas cosas.

-Yo te amé, te amé tanto-seguía repitiendo al borde de las lágrimas una vez más.

-Pero a Aizen lo amabas más, lo deseabas como hombre…-finalizó la frase. Una parte de él se sintió aliviado de saberlo, aquello era un problema menos al a hora de estar con su teniente, pero otra parte de él se sentía terrible, porque imaginaba el dolor por el que transitaba.

Gritó y tras eso volvió a lanzar un ataque. Esta vez más fuerte, más poderoso. Ahí Toushiro comprendió que razonar con ella de nada serviría. Estaba demasiado enojada para poder entenderlo. Estaba convencido de que Aizen jamás escribiría una carta como esa, alguien debía haber imitado su letra para hacer que intentasen matarse entre ellos…

…Y ese alguien seguramente había sido Gin Ichimaru.

Intentó evitarla y lanzarse hacia aquella puerta que ya se encontraba casi cerrada, pero ella apareció por detrás, intentando deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. Él la golpeó con su fuerte puño, haciéndola volar varios metros lejos de él. Y como cayó, quedó, inmóvil.

-Momo…-la llamo, no había respuesta-Momo, por favor…

Quiso acercarse a ver como se encontraba. A lo lejos pudo ver que ella aún respiraba. Desvió su mirada a la puerta, corrió tan rápido como pudo para evitar que esta se cerrara pero no lo logró, justo cuando apoyó sus manos sobre la fuerte madera, se oyó como ésta se trababa.

-¡NOOO!-gritó desesperado, golpeando tan fuerte como podía para que la puerta se abriese de par en par. Poco a poco, ésta fue desapareciendo-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Su grito de impotencia retumbó en todo el seireitei. Finalmente la puerta había desaparecido, y en su interior un horrible sentimiento se hizo presente: Un vacío en su pecho, una ascendiente desesperación. ¿Cómo se suponía que iría por ella ahora?

* * *

No supo cuándo se había desvanecido, pero lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró dentro de una de las habitaciones de aquella enorme mansión.

_-Me temo que Kira no cumplirá ninguna de mis órdenes, siempre ha sido muy cobarde para hacerlo-dijo Gin, del otro lado de la habitación._

_-Eso ahora no es lo importante. Su deber es dar el mensaje que nos encontramos aquí, donde somos más fuertes. Donde hay más de los nuestros- debido a la fuerte contusión que había sufrido, no llegaba a reconocer de quién era aquella voz, aunque le sonaba muy conocida- Otra cosa positiva, es que Hinamori respondió tal cual lo esperamos…_

_-Aparentemente hizo un buen trabajo acostándose con ella-bromeó Gin en un extraño tono de voz._

_-Por favor caballeros, relájense. Ya está todo listo. Mañana será el gran día. Esta noche puedes disfrutar, Gin. Te lo ganaste-los ojos de Rangiku se abrieron como un plato cuando oyó aquella voz. Esa sí era inconfundible ¡Era la voz del capitán Aizen!_

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Gin, y luego se cerró tras éste. Apenas si la rubia había logrado moverse.

-Valla, veo que ya te has despertado Ran chan-comentó de espaldas mientras se quitaba su haori y lo dejaba sobre una de las sillas. Ella se sentó en aquella enorme cama en la cual la habían dejado y miró el reflejo de Gin a través de uno de los espejos.

Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle, de gritarle qué demonios era lo que Aizen hacía allí, pero creyó que si daba a entender que sabía algo, tendría graves problemas y no solo con Gin.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer, Gin? ¿Cuál es tu plan?-preguntó, sabiendo que ya algo malo le iba a suceder, las cosas no podían empeorar por preguntar un poco más ¿O sí?

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, Ran chan-le dijo él-Mejor hablemos de cómo te burlaste de mí. ¿Desde cuándo me engañas con tu capitán?-su voz era gélida, y a través del espejo podía sentir aquella mirada penetrante sobre ella.

-Por favor Gin…

-¡Te dije que hablaremos de esto!-le gritó dándose vuelta y enfrentándola cara a cara.

Ella bajó la mirada. No respondió. Él sin embargo continuó con su acoso.

-Respóndeme Ran chan, no querrás hacerme enojar-le dijo de pronto tomándola con una mano, apretando sus mejillas, apoyando una de sus rodillas en la cama.

-Poco después que los ryoka aparecieron en el rukongai-confesó.

Él río. Fue una risa sarcástica, de esa que tanto le gustaba hacer cada vez que estaba enojado. Sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, su respiración era agitada. Estaba verdaderamente molesto.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que te gustó de él, Ran chan? ¿Será acaso que siempre estuviste con otros hombres? ¿Será que siempre fuiste una mujerzuela?-la obligó a apoyar la espalda en la cama. Volviendo él a pararse.

-¡No entiendes nada!-le gritó ofendida-¡Estuve enamorada de ti como una perra! Soporté los peores maltratos que una mujer estaría dispuesta a soportar. Te amé con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y tú no supiste valorarlo. Y allí apareció él, que se preocupaba por mí, que no me dejaba sola…

-¿Así que se preocupaba por ti? Pues no lo veo por aquí, intentando defenderte. No creo que su preocupación fuese sincera-La rubia apretó los dientes sabiendo perfectamente que la intensión de Gin era hacerla flaquear, desconfiar de Toushiro, lo que jamás ocurriría.

No respondió, simplemente se quedó reclinada en aquella enorme cama con dosel.

-He preparado toda esta noche para nosotros-le susurró al oído, inclinándose sobre ella.

Rangiku no había notado para nada la ambientación del lugar. Lejos estaba de ser romántico. Todo era negro, y había un par de rosas marchitas allí.

-Dime, ¿Acaso tu taichou sabe hacer todas aquellas cosas que suelen volverte loca?-le preguntó mordazmente, apretando fuertemente uno de los pechos de ella con su mano derecha.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no notar aquella horrible sensación.

-Dime, Ran chan, ¿lo sabe?-sus rápidas manos se deshicieron de la parte de arriba de su uniforme, dejando su brasier negro al descubierto. Ella pudo sentir, en su entrepierna, que Gin estaba más que listo para castigarla, y pasar una noche sumamente divertida para él.

Mordió su cuello, succionó el lóbulo de su oreja; toco cada parte de su cuerpo. Hizo todas aquellas cosas que solía hacer antes. Pero que ya no se sentían como antes.

Le asqueaba. Le desagradaba completamente.

-Así serán el resto de las noches de tu vida, así que espero que te guste o comiencen a gustarte-se burló mientras ella evitaba derramar más lágrimas de las que había derramado, en completo silencio-Nunca te olvides de algo, Ran chan-susurró a su oído-Tu eres de mi propiedad…-dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a deshacerse de su propio uniforme.

* * *

Había intentado abrir aquella puerta por todos los medios, cuando estaba próximo a darle otro golpe de puño, la puerta desapareció, dejando aquel lugar inerte.

Los gritos de desesperación de Toushiro se hicieron escuchar, y en cuestión de minutos apareció por allí el teniente del tercer escuadrón, Kira Izuru.

Lo miró sorprendido manteniendo la distancia: El peliblanco se encontraba de rodillas, golpeando el pasto con impotencia; y al otro extremo se encontraba la teniente del quinto –Hinamori- desmayada. Dudo si acercarse, después de todo él había sido liberado de su prisión por su capitán, sin embargo el dolor en los gritos de aquél hombre le dijeron que debía hacerlo.

-Hitsugaya taichou…-susurró poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de él.

Los ojos aguamarina del mencionado se dirigieron a su interlocutor. Lucía más que preocupado.

-Izuru-se puso de pie y lo tomó por los hombros, pudo notar un leve rastro de esperanza en aquellos ojos-Debes ayudarme por favor. Ichimaru se llevó a Rangiku, necesito abrir aquella puerta, no sé cómo hacerlo-sus frases eran sueltas a causa de la preocupación, estaba desesperado y sabía que cada minuto que perdía era valioso.

Izuru no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ¿Había llamado a su teniente por el nombre?

-Ella se encuentra con él, ahora mismo-le explicó Kira, dándole a entender que no podía abrir aquella puerta.

-Tú no entiendes, si lo dejas solo la matará. Él solo busca venganza, por eso la trajo hasta aquí…-le explicó exasperado, pero no podía hacer nada más que suplicarle que lo ayudase.

-Ella llegó sola, no la obligó Ichimaru taichou…-respondió confundido.

-Ella llegó engañada. Por favor Izuru, ayúdame y llama a los demás capitanes. Algo malo esta por suceder…

El rubio no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Mirando los ojos del capitán del décimo escuadrón, su mirada era sincera, parecía que todo aquello estaba por ocurrir verdaderamente; pero por otro lado ¿Sería su capitán capaz de hacer algo así…?

Decidió desobedecer las órdenes de su capitán y abrir aquella puerta.

-Esta puerta se abre con un kidou especial. Solo se mantiene cinco minutos abierta. Es decir que una vez que entre, tendrá cinco minutos para salir, o deberá esperar hasta que alguien la abra. Iré en búsqueda de los demás, pero no sé cuánto valla a demórame en ello…

-Entonces enséñame el kidou…

-No puedo, usted no está autorizado para abrir la puerta. Se requiere un poder especial extra para hacerlo, algo distinto-explicó y luego comenzó a repetir aquella frase que abriría la puerta.

En cuestión de instantes la puerta apareció y se abrió de par en par, entrando el peliblanco tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían. Pudo sentir el reiatsu de su teniente, así como otros más que no supo identificar. A lo lejos divisó una vieja casona, en donde seguramente se encontraba Rangiku.

Abrió aquella puerta con violencia y se adentró en la casa. Subió rápida –y descuidadamente- las escaleras hasta abalanzarse sobre el cuarto en que se suponía que ella se encontraba. Abrió la puerta de par en par y se quedó petrificado por la imagen: Rangiku se encontraba desmayada y semidesnuda, tirada sobre la cama; y Gin, se encontraba con todo el torso desnudo y sus pantalones desacomodados, enfrente de ella.

-Valla, veo que tenemos visitas. ¿Qué se siente que alguien esté con tu chica, Hitsugaya taichou?-se burló.

* * *

_**¡Holaaa! Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, lamento muchíííííísimo la tardanza. Casi una semana de lo que había pactado :(. Fue una semana agitada (eso y además tengo problemas con la puntualidad, como habrán notado).**_

_**Gracias Samarripa por tus constantes reviews, me pone súper contenta saber que te gusta mi historia :) :) :) :).**_

_**Ahora estamos a 3 capítulos del final! Y todavía no terminé mi otra historia :S ¡Pero prometo hacerlo pronto así puedo subirla tan pronto como termine de subir esta!**_

_**En estos días estaré subiendo el capítulo 9 :).**_

_**Espero que disfruten mucho de este.**_

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Que tengan un hermoso día/ una hermosa semana!**_

_**Atte. **_

_**Neorosemon**_


	9. Capítulo 9: El fin de las mentiras

CAPITULO 9: EL FINAL DE LAS MENTIRAS

-¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntó fuera de sus casillas, estático, sin apartar la vista de ella.

Sentía como la ira se inyectaba en su cuerpo y comenzaba a recorrer cada una de sus venas. Sentía la creciente necesidad de infundirle dolor a quien la había lastimado; y ese alguien había sido Gin Ichimaru.

-No recuerdo que te hubiésemos invitado a nuestra pequeña fiesta privada-comentó con sorna, acomodándose el pantalón del uniforme-Estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos. Tiempos que existían antes de que apareciera usted, taichou, y arruinase todo-luego, para enfurecerlo aún más añadió-Aún recuerda exactamente lo que me vuelve loco.

Apretó los dientes con ira, intentando no reaccionar –que era justo lo que él buscaba-. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, sentía una terrible necesidad de deshacerse de Gin. De matarlo, pero no haría nada en aquella habitación donde ella se encontraba.

La observó por el rabo del ojo: Despeinada, golpeada e inconsciente, aún así se la notaba una mujer fuerte, su expresión se lo decía. De manera inconsciente intentó acercarse a ella, entonces Gin puso el filo se shinzou sobre el abdomen de ella.

-¡Maldito enfermo! No puedes amarla si la tratas así…

-La prefiero muerta a que encuentre otro hombre.

-Y yo debería estar muerto para que ella se quede contigo-contraatacó.

-Bueno, eso es algo que podemos solucionar fácilmente-la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo aún más notoria.

Con un movimiento veloz se acercó al peliblanco, lo tomó por el brazo y –sin que él tuviese tiempo para reaccionar- lo lanzó fuera de la antigua mansión victoriana, haciéndolo atravesar el enorme ventanal de aquella habitación, cayendo pesadamente sobre el césped.

Aquel movimiento lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no acabaría con él tan fácil. Gin saltó tras él, siempre empuñando su zanpakutou.

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!-le gritó al tiempo que se acercaba para darle una patada en el estómago, que hizo a Toushiro doblarse por el dolor y la falta de aire. Era extraño, le costaba moverse, eso no le había sucedido antes, estaba mareado, confundido-Ni siquiera necesito de esto para deshacerme de ti-se refirió a shinzou y la lanzó lejos del peliblanco, quien se había mantenido en silencio.

Se puso de pie sin poner una mano sobre Hyorinmaru.

-Yo tampoco la necesitaré para luchar contigo. Puedo matarte con mis propias manos-lanzó. Sin embargo, él no era tonto, conservó su zanpakutou en la espalda. Sabía de las constantes tretas de Gin.

Se lanzó sobre el peliplata y comenzaron una violenta lucha, tal como si de simples humanos se tratase. La ira era el motor de ambos, sacaba lo peor de su personalidad, la parte más violenta. Como parte de su entrenamiento para ser shinigamis, debían pasar varias clases que consistían en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, para estar preparados en situaciones en las cuales se encontraban desprovistos de su zanpakutou.

-¡Esto es por herir a Rangiku-le gritó el peliblanco e instantáneamente después le propinó un feroz golpe en el rostro a Gin, que lo hizo retroceder, luego continuó dándole una serie de violentos golpes, que hacían sangrar y sonreír al peliplata-Siempre quise borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro-dicho eso lo golpeó en el estómago.

* * *

-¿Cree que deberíamos ayudarlo? Hitsugaya taichou está muy molesto, podría matarlo.

-No te preocupes mi querido amigo. No creo que Gin tenga complicaciones. De tenerlas, KyoukaSuigetsu se encargará de ayudarlo. Pero presiento que nuestra partida, será esta misma noche.

-¿Cree que Kira ya se encargó de develar este escondite?

-Creo que deberíamos habernos quedado en la cámara de los 46. Ahí podríamos irnos cuando quisiéramos.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se encontraba cansada y dolorida. No solo el cuerpo, sino también Gin había herido su alma con aquel comportamiento. Jamás hubiese imaginado que podía ser tan cruel, pero lo había sido.

Miró hacia el ventanal, estaba roto. Parpadeó numerosas veces, hasta que una voz la hizo salir de su transe.

-¡Esto es por herir a Rangiku!

Aquella voz inconfundible, ¡Era la de su capitán! Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al saber que él estaba aquí. Rápidamente, acomodando su uniforme, saltó de la cama y se acercó al ventanal.

Entonces lo vio: Luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, con sus propios puños, contra Gin. Ambos lucían bastante maltrechos, pero no parecía nada que pudiese afectar a un shinigami. Siempre había deseado eso, que dos hombres se peleasen por ella, siempre lo había soñado. Hasta hoy. En ese momento comprendió lo terrible que se sentía. El saber que podía perder a Toushiro la dejó sin aliento, desesperada.

Rápidamente salió corriendo. No iba a dejarlo solo en esto.

* * *

No supo cuando Gin se había vuelto tan violento y sus golpes tan certeros, pero entendió rápidamente que se encontraba en un problema. Con una fuerte patada en su estómago lo lanzó lejos de él, pero lo vio irse para el lado contrario. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, iba por Shinzou.

Rápidamente puso su mano en su zanpakutou y la desenfundó justo a tiempo para poder parar con ésta un poderoso ataque de Gin. Se puso de pie con dificultad, y el peliplata arremetió contra él una vez más.

La velocidad con la que Shinzou se achicaba y alargaba era increíble, apenas si podía llegar a moverse, logrando que el filoso acero rasgase sus ropas e incluso llegase a cortarlo en numerosas ocasiones.

Los aceros chocaron numerosas veces, cada vez con más ferocidad, produciendo una fuerte ola de choque que alejaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Gin sintió como las puertas del lugar comenzaban a abrirse. Aquél tonto de Kira no había podido mantener su enorme boca cerrada. Sabía que junto con él vendrían todos los demás capitanes de la soul society, así que debía eliminar a Toushiro Hitsugaya de una vez por todas.

Con rápidos movimientos, y aprovechándose de un descuido del capitán del décimo escuadrón, logró cortar la muñeca de éste y Hyorinmaru voló a algunos metros de distancia de ambos. Sonrió y se relamió los labios.

-Finalmente podré deshacerme de una verdadera molestia-hizo alargar nuevamente su zanpakutou haciendo saltar de un lado al otro al peliblanco, para esquivar aquellos mortales ataques. Su mano derecha de poco le servía ahora, Gin había sabido donde cortar. Había cortado sus nervios, así que no podía moverla.

Tropezó estúpidamente con una enorme roca del lugar, Gin aprovechó y se posicionó frente a él. Lo apuntó con su lanza mortal.

-Di tus últimas palabras, Hitsugaya Taichou.

Aquella lanza se abalanzó sobre el pecho del peliblanco a toda prisa, pero no llegó a tocarlo, se oyó el chocar de aquel poderoso filo con el acero de una zanpakutou.

Toushiro levantó la vista y allí la vio: Rangiku se encontraba sosteniendo a haineko en posición horizontal, frenando aquel ataque mortal. Sin duda alguna, Gin había disminuido la velocidad de tal cuando vió a la rubia interponerse entre ambos.

-Gin, por favor, ya detente-le suplicó.

A lo lejos se oían el retumbar de pasos, los capitanes estaban cerca.

-¿Tanto lo amas como para dar tu vida por él? Sabes que haineko no soportará mucha más presión.

Ella asintió, sin perder el contacto visual con quien había sido su amante y mejor amigo hacía no mucho tiempo atrás.

-Ya no vale la pena seguir con esto Gin. Debes continuar tu vida.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁN!-se oyó la voz de la teniente del cuarto escuadrón, Isane Kotetsu, seguida de su capitán y el teniente del tercer escuadrón, Kira Izuru.

Presenciaron aquella escena en silencio, tiesos: Hitsugaya taichou se encontraba desplomado sobre una roca, con su mano derecha sangrando a montones, notoriamente herido; Ichimaru taichou se encontraba también inmóvil, sosteniendo a Shinzou a la altura del corazón de Matsumoto. Lucía decepcionado y lleno de ira; y entre ellos se encontraba la teniente rubia, intentando frenar aquel mortal golpe que tenía como destino el pecho de su capitán. Se encontraba herida y sus ropas completamente desarregladas.

-¡Ya es suficiente Gin!-al oír aquella voz quedaron horrorizados. Voltearon rápidamente para encontrarse con Aizen, saliendo tranquilamente de aquella casona-Déjalos que no tienen importancia.

¿Aizen estaba vivo? ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¡Habían cortado su cadena de la vida!

Gin lo miró, luego desvió la mirada hacia la rubia y el peliblanco. Bajó su arma y de un salto se posicionó detrás del antiguo capitán.

Rangiku corrió hasta quedar cerca de su capitán, a quién abrazó y besó sin importarle las personas que los rodeaban. Ellos también se quedaron observando aquella escena, sorprendidos. Para la rubia no había sido una gran sorpresa, porque le había parecido oír su voz antes –lo que si era, un verdadero misterio-. Para Toushiro sin embargo, no entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba boquiabierto, inmóvil, rodeando a la rubia con su brazo izquierdo.

-Aizen taichou- lo llamo Unohana-O debería llamarlo, criminal de alta traición: SosukeAizen-añadió poniendo especial énfasis en la última frase.

-Unohana taichou, es siempre un placer verla. Me pregunto cómo se les habrá ocurrido venir por aquí-respondió lanzando una mirada sobre Kira, quien se encontraba tan sorprendido y horrorizado como los demás.

-No importa la razón. ¿Sabe? Hace poco tiempo volví de la central 46, un lugar con entrada prohibida dentro del seireitei. Allí me encontré con que todos sus miembros habían sido asesinados. Su sangre estaba seca, es decir que habían sido muertos hacía más de un mes, poco antes de que misteriosamente decretasen la necesidad de ejecutar a Rukia Kuchiki….

Hizo una pausa, los presentes la miraron con sorpresa.

-En un momento no lo comprendí, no se me ocurrió quien podía haber hecho tal aberración, sin embargo, ahora lo entiendo todo. Si querías esconderte y crear un "cuerpo muñeco" tan detallado, aquél habría sido un escondite perfecto para ti. Nadie te buscaría allí-reflexionó.

Él se regocijo de ser el objeto de tantas conjeturas.

-Estuvo cerca, pero hay dos errores-los presentes lo miraron serios, impávidos-El primero es que fui a la central de los 46 a esconderme, y lo segundo…-luego de hacer un movimiento, apareció una figura idéntica él apareció en su mano derecha, a la cual él tenía tomado por el haori-…es que éste no es un cuerpo muñeco.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, horrorizados.

-¿Cuándo él…?-susurró Isane.

-¿Cuándo yo…? Ya llevo un tiempo con esto entre manos, es solo que no tenía intensión de mostrarlo. Hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo sabrán pronto-respondió interrumpiéndola-Miren, voy a deshacerlo: _Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu_.- Entonces aquél Aizen falso se partió en mil pedazos, como si de un espejo se tratase, y en su mano apareció su zanpakutou.

La mirada de sorpresa y horror se hizo presente. Así como también algunos gritos de sorpresa. Aizen la dejó caer al piso.

-Mi zanpakutou, Kyouka Suigetsu tiene la habilidad de una hipnosis total-explicó orgulloso.

-¿Hipnosis total?-repitió Isane sin comprender-¡Pero kyouka suigetsu es una zanpakutou que usa el sistema de agua corriente! ¡Aturde al enemigo con el reflejo confuso de la niebla y una corriente que puede dar lugar a la disputa interna!-gritó confundida-¡Eso fue lo que dijo, Aizen taichou! ¡Nos reunió a todos los fukutaichou y nos lo mostró!

-Ya veo-meditó Unohana-Ése debió haber sido su ritual de hipnosis…

-Lotería. Una hipnosis completa puede gobernar sobre los cinco sentidos y hace que el enemigo confunda una figura u objetos, forma, masa, tacto y olfato. Por eso es posible mostrar un dragón cuando solo es una mosca, o mostrar un jardín cuando es solo un pantano. Y la forma de activar eso es mostrarle al enemigo el momento en que libero a Kyouka suigetsu. Una vez que lo vean, caerán, en ese preciso instante, en una completa hipnosis, por lo tanto se convertirán en esclavos cada vez que libere mi zanpakutou.

-Incluso una sola vez…-susurró Unohana.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta. Si te hace esclavo con solo verla una vez, un hombre ciego es inmune a ello…

A la mente de todos vino la imagen de Tousen, el capitán del noveno escuadrón. Allí supieron en el peligro que se encontraban.

-Debo ir por Renji…-tras decir eso, Kira salió corriendo del lugar, en búsqueda de su amigo, quién huía luego de la frustrada ejecución con Rukia en sus brazos.

Rangiku miró por detrás de Aizen a Gin. Quien, aun teniendo los ojos prácticamente cerrados y su sonrisa de zorro adornando su rostro, sabía que la estaba mirando, a ella y a su capitán. Podía conocerlo, sabía que aquella sonrisa nada tenía de alegre.

-Lo que quiero decir eso. Que Tousen Kaname ha sido mi subordinado desde un principio- Gin movió una de sus manos y una larguísima cinta blanca comenzó a envolverlos, como si de un remolino se tratara-Déjeme alabarla, incluso bajo la influencia de la hipnosis, aun sentía inquietud hacia mi cuerpo muerto, fue un excelente trabajo. Aún así sus manos estuvieron sobre mi más que cualquiera. Adiós, dudo que nos volvamos a ver-entonces aquellas cintas comenzaron a girar con más violencia, haciendo un verdadero remolino a su alrededor y alrededor de Gin.

-¡Espere!-Isanese se lanzó al ataque, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Habían desaparecido.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, el primero en ponerse de pie fue Toushiro.

-Espere, no puede moverse tanto…

-Estoy seguro que Aizen fue al Soukyoku, a ejecutar de una vez por todas a Rukia Kuchiki. Debemos ir e impedir que aquél enorme poder sea liberado, de lo contrario, podría acabar con la soul society.

No lo dudaron ni por un instante, y todos emprendieron un veloz camino hacia el lugar en el que se habría de realizar la ejecución.

-Isane, avísale a todos los miembros del seireitei acerca de la traición de Aizen. Avísale también a los ryoka-ordenó la capitana mientras emprendía camino detrás de Toushiro.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos otra vez! ¿Cómo andan? Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic y por sus reviews del capítulo pasado –Yusha y Samarripa :)-._

_Para este capítulo se me ocurrió que podía modificar los capítulos de Bleach, como para que sea más fácil meternos en la historia (en realidad también es para corregir los errores de Tite Kubo, jajaja)… aunque fue medio raro meter a tantos personajes, pero bueno, espero que no les haya molestado que haya hecho esto :)._

_No se si se han dado cuenta que tengo problemas con los títulos de los capítulos… cuando los escribo, nunca le pongo nombre, y ahora que les quiero poner nombre no se me ocurre ninguno, por eso normalmente son palabras (o como en este caso, redundante... porque el capítulo anterior fue "Verdad" y este "El fin de las mentiras"). Les pido disculpas por eso!_

_Y antes que me olvide, les dejo el summary de mi próxima historia (otro Hitsumatsu), pero este es todo un universo alterno._

_**Summary: UA. Ella es la esposa del dictador más temido. Él es un activista que lucha por derrocarlo. Sin embargo, estas diferencias no impedirán que vivan una historia de amor sin precedentes.**_

_Ella era como un hermoso pájaro en una jaula de oro, él el líder de la resistencia, un delincuente._

_Bueno, nuevamente les agradezco que lean mi fic, espero que les guste –porque no hay nada que me ponga mas contenta que saber que les está gustando mi historia-. Que tengan una hermosa semana, les mando un gran saludo!_

_Atte._

_Neorosemon._

_PS: ¡Gracias!_


	10. Capítulo 10: Lágrimas

CAPÍTULO 10: LÁGRIMAS. TODA LA VERDAD ACERCA DE GIN

El teniente del sexto escuadrón corrió tan rápido como pudo, con Rukia entre sus brazos. Gracias a la ayuda de uno de los ryoka, de Ichigo, la habían salvado de la ejecución, pero todo parecía indicar que su capitán estaba planeando matarla de todos modos.

La abrazaba con fuerza, intentando protegerla con aquél abrazo. Ella se sentía muy resguardada, muy bien de encontrarse entre los brazos de su amigo de toda la vida y, también, de su eterno enamorado.

Comenzó a correr, intentando acercarse a la puerta de entrada del seireitei y partir hacia el rukongai, pero el capitán del noveno escuadrón frustró sus planes.

-Tousen taichou, ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?-preguntó nervioso.

Apareció allí, impávido frente a ellos. Rukia notó como Renji se estremecía y retrocedía algunos pasos. Pudo notar como su corazón se aceleraba, así como también su respiración; que le costaba tragar y comenzó a sudar. ¿Qué ocurría?

Tousen extendió una enorme cinta blanca que –tal como había hecho con Aizen e Ichimaru- los rodeó cual remolino para transportarlos.

-¿Renji qué ocurre?-preguntó Rukia preocupada, aferrándose con más fuerza a su pecho, mientras el abrazo del teniente se hacía más fuerte y protector.

Fueron los tres transportados. Transportados al lugar del que Renji tanto quería huir.

-La cima del Soukyouku…-susurró temeroso.

-¡Bienvenido, Abarai kun!-lo saludó una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltear se encontró con Aizen e Ichimaru. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos, horrorizado. ¿Cómo era posible que Aizen se encontrase aún con vida? Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó-Deja a Rukia Kuchiki y vete-ordenó.

-Aizen taichou, Ichimaru… ¿Está vivo? ¿Cómo? Es decir… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-preguntó temeroso, sin soltar aquel agarre.

-Es extraño, se supone que debes escucharme. Baja a Rukia Kuchiki y vete-repitió.

_Aquellos con rango de capitán, teniente o capitán sustituto del gotei 13, así como los ryoka, les habla la teniente del cuarto escuadrón, Kotetsu Isane. Esto es un mensaje de emergencia, de parte de la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, Unohana Retsu y yo. Todo lo que les voy a decir es verdad…_

La voz de Isane retumbó en todo el seireitei. La central 46 había sido aniquilada. Aizen se había encargado de Hinamori. Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen eran unos traidores.

Lentamente volvió a levantar la vista y se encontró con aquellos tres hombres.

-¿Qué?-repitió Aizen, esperando haber oído mal.

-Dije que me niego a hacerlo, Aizen taichou-sentenció Renji.

-Ya veo…-Gin, quien se había encontrado extrañamente tranquilo y serio hasta el momento, puso una de sus manos sobre el mango de la zanpakutou. Necesitaba derramar sangre, si no había podido ser la del maldito capitán del quinto escuadrón, o la de su "amada" Ran chan, sería la de otra persona-Tranquilo Gin…-le dijo Aizen pacientemente, él se quedó en su lugar mientras el castaño se acercaba-Es porque eres testarudo, Abarai kun. No hay nada que hacer. Si te niegas a simplemente bajar a Rukia Kuchiki e irte. Yo también trato de comprender tus sentimientos. Tal vez te aferres a Kuchiki san-dicho eso desenvainó su zanpakutou-Solo mantén tus brazos atrás.

Con un rápido movimiento de Kyouka suigetsu logró cortar el brazo de Renji, a pesar de que éste había tratado de alejarse rápidamente, no había sido suficiente. La sangre chorreó y salpicó toda la tierra.

-Renji…-susurró Rukia al borde de las lágrimas.

-Vaya, vaya…-El teniente del sexto escuadrón también había desenfundado su zanpakutou y, con todo el brazo lastimado a causa del reciente ataque, se encontraba, sin vacilar, amenazándolo-Te has vuelto bastante bueno para esquivar, ¿No, Abarai kun? Has mejorado. Me alegra. Sin embargo no quiero que esto se complique demasiado. Es difícil controlar mi fuerza para no aplastar a una hormiga cuando doy el paso.

Renji estaba agitado y no podía evitar que las piernas le temblasen a causa del dolor de sus anteriores heridas y las presentes, sin mencionar el horrible sentimiento de sentir que todo estaba perdido, sin importar lo que hiciera.

* * *

Aizen había vencido a Renji y al ryoka que había venido en su ayuda. Ambos, malheridos, estaban tirados en el suelo, sin siquiera poder mover un músculo a causa de las heridas que les había provocado el antiguo capitán –ahora traidor- sin siquiera mover un músculo, prácticamente.

Tenía tomada a Rukia por un pequeño collar que tenía puesto, decidido a matarla. Entonces alguien hizo su entrada triunfal.

-¡AIZEN!-Komamura, el capitán del séptimo escuadrón se hizo presente a sus espaldas, atacando con toda la fuerza de su zanpakutou, logrando que retumbase toda la soul society, levantando una enorme mata de polvo.

Cuando finalmente el polvo se disipó, se pudo ver al castaño deteniendo aquel ataque con su mano completamente desnuda.

-Tiene tiempo desde que vi tu rostro sin cubrir ¿Verdad? Me pregunto qué significa este cambio de actitud, Komamura kun-se burló.

-¿Por qué eres capaz de burlarte, Aizen? ¡Nunca te perdonaré que tramaras algo en contra de todos y traicionarnos! ¡A ti tampoco, Tousen!-rugió enfurecido.

Komamura estaba fuera de sus cabales, amenazó innumerables veces a Tousen y a Aizen, así como también lanzo incontables ataques, todos infructuosos. Finalmente, Aizen cansado de evadir tantos ataques, lanzó una pequeña bola negra que lo rodeó y cuando salió de esta, se encontraba ensangrentado, malherido.

-¡Qué aterrador!-bromeó Gin, quien había tomado a Rukia, también por aquel pequeño collar, una vez que había intentado huir, aprovechando el ataque de Komamura a Aizen-¿Cuándo te volviste capaz de hacer algo así?

-No. Fue una falla. Ni siquiera un tercio de su poder destructivo fue liberado-respondió dando media vuelta y acercándose a la pelinegra.

Notando que alguno de los presentes aún se movían, Gin incrementó su reiatsu a cantidades impensadas, abrumando a los presentes, haciendo que muchos de los ryokas desaparecieran.

Con tranquilidad Aizen comentó su plan. Como había masacrado a la central de los 46, cómo siempre uno de los tres había estado siempre presente en el lugar –aquello explicaba las constantes desapariciones de Gin- y qué planeaba hacer con el Hougyoku, aquel "cristal" maravilloso que le daría más poder del que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Haciendo uso de una extraña –y prohibida- técnica, Aizen decidió que ya era hora de extraer el hougyoku del cuerpo de Rukia Kuchiki. A su alrededor comenzaron a surgir gruesos troncos verdes que terminaban en punta, y su propia mano derecha se convirtió de aquel extraño material. Introdujo su mano en el pequeño pecho de Rukia y de éste sacó una especie de diamante, del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

Soltó a Rukia, ella cayó con violencia. Algo había salido mal, ya que aún se encontraba con vida. Pero eso poca importancia tenía ahora, ya aquel tan preciado cristal, se encontraba en sus manos.

-Mátala Gin-comentó embelesado por la belleza y poder del Hougyoku. El mencionado levantó los hombros, restándole importancia al hecho, una orden era una orden.

* * *

Mientras corrían hacia el lugar, Rangiku pudo notar aquel increíble aumento en el reiatsu de Gin. Algo verdaderamente extraño era por qué no había utilizado aquel reiatsu para luchar contra su capitán. De aquella manera, seguro le habría ganado.

También noto que la manera en la cual la había tratado anteriormente, cuando se encontraban solos, no había sido hostil; sino que era su comportamiento habitual: Embriagado por la pasión, él solía volverse muy violento.

Tampoco la había matado, teniendo la posibilidad de hacerlo. Jurando una y otra vez que prefería verla muerta a con otro hombre. Era cierto que Aizen le había dicho que se detuviese pero… ¿En realidad lo había hecho por eso? Un extraño sentimiento de culpa la invadió: Era probable que Gin si la hubiese querido de verdad, a su manera –una extraña y retorcida-, pero la había querido.

* * *

Poco a poco, los capitanes y tenientes –junto con los demás ryokas- comenzaron a aparecer. El primero fue el capitán Byakuya Kuchiki, quién había hecho su triunfal entrada salvando a su "hermana"; los segundos fueron Jidanbo y Fukaku Shiba, hermana del antiguo teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón.

Al caer Jidanbo, generó una enorme tormenta de polvo, separando a todos los presentes, dejándolos sin visión alguna –prácticamente-

A lo lejos, Rangiku lo vio: Sonriente y apacible, Gin Ichimaru se encontraba solo. Observando la escena. No lo dudó dos veces, y a pesar de los gritos de preocupación de su capitán corrió rápidamente y lo tomó por una mano, apoyando a Haineko en su blanco cuello, aquél que había besado un millar de veces.

-No te muevas-le ordenó la rubia. Gin frunció el entrecejo, pero no hizo el más mínimo movimiento.

-Lo siento Aizenta ichou-se disculpó al hombre que había sido "atrapado" por Yoruichi Shihoin y Soi Fong, antigua y actual capitana del segundo escuadrón-Me han capturado.

No tardó mucho tiempo más hasta la llegada de los capitanes del primero –Yamamoto soutaichou-, octavo y decimo tercer escuadrón, con sus respectivos tenientes –y los faltantes-. Cada vez eran más las personas en su contra.

-Ran chan…-susurró Gin al sentir su calor.

-Necesito respuestas, Gin-le suplicó.

-Pregunta, espero poder dártelas-aquella actitud tan condescendiente en él fue extraña. Hablaba casi en un susurro, evitando ser oído por Aizen, quien estaba muy ocupado con Yoruichi.

-¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme? Y ¿Por qué nos traicionaste a todos?-tenía un millar más de preguntas, no sabía por dónde empezar, lanzó una catarata de estas, esperando que él se dignase a responder alguna, cosa que sería extraño en Gin.

-Odio verte con él, Ran chan. Odio el solo imaginar que mientras yo no estoy, él está rozando tu piel desnuda, recorriendo tu cuerpo con sus labios. La sola imagen me vuelve loco de ira. Lo que más quiero, es matar a Hitsugaya taichou, pero…

-¿Pero…?-preguntó impaciente al notar el inusual y extendido silencio del peliblanco.

-Pero te amo. Y no soportaría que me odiases por haber matado al hombre al que amas ahora. Por más que lo odie con todo mí ser, por más que quiera matarlo, no puedo hacerlo por ti. Yo ya te he hecho mucho daño con mis constantes desapariciones, mis malos tratos… Mereces que alguien te haga feliz, ya que yo no pude hacerlo.

Rangiku estaba boquiabierta, quería llorar. No podía creer que ella –en algún momento- hubiese creído cosas tan terribles de Gin.

-Quería decirte toda la verdad, quería que fueses hoy conmigo. Pero se ve que eso ya no es posible-comentó resignado-Por un momento pensé en llevarte a la fuerza, y de todas maneras matar a tu estúpido capitán, pero… no tuve el valor para hacerlo, no tuve el valor para hacerte infeliz una vez más…-se sinceró.

Aquél no podía ser Gin. Jamás –en todos los años que lo conocía, y eran muchos- se había sincerado de tal manera. Entonces lo comprendió, aquél sería su adiós.

-Por favor, necesito que me digas por qué te uniste a Aizen-suplicó-Tú no eres malo. Todavía puedes retractarte y quedarte aquí…

-Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido. Tampoco tiene sentido mi estadía aquí…

-Por favor. Sé que no eres malo, no lo hagas…-le dolía perder a su gran amigo de la vida y antiguo amor. Las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, pero no quería que por ello se fuese, y quedase como un traidor frente a todos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la rubia, Gin –aunque no podía mirarla- pareció presentirlo.

-No llores por favor, Ran chan. Se feliz.

Ni bien terminó de decir aquella frase, un enorme rayo de energía color amarillo bajó del cielo. Este cielo, lentamente, comenzó a abrirse, y de él brotaron un par de manos, pertenecientes a un menos grande, que instantáneamente se multiplicaron hasta llegar al centenar de menos grande.

-¿Un Gillian?-gritó asustado Omaeda-¿Cuántos de ellos hay?

-¡No!-Hisagi, quien se encontraba sosteniendo el filo de su zanpakutou sobre el cuello de su antiguo capitán, estaba horrorizado. Jamás había visto aquella cantidad de Gillians-¡Hay algo detrás de ellos!

En el vórtice que habían abierto, había quedado un enorme hueco negro, en el cual comenzó a aparecer una media luna violeta, parecía que algo quería salir de allí. El cielo continuaba quebrándose y los menos grande saliendo de éste, agitando sus largas manos, las que llegaban a tocar el suelo. Tres luces de energía capturaron a Aizen, Tousen e Ichimaru, obligando a sus captores a alejarse de ellos.

-¡Gin!-gritó Rangiku, sabiendo cual sería su triste destino.

-Esto es un tanto desafortunado-su voz había vuelto a ser la de antes, aunque sonaba cargada de tristeza-Si tan solo me hubieses sujetado un poco más… Adiós, Rangiku-volteó para verla, entones ella se dio cuenta que aquella sonrisa de la cual hacía gala había desaparecido- Lo siento…

Muchos intentaron ir por ellos, pero el capitán comandante se los impidió. Explicó que aquella luz era llamada "Negashion", que era utilizada por los menos grandes para salvar a uno de su especie, y que era impenetrable. Sus esfuerzos serían en vano, no podrían atravesarla. Todo terminaría cuando atravesaran la barrera que dividía los dos mundos.

-Incluso se han unido a los menos-bramó Ukitake a Aizen, liquidándolo con la mirada-¿Con qué propósito?

-Para buscar la grandeza-fue su sencilla respuesta.

-¿Haz caído tan bajo, Aizen?

-Eres demasiado orgulloso, Ukitake. Desde el principio nadie estaba en el cielo. Ni tú, ni yo. Ni siquiera Dios. Sin embargo ese vació en el cielo tan difícil de soportar se acabó-hecho su cabello para atrás y rompió sus gafas en mil pedazos, adoptando una nueva apariencia-A partir de ahora, yo estaré en el cielo. Adiós shinigamis, y adiós, chico ryoka-tras esas palabras, el espacio en el cielo se cerró rápidamente

Aquella sería la última vez que vería a Ichimaru como otra cosa que no fuese un enemigo.

Toushiro se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano, con su mano izquierda. La miró con dulzura.

-Él nunca quiso lastimarme-meditó en voz alta-Solo había perdido el control por verme con usted…-en sus ojos se habían arremolinado algunas lágrimas, contra las cuales luchaba por contener.

-Lo sé, Rangiku. No lo justifico, pero lo entiendo-le respondió abrazándola dulcemente. Ella se alejó de pronto y lo miró seriamente a los ojos. Él pudo notar aquél mar que amenazaba con brotar de aquel par de ojos tan hermosos.

-Prométame que nunca se alejará de mí -gritó. Él sonrió honestamente.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado. Lo prometo.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él una vez más y lo abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que él también la abandonase.

-Lo amo-susurró echándose a llorar. Él rió limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo.

Se mantuvieron unos instantes de pie, abrazados, pero pronto su capitán cayó de rodillas, y luego se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Taichou! ¡Taichou! ¿Qué le ha sucedido?-gritaba horrorizada. La capitana del cuarto escuadrón y su teniente corrieron tan pronto como comenzaron a oír los gritos de la rubia-¡Despierte! ¡Por favor, despierte!-gritaba desesperada.

Unohana lo revisó con atención, y cuando aparto la parte superior de su hakama se dio cuenta de una profunda herida en su abdomen, una que seguramente había sido provocada por Shinzou. Había perdido demasiada sangre –entre aquella mortal herida y el constante brotar sangre de su mano- no había más tiempo que perder.

Matsumoto miraba aquella escena horrorizada. Sus pupilas se habían contraído, y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como si de un mar se tratase. No podía abandonarla, él había prometido no hacerlo. ¡Y cómo ella había sido tan estúpida de no preocuparse por él!, por sus heridas.

Cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar violentamente. Nanao e Isane, tan pronto lo vieron, corrieron en su ayuda, para tranquilizarla.

Ya no podía contener más aquel enorme dolor en su pecho. El dolor que surgía de pensar que el hombre que amaba moriría, y no estaría más con ella.

-¡No te mueras! ¡Por favor, Toushiro, no te mueras!-gritó entre sollozos. La capitana del cuarto se acercó, pero su mirada no era favorable. Estaba cargada de dolor. Entonces los llantos de Rangiku se hicieron aún más sonoros, aún más dolorosos.

No podía creer que el hombre al que amaba se había ido.

* * *

**_¡Hola a todooos! Cómo un clásico ya, antes que nada les pido disculpas por mi tardanza. Fueron semanas complicadas para mi, e internet no estuvo de mi lado (porque se cortó en casa un montón de días). Así que estuve incomunicada e imposibilitada de poder subir este nuevo capítulo… ¡QUE ES EL ANTE ÚLTIMO! Con el próximo capítulo termina esta historia :D._**

**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias Samarripa por seguirme tan fielmente y a pesar de mis eternas tardanzas :). Me pone muy pero muy contenta el ver que mi historia les gusta, así como también el que se tomen el tiempo para leerla._**

**_Bueno, aún no terminé el otro hitsumatsu como para poder subirlo, pero tengo fe que encontraré el momento (y la inspiración, que es lo que más falta :S) para poder terminarlo finalmente (igual es mucho más largo que este fic, por eso me cuesta ponerle un final)._**

**_Espero que disfruten mucho de este capítulo y que tengan una hermosa semana :). Gracias por leerme._**

**_Besillos_**

**_Neorosemon =)._**


	11. Epílogo

_Holaa a todos! Si, esta vez comienzo escribiendo antes de que lean, y esto es así porque quiero –primero- disculparme por mi horrorosa tardanza: Estoy próxima a terminar mi carrera, y eso hace que casi no tenga tiempo para escribir o usar la computadora :S; y segundo agradecerles por sus reviews, como habrán podido notar, no pude con mi genio y tuve que volverlo medianamente bueno a Gin… es que si, lo adoro, me resulta TAAAN tierno, que hacerlo quedar como el malo de la película me dio pena (por lo menos en este fic, no se aplica a los demás, jaja :P); y además quiero agradecerles por haberme acompañado este año y dos meses (que fue el tiempo que tardé en subir los capítulos :S) por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y comentar! En especial a ti, Samarripa, cuyos reviews me hacen muy feliz!_

_Ahora sin más, luego del disclaimer, los dejo con el último capítulo de "Love Story". Espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos al final :)._

Disclaimer: Ni BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo pertenece al Señor Tite Kubo. Si me pertenecieran –repito- lo habría hecho uno de esos shoujos donde no se puede parar de llorar (¿?).

* * *

Epílogo

_Por ahora le ha escapado a la muerte._

_Por ahora._ Aquellas habían sido las palabras de la capitana del cuarto escuadrón luego de horas intentando salvarlo. Y lo habían logrado, por lo menos por ahora.

En todo el seireitei, sin embargo –ajenos a la noticia de la posible muerte del capitán Hitsugaya- el nuevo chisme era que ellos dos estaban saliendo. Claro estaba que –cual teléfono descompuesto- se le habían añadido un montón de escabrosos detalles.

Pero a Rangiku ya no le importaba lo que el resto pudiese decir o hacer. No le importaba ofender ni herir a los demás con su comportamiento. Sabía que no había sido el adecuado, pero había seguido a su corazón, había sido fiel a si misma y por eso era fuerte como para soportar cualquier cosa que viniese.

No se movió para nada de aquella cama en seis días, hasta que finalmente su capitán abrió los ojos. La primer imagen que vio fue el rostro de la hermosa rubia –a la que amaba con locura- lleno de lágrimas. Sonrió.

-¿Por qué lloras ahora?-preguntó débilmente.

-Es un insensible, ¿No se da cuenta que lloro de la emoción?-respondió limpiándose las lágrimas, sonriente.

-Deja de hacer bromas y bésame, ¿Quieres? Estuve al borde de la muerte-bromeó.

-¿Intenta convencerme para que le dé un beso?

-¿Funcionó?

-De maravilla-respondió ella y sus labios se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso, que tanto habían esperado.

* * *

Después de largos días sin moverse de su lado, Rangiku aprovechó que Toushiro había despertado para ir y darse un larguísimo y placentero baño, dejando al peliblanco en compañía de un libro que él le había solicitado.

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Lentamente soltó su libro y dio permiso a su visitante de ingresar.

-Sí, adelante-la puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella se asomó Momo, con una mirada un tanto apenada. Tenía la vista fija en el piso.

-Eh yo… Shirou, ¡Digo! Hitsugaya kun… permiso-él le sonrió. Desde aquel terrible encuentro, no había vuelto a saber de ella-¿Có… cómo te sientes?-preguntó tímidamente, parada a un lado de la cama.

-He estado mejor, pero estoy vivo, así que no me quejo. Siéntate por favor-le señaló la silla. Aquella noche estaba de un particular buen humor, que le hacía hablar o actuar de una manera poco habitual en él, además, quería aprovechar para pedirle perdón por todo lo sucedido.

Ella se sentó tímidamente, parecía estar juntando energías para decirle algo.

-Momo yo…

-…¡Lo siento Hitsugaya Kun!-gritó Momo comenzando a llorar-¡Lamento mucho el haberte engañado! Lamento el habernos engañado-sollozaba. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería: A que la noche del baile, en la que él había desaparecido, ella se había retirado con Aizen, y no precisamente para dormir.

Él le sonrió cálidamente.

-No llores, tranquila. No ha ocurrido nada. No tengo nada que disculparte. En realidad, creo que debería disculparme yo…-comentó rascándose la cabeza, apenado-Lamento todo este mal entendido, lamento el haberme comportado como un idiota, como un inmaduro…

-No tengo nada que disculparte, Hitsugaya kun. Ambos nos comportamos de una manera poco madura, traicionamos nuestros corazones. Saliste conmigo a pesar de estar enamorado de Rangiku san, y yo salí contigo para intentar calmar aquel enfermizo sentimiento que tenía hacia mi capitán…

A Toushiro lo recorrió un escalofrío al ver como lo llamaba "capitán" alegremente, luego de haber provocado un terrible desastre y haberlos traicionado. Decidió pasarlo por alto.

-También debo pedirte disculpas por desconfiar de ti, es que… las palabras de Aizen taichou eran tan reales…-suspiró consternada. Él apoyó su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de ella, obligándola a levantar la mirada, para encontrarse con una radiante y comprensiva sonrisa.

-No debes pedirme perdón por eso tampoco. Creer que era el asesino del hombre del cual estabas enamorada… es normal que hubieses reaccionado así tras leerlo de sus propias palabras.

Ella sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, luego volvió a mirarlo.

-Hoy te encuentras extraño-sonrió.

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, como… alegre.

-¿Acaso no lo era antes?

-No entiendes Hitsugaya kun… tienes una alegría que pocas veces he visto en ti. Me alegra saber que Rangiku san está haciendo tan buen trabajo cuidándote, y haciéndote feliz. Es lo menos que espero para mi mejor amigo-su sonrisa era sincera, lo que arrancó una sonrisa más en Toushiro.

Era cierto, últimamente estaba hecho un tonto sonriente. De aquellos que tanto criticaba: Los estúpidos que sonreían a la vida. Estaba perdidamente enamorado, ahora los comprendía a aquellos estúpidos, y le encantaba ser uno de ellos. Río, comenzó a reír sin razón aparente. Su risa fue contagiosa, Momo también comenzó a reír. Hacía tiempo que no hablaban tan bien.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-le pidió luego de poder frenar su ataque de risa.

-Cualquier cosa, Hitsugaya kun-respondió sonriente.

-Qué sea simplemente "Shirou"-ella se sonrojó. Aquella familiaridad con la que se trataban de pequeños, la había añorado demasiado. No era lo mismo cuando se suponía que estaban saliendo-Ojalá encuentres un buen hombre que te haga feliz, Momo. Te lo mereces.

Ella miró por la ventana, sonriente.

-¿Sabes? Ahora tengo otra actitud con la vida, no dudo que será todo distinto y podré encontrar un hombre que me haga feliz. Enamorarme del hombre adecuado.

* * *

Recién salida del baño agitó su dorada cabellera. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo lejos de él. Las cosas parecían mejorar minuto a minuto. No sabía cómo ocurría, pero estar con él hacía que todos sus problemas fuesen pequeños.

Sonreía como una tonta, de oreja a oreja, sin poder evitarlo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Todo lo que había pasado había tenido un por qué. El destino sabía por qué la había hecho sufrir por amor tanto tiempo, porque tenía esperado algo mucho mejor.

Cada cicatriz que el amor le había dejado, había sido rápidamente sanada por Toushiro.

Ya alguien le había dicho –probablemente había sido Nanao- que la felicidad se hace de pequeños momentos de alegría, cuando estos en suma eran más que los momentos tristes vividos. Y Rangiku había tenido un montón de momentos tristes a lo largo de su vida, pero en un transcurso de tiempo reducido había tenido muchísimos momentos alegres. En suma, hacían más los alegres, eran de mayor intensidad. Él le hizo conocer la felicidad.

Miró el brillante y estrellado cielo azul. Era perfecto. Hoy todo le parecía perfecto.

Decidió ponerse un par de jeans y una remera naranja para ir a ver a su –ahora- novio. Se arregló un poco el pelo –que todavía estaba húmedo- y caminó hacia el cuarto escuadrón, con la frente en alto y un sensual movimiento de caderas. Tenía ganas de gritar, de decirle al mundo cuánto lo amaba y lo feliz que se sentía.

Cuando por estuvo cerca de la habitación de Toushiro, vio salir de esta a Hinamori, quien parecía sorprendida de verla, más bien, incómoda.

-Ran… Rangiku san…-la saludó tímidamente.

Los celos de Rangiku hacía mucho tiempo que habían desaparecido ya. Sobre todo, después de Toushiro le había contado la verdadera historia, le había contado todo lo que había sucedido entre Aizen y Hinamori.

-Hinamori-sonrió-Es bueno verte…

-Lo mismo digo-el silencio se hizo presente entre ambas, un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Finalmente, la rubia tomó aire y decidió disculparse con ella de una vez por todas.

-Discúlpame por todo lo sucedido. Jamás estuvo en mis planes lastimarte. Me comporté como una estúpida.

Notó como la teniente del quinto escuadrón le sonreía con sinceridad.

-No debo disculparte nada. Cuando se trata de amor, todos somos un poco imprudentes-la justificó-Gracias-añadió luego de unos instantes de silencio.

-¿Por qué me agradeces si no he hecho nada bueno últimamente?-preguntó confundida.

-Por hacer tan feliz a Toushiro. Es bueno ver que finalmente encontró el amor.

La rubia se sonrojó, cosas que pocas veces ocurría, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a su interlocutora.

-Vamos, entra. Él está ansioso por verte-le dijo, prácticamente empujándola dentro del lugar. Rangiku rió-Hasta luego-Hinamori le guiño un ojo, en un acto muy impropio de ella, y luego se retiró del lugar.

Toushiro se encontraba con la mirada fija en el libro, pero la levantó tan pronto como ella atravesó la puerta. Le sonrió lascivamente.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Es que lo soy-bromeó ella, apoyándose en la puerta.

-Hoy estás más hermosa que nunca-aclaró.

Ella rió y miró al cielo.

-No se emocione taichou, hoy no podrá obtener nada. Todavía está mal herido-el encogió los hombros.

-Me conformo con tenerte a mi lado mientras duermo.

Ella se acercó a él dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad, cuando llegó se acurrucó a su lado, sin perder el contacto visual con aquellos hermosos ojos aguamarina.

-Tiene bonitos ojos-bromeó, él agrandó su sonrisa.

-¿Qué te he dicho acerca de cómo llamarme?-ella río y se aclaró la garganta.

-Tienes bonitos ojos, Shirou-Él la rodeo con los brazos y luego besó tiernamente sus cálidos labios. Ella volvió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos tras romper aquel beso-Te amo-dijo orgullosa, sintiéndose plena, feliz.

-Yo también te amo, Rangiku. Y te amaré por siempre-dijo tiernamente volviendo a besarla. Ella se acostó también en aquella cama, acurrucó en su pecho, lista para dormir.

Él la miró con dulzura. Jamás habría pensado que su teniente lograría aquello. La felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo. Su pecho estaba siempre hinchado de orgullo. Miró su perfil mientras comenzaba a dormirse. Era perfecta. Era un hombre verdaderamente suertudo para poder pasar con ella el resto de la eternidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que haya sido de su agrado este broche final para mi historia! La verdad que me da algo de pena haberla terminado ya (jajaja), pero pronto estaré subiendo mi próxima historia, así que volverán a saber de mi, y yo, espero saber nuevamente de ustedes._

_Gracias, gracias, gracias por haber leído mi fic. Gracias por todo :)._

**_¡LOS QUIEROOOO!_****_ ¡Hasta pronto!_**

_Atte. Neorosemon._


End file.
